


I drive all night just to see the light

by Jigsaw_Jimmy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Phone Sex, Phone Sex Operator Kylo, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 76,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigsaw_Jimmy/pseuds/Jigsaw_Jimmy
Summary: Armitage Hux × Kylo Ren现代设定，卡车司机充当电话女郎提供色情服务梗。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	1. WARNING

**Author's Note:**

> 见Warning。

**警告打在最前面。**

※随手给某垃圾人发了个梗结果就变成了好我写出来我们圣诞节出本。

※但这篇预计不会太短啊我压缩了字数它感觉还是很长啊！

※虽然我不知道会写多长但是圣诞节之前应该是可以写完的 ~~（不然会窗本）~~

※ **OOC** 这种事情不用强调了叭。

※Hux是12年级差一点18岁设定。脑梗的时候脑在15岁，后来调整到17岁了。

※想看垃圾味儿垃圾的垃圾人不要看这篇它不是很垃圾味儿的垃圾。

※虚构创作人物行为会一定程度上和社会道德以及作者本人的观念向左，介意的就不要看了哈啾咪


	2. Chapter 2

接线员问他要什么样的女孩，他给出的回答是随便。他的嗓音被从白昼延续至深夜的经久不散的湿润雾气浸泡得沙哑而疲惫，如同两张砂纸在电话的这一端粗粝地摩擦。“立刻为您安排转接”，迷宫的看门人就这样愉快地将大门钥匙交给他。他坐在椅子上等待。电脑屏幕的光线在他的脸上投下不健康的光晕，单调的连线音中，他缓缓将电脑合上，望向阁楼外部的万家灯火。——没有万家灯火了，夜已深。楼下那个苟延残喘的老废物已经和他凶神恶煞的妻子在争吵后睡觉了；世界上静得仿佛只剩下他一个活人。Armitage Hux用指尖敲敲桌面。他等了将近半分钟了。再没有人接，他就要挂了。

“晚上好，先生。今晚由我来为您提供服务。”

对面的女孩像是来到家门前卖饼干的女童子军，出现得让人猝不及防，开口的一瞬间便直入正题。按在打火机上的拇指僵硬了一瞬，Hux坐直身体：

“你是谁？”

问出这样的问题让他有些后悔。一个成熟的客人不应这样开口，“嘿，小野猫，你今晚的内裤是什么颜色”？他应该问问类似于这样的、能够迅速帮助自己解决生理问题的、对电话双方都更为轻松的问题。只是他并不需要泄欲，至少不需要用这种奇怪的方式泄欲。现代年轻人泄欲的路子五花八门，这种好似远古遗风的电话色情行业在他看来，应该只是为那些半条腿迈进棺材的老色鬼们提供的服务了。

“我是你的甜心Kylo，Daddy。”

又或许这世界上并不缺他这样生疏的顾客，随机为他接通的女性似乎颇为流畅地回答了他的疑问。这个叫Kylo的女人鼻音很重，假意展现的娇媚给人的第一感觉便是笨拙，让他想起在马戏团里滚皮球的大象。

“Kylo。”

他重复一遍这个名字。那声“Daddy”叫得他不太舒服。以12年级的年龄来算，他远远不到能让别人喊Daddy的岁数，何况这Daddy充满了敷衍的味道，可见对方并不具备根据客人的声音见人下菜的业务水平。他正要开口寻找下一个话题，听筒的另一端传来悠远的汽笛声音；Kylo又说了句什么，他没听清。他等到汽笛声过去，渐次捕捉到这通电话在接通之时他感受到的不和谐的具象表现：Kylo那一端太吵了。他忘了自己刚刚要说的话，改口问道：

“你现在在哪儿？”

Kylo愣了一瞬：

“在路上。”

“半夜在路上？”

“明天早上我要到芝加哥。”

Kylo有些困惑地回答他。他也不是不能理解Kylo的困惑。半分钟了，他们还是没有切入色情电话应有的主题。幻想是色情电话交流的一环，于是他开始在脑子里构建一只面对挑剔的驯兽师而不知道要如何动作的大象。他一层层剥去大象的皮肤与肌肉，露出其中的骨骼：一个并不懂得怎样讨好客人的妓女，为了生计奔波的途中靠兼职色情电话赚些外快。

“所以你要去芝加哥出差？”

“出差”二字他加上重音，在他的认知里，他想象不出什么样的电话女郎会在嘈杂的道路上进行这门生意。Kylo琢磨了几秒，回答他：

“不算吧。我没有固定工作场所，去哪儿都不算出差，或者去哪儿都是出差……”

这倒算验证了他的幻想。居无定所的应召女郎，对吧？

“所以你住在哪里？车上？”

“你怎么知道？”

对方笑了一声。笑声之后是干咳，Kylo在声音中添加了一份甜腻的元素：

“我是说，如果有必要的话我就会睡在车上啦。我需要节省经费嘛。”

他看了一眼表。离电话接通已经过去了近一分半，他还没有展现出任何Kylo能够讨好他的可能性。无怪乎Kylo会试着在声音里面加点糖，尽管这糖实在是太劣质了。

“那你没必要的时候会睡在哪儿？”

“汽车旅馆。”

——合格的电话女郎不应该说些什么“你的床上、你的家里、你会收留我吗”之类的回应吗？“汽车旅馆”算什么让人倒胃口的东西？

Kylo回答的时候几乎想也没想。想也没想算是个重大失误，要么Kylo走的是卖弄清纯的路线，要么Kylo就是坦诚到了愚笨、愚笨到了令人吃惊的程度。这种坦诚让Hux仅有的一丝怜悯无处释放，他抛出去的橄榄枝被Kylo折断后扔进了垃圾桶。他靠向椅子后背，因为自己被分配到的这个女郎的业务能力之差而一阵哑然。就算他没打算用这种行为释放欲望又如何？电话费可是他付的。说点讨喜的话不应该是Kylo的职业要求吗？

“汽车旅馆”。贫穷的、迫于生计而四处奔波的流莺中的流莺，吉普赛流莺。20美元一晚上的房间，斑驳的墙纸上浸满来路不明的油污，贫穷而干瘦的流莺躺在布满精斑的床单上抽可卡因，床头柜上是不知道放了多久的爬着蟑螂的墨西哥卷饼。只靠想象他都能嗅到那种腥臭的气味了。

“……先生。”

Kylo在那边唤了他一声。他抽着烟没有回答，Kylo的声音便急不可耐地再度袭来：

“先生，你还在吗？”

“我在。”

他听到Kylo松了口气。

两分钟了。离最低收费标准还有30秒。他抖抖烟灰：

“干什么？”

“干什么——呃，我是说，先生有什么需要？……天哪。”

Kylo小声咕哝了一句，继而又打起精神道：

“先生，我、我们来做些顽皮的事情好不好？还是我们先来分享一些刺激的小秘密呢？”

他的嗓子发干。不是因为Kylo同样干巴巴的嗓音给了他什么巧妙的刺激，只是因为Kylo这念稿一般的语气平淡得让他发笑。他怀疑电话女郎是不是有一本下流的话术手册，而Kylo会像背课文一般背这本手册背到痛不欲生。给Kylo一个机会吧，他想。打够两分半钟。打够两分半钟他就挂，今天的失眠好奇心调研就到此为止。

“告诉我一个你的秘密吧。”

他像咖啡店的店员点单一般不咸不淡地问。

“……我穿着黑色的内衣。”

_我要一杯咖啡。_

“嗯。还有呢？”

“呃，胸罩也是黑色的。”

_加一点咖啡。_

“胸罩就是内衣的一部分。”

_咖啡就是咖啡的一部分。_

“……内衣下面的体毛我剃掉了。”

_……_ _加点牛奶吧。_

还行。还好点。比刚才那两句废话要好点。

“体毛？为什么？”

为了让Daddy能够拥有光滑的体验——

“因为感觉不好清理。也不雅观。好像有点做过火了，上厕所的时候会怕别人看到……”

他就知道他不能指望Kylo脱离了那本话术大全还能有什么表现。——怕别人看到？女人上厕所还要看对方的生殖器吗？

“所以你秃了。”

“什么秃了？你才秃了。体毛跟秃了有什么关系。头发安全着呢。”

“那就是眉毛？”

“……是下面的毛。”

“哦。”

一个没什么耐心的电话女郎，开玩笑的水平只能按不合格计。他看着秒针无情地宣告两分半的来临，还剩下两秒的时候他放下手机准备掐断通讯。一次失败的探索。如果电话女郎都是这副德行，他真不知道他那几个同学究竟是怎样找到的乐趣。

“简直搞不懂你。你有眉毛吧？你刮胡子会把头发眉毛也刮了吗？问这种低级问题。”

再次传来的声音让他错失了卡在两分半挂电话的机会，而进入了加时服务的Kylo竟然瞬间就变了一个人。语速变快了，语气也变得生硬而具有攻击性起来。可比起平淡的背稿腔调，这带着怨气的口吻反而能让Hux产生一点兴趣，仿佛他终于不用再和一个程序编写拙劣的AI对话，仿佛与他通话的终于变成了一个活人。对于一个电话女郎来说，他这种没有重点的客人，就算进入加时，恐怕也只会让人感到烦躁而已。他不是不能理解。他就是想扮演这种令Kylo烦躁的角色，钱是他出的，而Kylo只能忍着。

“我不怎么需要剃须。所以我不能理解你的举例。”

他回应Kylo的抱怨。

“……没毛你也算个男人？还是说你毛都没长齐？毛都没长齐就打这种电话？”

“犯得着这么凶吗，小姐？”

“没见过你这种随便浪费电话费的。不要因为这是父母的钱就随便挥霍好吗，小朋友？”

“你刚刚还叫我Daddy的。”

“吃屁去吧。听着，你到底是要撸一发还是要找个人闲聊天？有一种社交软件叫Facebook，你可以随便到上面找人闲聊天。哦，是不是你妈妈不让你用电脑？真是好可怜，小朋友——”

“我妈妈已经死了。”

“……唔。”

Kylo瞬间沉默了。沉默几秒，Kylo别别扭扭地追加了一句：

“我很抱歉。”

这简直是他今晚听到过的Kylo感情最真实的一句话了。对于母亲的去世他已经完成了悲伤的所有步骤，因此他还没可怜到会因为一个电话女郎的冒犯而火冒三丈的程度。道歉之后又是沉默，沉默让他手表上的秒针走时的声音都清晰可闻。他想，他和Kylo之间没什么好说的了。他们不需要讨论家庭，不需要讨论生活，他甚至也不想用Kylo的声音和服务来撸管。他刚刚放下手机准备挂断电话，通话结束的界面却提前跳了出来。他被挂断了。这个愚蠢而暴躁的电话女郎，在意识到自己的冒犯已经超越了某个界限后，先他一步从他的世界里逃跑了。


	3. Chapter 3

“有相关规定晚上我能不能留在这里吗？”

负责签单的中年经理从夹板上抬起头，意味深长地上下打量起他来。嘴里的口香糖左右巡回一圈，经理耸耸肩，重新低下头去：

“没有。”

“感谢上帝。”

“你是今天最后一单了。明天早上五点之前离开，我就当什么也没发生过。”

“谢谢你。感激不尽，真的……”

“签名。”

“唔。”

他接过笔和夹板，在送货司机一栏里写下自己的假护照上的名字：Kylo Ren。假护照用了十几年已经变成了真的，“Kylo Ren”这七个字母霸占了他的一切身份证件。他尝试用诚挚的眼神表示谢意，收到的只是在圣诞节前忙于加班而倍感烦躁的经理转身离去的背影。他在原地站了一阵。扭头看向卸货口所在的巷子之外，夜晚的霓虹灯光洒进逼仄的巷口，芝加哥不肯佘予他周五深夜的繁华，只留给他巷子两侧的大型垃圾桶和溅在靴子上的污泥。卷帘门在他面前果决地落下，他数了数手里的钞票，与巷子尽头那只贼眉鼠眼地叼着香肠的流浪狗共情了起来。

狗的眼睛像极了夜里丛林深处的篝火。篝火在围墙后消失的刹那，他已经坐回了自己那辆租来的黑色卡车。租下这辆带有第二排躺椅的卡车花了他不少钱，让他此前几年打零工的积蓄像是扔进暴跌的股市一般见了底。好在卡车司机的收入已经算得上是他这几年的巅峰，从两个月前开始，他的银行账户里终于又能够留下一些积蓄了。

抓起放在副驾驶上的背包挪到第二排，离凌晨一点还有三个小时。扣除写信需要的三十分钟，他还有两个半小时能拿来打个盹。五点钟要到城东去接货，下一站的目的地是印第安纳波利斯。生活就像是挂在餐厅后厨里的那根绳子，每一天的工作都像是点餐单一样按顺序排列好，比餐厅更残忍的是他的线性任务没有任何回旋的余地。正因为此，他需要抓紧时间；他在笔记本上划掉今天的日期和芝加哥这间大型超市的名字，翻开新的一页，开始写信。

_亲爱的妈妈，_

他写道，

_今天是我成为卡车司机的第十个月。_

_我越来越习惯于商场经理或者负责人空虚疲惫的眼神，深夜值班并不会给人带来多好的脾气。有时候会遇到一些家伙拉着我聊很久；他们看起来也无聊至极。其中几个人给我递过大麻烟卷，我没有接。我拒绝大麻烟卷的那个瞬间，他们的眼神就失去了神采，变得敷衍了事起来。_ _我不是他们的朋友，他们会想。我是外来者，我拒绝分享他们快乐的秘诀。_ _那就是我该撤退的时候了。我会去找一间郊外的免费停车场，或者干脆郊外的什么地方，能停下来让我睡一觉就可以。其实我已经有足够的钱来支撑我每天晚上都睡在汽车旅馆了。但我只有需要洗澡的时候才会去住一夜。你以前总说我太能浪费，现在我已经不记得我曾经过着怎样浪费的生活了。_

他抬起袖子蹭了蹭自己的脸。鼻头泛出的油脂已经累积了五天之久，油腻的气息萦绕着他的鼻腔久久不肯散去。现在是冬天，距离他上次洗澡还不到一个星期。冬天出汗出得少，他可以再等两天再找个地方洗澡。到时候他得给接线中心打个电话，通知对方当天晚上他不当班。还好，电话女郎没什么全勤奖。说到这个——

_说来好笑，一个月之前我开始兼职做午夜色情电话女郎。我知道这么说很粗鲁，但是说实话，你曾经直面过男人的性欲，而我刚刚拥有了这样新鲜的体验。我听到了各种不同的声音，各种下流的表达，各种男人的高潮瞬间_ _。_ _我不知道你怎么能忍受这些可笑的声音，电话里的男人在所谓的欲望面前脆弱得如同炸过了头的薯条。_ _“_ _性_ _”_ _到底是什么呢？能轻而易举地被另一个女人的声音满足吗？每次挂了电话我都在思考这件事。当然，还有我的分成。出乎我意料的是，相当一部分男人坚持不到两分半的时间。我觉得公司有必要缩短一下最低时限了，否则我们相当一部分时间里都赚不到什么钱。_

_你会不会问我有没有什么奇怪的顾客？有的。有些人喜欢隔着电话鞭打我，大部分人都喜欢我叫他们爸爸。一开始我说不出口，说多了也就习惯了，像说一句_ _“_ _芝士汉堡_ _”_ _一样稀松平常。但也会有更奇怪的顾客，有些人打过来电话只是为了聊天。我并不喜欢这种人。有什么可聊、可分享的呢？我不想听到其他人可悲的生活_ _，_ _何况他们的悲伤只是他们无处发泄的性欲的前奏。_ _“_ _我的妻子离开我了_ _”_ _，关我什么事？_ _“_ _我的女朋友出轨了_ _”_ _，那你真是可怜。_ _“_ _我的女儿出嫁了_ _”——_ _上帝，我希望我现在就能打电话给911。男人的欲望千奇百怪。_ _“_ _我养的小羊死了_ _”_ _。_

_但昨天有个人跟我说，_ _“_ _我的妈妈已经死了。_ _”_

_倒是和性没什么关系，因为我在骂他的时候提到了他的母亲。于是他那样告诉我。我感到很愧疚，所以我抢先一步挂了电话。那时候我意识到我又该给你写信了。上次已经隔了半年了吧？一到芝加哥完成任务，我就动笔了。_

削得很短的铅笔在纸上留下的印记很粗，他攥着那支笔用指腹揉了揉鼻头。蹭下来的油脂闪闪发亮，他对着自己的手吐了吐舌头。到了印第安纳波利斯就洗澡，他下定决心。笔尖重新抵回纸上，一时间他却又不知道还能再继续写些什么。哈欠操纵着他的下巴机械地让他张开嘴唇，他用笔卡住本子，侧着身子在躺椅上躺下，伸手关了车里的顶灯，沉重的眼皮告知他他已经无论如何都该睡一觉了。却有一辆播放着音乐的冰淇淋车在他脑子里巡游，顺着他写信的思路自顾自地发挥，喇叭里作响的不是冰淇淋口味，而是那句“我妈妈已经死了”。天，他真的很抱歉。但他把电话挂了不是吗？如果想要弥补也没有机会了。何况他能怎么弥补？使劲浑身解数帮那家伙撸一炮吗？——又一个怪胎。

或许还是个未成年的怪胎。昨天那个客户的声音很年轻，但年轻人未必会打这种色情电话来解决性欲。对方听起来并不是什么老手；他想象着，一个个头矮小、弱不禁风、眼镜下长满雀斑、在学校里被恶霸欺凌的毛头小鬼，装出大人的模样来打色情电话，去连如何与电话女郎沟通都不甚了了。真是可怜啊——不，他不应该对这种人感到怜悯——他咬咬牙。这些不需要开着卡车披星戴月为自己谋口饭吃的学生。只要写完作业，他们就能睡个饱。他们有宽裕的家庭支撑他们的大学学费，摘掉眼镜参加几个派对就可以改变他人对自己的印象。保持一个差不多的成绩，毕业以后找到的工作就大概率不会和卡车司机有超过五次的交集。他们可能会打一次失败的色情电话；但他们拥有光明的未来。

光明的未来。

他想起自己被恶霸揪着头发按进墩布桶时的痛苦，腥臭的污水漫进他的鼻孔和口腔，其中不知道混合了多少他的眼泪。他没有能改变自己的命运，他没有派对需要参加。他逃跑了，像昨晚那通打不下去的电话一样，逃离了他原本优渥的生活，他等不到能够上大学的时候了。回想起过去让他想要呕吐，他急促地呼吸了几次让自己平静下来，小臂上留下了他用指甲掐出来的新月形的凹痕。别想了，Kylo，别想了。Ben Solo已经不在了。那个放学后在公园里可悲地只能找堆沙堡的五岁小朋友一起玩的高中生已经消失了。

将手伸进自己沾着黄芥末酱污渍的T恤，他捏了捏自己饱满的胸肌。离家十三年，频繁的体力工作让他不复青春时代孱弱的体格，六英尺二英寸的身高也足够让他和那些恶霸一决高下。但他哪里还有去和对方一决高下的机会？那些恶霸在做什么呢？穿着笔挺的西装，喝着上好的咖啡，坐在曼哈顿的高级写字楼里，弹指一挥间进行着上百万上千万的交易，不是吗？

又怎么会睡在窄小的卡车后座上，蜷着腿不知道这庞大的身躯该如何安放呢？

生活会因为选择而变得不公平。

昨天那个年轻人又会怎么选择？

他脑子里又跳出那面孔模糊的形象来。大概是个红发吧，他猜测。被欺负得最严重的那种。黑框眼镜很大，大得遮住了半张脸；戴着牙套；不对，他昨天听到了打火机的声音。是偷爸爸的烟出来抽的小鬼吗？企图用这种行为让自己变得更成熟一点？

可那小鬼却无法顺畅地和电话女郎来一场速战速决的交流。在他挂了电话以后，小鬼会再播一次号来匹配一个更有经验的“女郎”，从此陷入电话色情的泥潭不可自拔吗？父亲发现家里暴涨的电话账单会痛心疾首吗？无论如何，如果他是那家伙进入这个世界的起点，那么毫无疑问，他让那个年轻人失望了。他们打了三分半的电话，他让那家伙白花钱了。不过这也算让对方花钱买个教训吧？未成年人还是不要这么早就购买性服务比较好。就算是电话也一样是性。光明的未来在前方等待，太早陷入这种陷阱可是对未来没什么好处的。

由他来挂掉电话是正确的。他不应该让一个没有母亲的未成年人在色情服务上浪费金钱。他不知道对方的家境是什么水平，但他清楚地知道贫穷是什么滋味。将手从衣服里抽出来的时候他的指关节摩擦到干硬的污渍，黄芥末酱的味道在他的口腔里蔓延开来，饥饿和疲倦像双生子一样交替着殴打他的胃部，让他在躺椅上缩成了一团。该睡了，可是又无法睡得安心。他在躺椅上来回翻了几次身，坐起来再次打开顶灯，草草地在本子上写下最后一句：

_我想你，妈妈。_

他把这句话划去了。

咬了咬短短的铅笔，他重新写下：

_下次见，妈妈。_

将纸撕下，打开背包。抽出一枚皱皱巴巴的信封，他将纸对折两次塞进了信封里。他写下地址，心中知晓正是这样一次次地写下地址的行为保证了他在十三年的流浪中没有忘记家中的坐标。一切都会消失不见的恐惧突然间占据了他的心头；他的牙齿哆嗦起来，旋即他强迫自己迅速地将信封起来扔进了包里。他总是需要频繁地深呼吸才能让自己不要变得好似恐慌症发作一般可悲。他缓过来了，从包里翻出那一叠厚厚的信件。他把新写的那一封塞进捆着信件的皮筋里，扫了一眼最上面那封信的日期。

他离家第二个月的时候写的那封信。

他数不清十三年里他已经写了多少封了。但他数得清他总共寄出去多少封：零。

仪表盘上的时钟警告他时间已经迈向了23点，他在写信这件事上浪费了太多的时间。他匆匆忙忙地将背包扔在一旁，重归不那么彻底的黑暗之中，摸出眼罩帮助自己进入睡眠。还有两个小时。最好今晚的老色鬼少一点，他太需要休息了。能不能两点之前没有人打电话进来？——妄想有助于顺利睡眠。他听到刷街的摩托车呼啸着驶过小巷，伴随着恣意的呼喊，像他小时候在铁道旁追逐过的火车一般逐渐远去，属于他人的快乐带来的聒噪声响是他今夜像捡垃圾一般捡起来的过期的棉花糖。


	4. Chapter 4

Poe和Finn那副叽叽笑着低声在餐厅里分享色情电话经历的模样变得悄无声息，如同他在利用回忆观看一场滑稽的默剧。电话另一端传来的叫床声成了伴奏，刺耳得仿佛他戴了一副高频失衡的耳机。秒表告诉他两分半的时间到了。他打断对面的娇喘，冷淡地说了句“谢谢”，不等对方回应，便把电话挂断了。

他盯着扔在桌面上的写着电话号码的小纸条。电灯柱子上撕下来的，两位他并不是很瞧得起的狐朋狗友像分享小秘密一般在两天前塞给他的东西。他还记得Poe和Finn挤眉弄眼地在餐厅桌旁你来我往地表演打电话的过程，那时候他分明记得他离开餐厅后就把纸条扔进了垃圾桶。但不知为何这东西昨天晚上还是会出现在他的口袋里？他到底扔了吗？他不记得。难道是他对于这种事情的不齿感升到了某种高度，以至于为他捏造出来了扔掉纸条的记忆？

可无论他究竟有没有扔掉纸条，真正的事实就是他昨晚失眠的时候耐不住好奇心和无聊打出去了那通电话。今晚亦然。今晚他的运气还算可以，匹配给他的是个业务能力处于中等水平的电话女郎。废话不多，也不会老老实实地回答他的问题，在他的沉默中兀自表演起来，只把电话这一端的他当成了一块无声的木头。很糟糕对吧？很糟糕。很糟糕却也比昨天那个落荒而逃的家伙强多了，至少让他知道了隔着电话的呻吟声究竟有多么可笑。社交行为中不可或缺的元素叫做“谈资”。他的谈资到手了，他应该把这张小纸条扔掉了。

纸条揉成疙瘩扔进垃圾桶，他离开椅子躺上了桌边的床。他的家很大，大到一个佣人一整天的时间不见得清洁得完，但分给他的区域很小，他就像是碍眼的杂物一般被他的亲生父亲和继母扔进了无人看管的阁楼里。如今Brendol Hux因为癌症行将就木，等待着他的是时间流逝带来的父亲的死亡、巨额的遗产、脱离监护的18岁生日、能够让他开展下一段人生旅程的大学。那时候他会搬出去；搬出去，到自己准备去念的大学附近租一间公寓住下。月初他拿到了Offer，从那以来他全身心都用来在课堂上走神和等待即将到来的假期。没有作业要写，没有工作要找。人到了无聊的极限就会做出越界的事，他想他因为未来的不确定性而失眠、因为失眠而选择靠色情电话消磨几分钟时间的行为就算越界的一种。

手机屏幕的亮光让他的脸看起来比日间更要苍白。

他点进通话记录，手指停留在拨通过两次的色情通讯号码上，望着弹出来的“删除”选项，手指挪上去，却又一直没有抬起来。他发现他记不起来今天和昨天这两个电话女郎的名字了。他的时间和电话费像空气一般存在却透明，好像虚无用气枪在他胸口打了一个洞。他放弃通话记录，转而去看了20分钟股票。他觉得后背燥热的那部分肌肉上的热度消退了，于是他缓缓吐出一口气，翻了个身。他闭上眼又睁开，床头闹钟在他的瞪视中告诉他现在是凌晨一点十五。他睡不着。他又失眠了。

——嘟，嘟，嘟。

色情通讯台的接线员一定会让电话响够七秒钟。

给足了新手缓冲的时间，又不至于让老手等得心浮气躁。带着一丝挑逗气息的接线员的声音响起的那一刻，他的牙齿狠狠地咬住了自己半边嘴唇的肉。

“请问您需要什么样的女孩？”

这问题他一个小时以前刚刚听过。第三次了，他没有回答“随便”。他在今夜和昨夜间衡量一番，半晌才道：

“有个鼻音很重的。态度不怎么好，估计业绩也很差——”

“您有她的姓名吗？”

“我忘了。K——K什么的，或者C，我不确定——”

“Kylo？”

“好像是。”

唔，似乎就是这个名字。

“稍等。现在为您接通。”

接线员迅速让他进入了新一轮的等待。他感到胃部翻滚，有些想吐。他不明白自己为什么选择了昨天那个脾气很差又毫无情趣的电话女郎。为了和人吵一架吗？为了在Kylo身上发泄自己在夜里不得不回到这个家中时，在阁楼里感受到的憋闷与烦躁？

又是半分钟的等待。凭着这等待时间，他几乎都可以确定今天找人没找错。难道Kylo会让每个给他打电话的客人都等这么久？职业操守能不能跟上一点？平时做流莺也是这副德行吗？

——也对，如果是个擅于讨好客人的妓女，又怎么会沦落到做流莺的地步？

“……晚上好，先生。今晚由我为您提供服务。我是您的甜心Kylo，Da——”

“你听起来很困。”

他打断了Kylo的开场白道。这水平何止是差，简直比昨天晚上更差。Kylo听起来像是刚刚被人从床上揪起来死活不想去上学的小女孩，回答爸妈的问题没有一句神志在线。他的问题换来几句咕哝：

“是有点……不过没关系，客人想要什么？……我现在……”

“你到芝加哥了？”

他问。他的问题像颗深水炸弹般炸没了Kylo的声音，几秒钟后他才听到布料摩擦的声响，和一句明显清醒起来的回应：

“怎么是你？”

“不可以是我吗？”

“你今天过生日？”

“什么？”

“你今天满十八岁了？不是都跟你说了，未成年人不要购买色情服务——”

上帝。

“那我挂了。”

“随你便——别，等等。聊会儿吧。聊够两分半你再挂。”

Kylo的急切让他在电话这端送出无声的嘲笑。方才的惊讶过后，Kylo身上的倦意似乎卷土重来，他竟然听到这位理应为他服务的电话女郎毫不掩饰地打了个哈欠。哈欠声过后，Kylo回味了一阵刚刚的对话，这才有些反应迟钝地道：

“对，我到芝加哥了。”

“刚刚服务完别人？”

“没有，你是第一个。不过我也算服务过别人了……然后睡了两个小时。”

“服务”到11点多，然后睡了两个小时。两个小时后就来上班了。

“今天住在汽车旅馆？”

“住在车里。”

“你的车一定很难闻。”

精液、汗液、爱液的味道混杂在一起——

“……用得着你说。但我放了熏香剂在车里，竹子味儿的。很淡，但是闻起来感觉自己像熊猫……”

“你哪有熊猫可爱。”

“我和熊猫一样强壮。”

“难怪你这么没市场。”

“这跟我有没有市场有什么关系？做我们这行的——反正竹子味儿的熏香很好闻就是了。我还有柠檬嗅盐，防止我犯困……”

“你好像总是睡眠不足。”

“工作太密了，当然睡眠不足。哪像你们这些小少爷，各个都能睡到饱。”

话说的没错，可就是听起来有些别扭。他不禁同情起这苦难的流莺了；“像熊猫一样强壮”，根本就是个笑话。怕不是饿得瘦骨嶙峋，乳房已经干瘪到和男人没什么区别了吧？

“所以你明天也准备睡在车里？”

“明天……明天不好说。白天可能睡几个短觉吧，不过我还要赶去印第安纳州。什么时候到了什么时候找个地方住下。”

“去那儿干什么？”

“我有一批货要送。”

……送货？

“什么货？”

“啊……没什么。没什么，没有。”

一连串的否认完全暴露出了Kylo说漏了嘴的事实，而他当然不会任由这个愚蠢的女郎将真实的故事靠如此拙劣的方式掩盖掉。他咂咂嘴，追问道：

“到底什么货？解释一下。”

“……小秘密。”

“小秘密？”

“能让人快乐起来的东西，”

Kylo嘟哝着敷衍，

“五颜六色的。收到的人都会很快乐。”

……摇头丸？

Kylo居然还能利用流莺的身份贩毒，这算是他没想到的。

“你出卖身体还不够，还要靠这种事情赚钱？”

不过也不好说，以贩养吸呢？

“谁出卖身体了？谁告诉你我出卖身体了？没事儿别瞎猜——”

“你这样迟早会被抓的。”

“啊？”

仿佛是第一次听到这样的警告一般，Kylo的疑惑纯粹得不掺一点杂质。隔着电话，他觉得他仿佛变成了救助所的咨询顾问，皱了皱眉头说：

“我的意思是你应该找一点正常的营生——”

“我现在在做的就是正常的营生。”

多坚决的语气啊，好像一个傻子在说1+1=5241352272131一样。

“你说是就是吧。”

“我就一个‘不正常’的兼职，内容是现在跟你打电话。”

“收入怎么样？”

“一般。”

“一般你还做？”

“这一行有做得好的，我比不上。我那天看见有个家伙——呃，有个女人车里挂着一个金色高脚杯的钥匙扣，那种才算是做得好的。”

“怎么看出来的？”

“你有没有上我们网站去看过？你可以通过输入一串数字给我们打赏。一个月被打赏超过3000美元的就能拿到金色高脚杯。”

“平常分成呢？”

“没多少钱。少得超乎你的想象。”

“所以你才要我必须打够两分半。”

“嗯。两分钟了，你再坚持一下，谢谢Daddy。”

“别用这么恶心的称呼。”

“你们男人不都喜欢这个？”

“我不喜欢。”

“那我怎么称呼你？”

“……A。”

“A？就一个A？Mr. A？”

“可以。”

反正他打完今天这通就没有后续了。何必费工夫捏一个假名出来即用即抛？

“成吧，Mr. A。你也知道我赚得少了，要不要大发慈悲记一下我的工号？明天再打的时候就可以直接报工号——说回来你今天怎么找到我的？哦，你一定是记住我的名字了……”

“不需要。”

“什么？”

“不用给我你的工号。”

“报指定工号可以打八折。”

“我说了我不需要。”

“……你有钱你说了算。”

“你哪儿来的自信觉得我还会给你打电话？”

“我——操，行。你随便。”

Kylo果然还是暴露了自己的脾气。说不上为什么他感到很有趣，或许这两分半里他就是在等这样的瞬间。两分二十秒。他的目的提前达成了。现在的Kylo听起来像是只没睡够的暴脾气猫。——或者熊猫。只是Kylo似乎还没完全服软，仍在强撑着面子，克制了一番情绪，絮絮叨叨地接着道：

“你们年轻人就要好好学习，不要成天打这种电话，好好学习才能有光明的未来——”

“我只说了我不会给你打，没说我不会给别人打。”

“你他妈——都强调过几次了，未成年人——”

两分二十八秒。

Kylo暴躁的声音扔在房间里回响。他将手机从耳边放下，当数字跳到02:29时，按下了红色的挂断按钮。

陡然降临的静默中，他长长地吐出一口气，爬起来点了支烟。他打开窗户，坐在窗边看着青烟飘散到月色浩渺的夜空中去。他轻轻哼起最近同学间流行的那首新歌来。自己的声音缔造的旋律之外，他几乎能听到一声直上云霄的“操”，隔着遥远的距离从芝加哥的某辆汽车里响亮地传来。香烟随着嘴角弧度的变化轻轻抖动；他想象着干瘦而苍老的Kylo怒不可遏的模样。他笑了。


	5. Chapter 5

一个神智健全的人不该因为毛头小子的作弄大发雷霆——他不同意这一点，讨人嫌的小家伙多得是，那些在马路上乱闯乱窜的小孩子就是最好的例子。可一个神智健全的人不该因为毛头小子的作弄而气得十几个小时都好似一块结石堵在了食道里——午餐的时候吃着肉饼已经不是很新鲜的路边汉堡，坐在卡车里进行短暂的休憩时，回想起昨夜被吵醒后接到的第一个电话，Kylo还是忍不住在驾驶室里大骂了一句“操”。他这一声大得让隔壁停车位的司机都扭过头来看了他一眼；他瞪回去，旋即拉上了后座位置的窗帘。进入印第安纳州州界后他就多少放松了一些，奢侈地给了自己半个小时的休息时间。按照当前的进度，他甚至可以早点交货，晚上找个地方住下，从22点开始上工到1点，洗个澡再美美地睡到明天早上。

久违的可以一觉睡足七个小时的夜晚。他该怎么庆祝一下？

交货以后不如去买点什么东西吃个够吧？

吞掉最后一口汉堡，将包装纸扔进垃圾袋，摸索着找到放在座位下方的矿泉水瓶，他拧开瓶盖将小儿子插进去撒了泡尿。衣服已经很脏了，所以直接把手在衣服上抹抹也没关系；在汽车旅馆附近找个自助洗衣店就能解决换洗衣服的问题，成为卡车司机后一直如此。做出这种粗鲁行为的时候他总感觉有些刺激，好似这是对自己出生后的那十几年的、不自由的养尊处优的复仇。爬回前座跳下卡车，他绕到车厢后方，习惯性地检查了一番门锁和货物：几十箱圣诞节装饰物，用他强壮的肌肉码放得整整齐齐。

完美。

他愉快地吹了声口哨。口哨声刚刚落下，他偏又想起昨晚险些说漏嘴的那个瞬间。——让对方知道自己是卡车司机，哈哈。不得不说Mr. A的好奇心简直让人感到厌烦，可他却总是不受控地对Mr. A的问题九成以上有求必应。或许是他太久没和什么人正常地聊过天了，以至于他甚至本能地想要珍惜一个不打算听他叫床而只是会对他的生活产生好奇的臭小鬼。这混蛋还在两分二十九秒的时候掐了他的电话。如果还有下一次，他一定要——

算了。

谁说会有下一次的？

来路不明的挫败感涌上心头，他对着其中一只纸箱打出一拳，却硬生生地在纸箱被砸出一个洞之前收了手。冷静，Kylo。你这暴脾气的毛病应该改改，否则你永远都学不会讨好家庭餐厅里的女服务员，你会永远都找不到女朋友和老婆的。

……唔。不如今夜再在汽车旅馆里撸一发吧。现在他也不是付不起色情频道的费用了。

下定决心让自己把“Mr. A”丢在脑后，抛下那个因他的失控行为感到诧异的隔壁司机，他发动汽车按照导航继续驶向了本日的目的地。路况比上午要好些，总不至于让他一边开车一边骂破了喉咙。想到这里他清了清嗓子，一手离开方向盘往嘴里放了颗润喉糖；却险些被加塞的私家车引出一场车祸，探出脑袋骂人让他还没被唾液沾湿的润喉糖都喷出了嘴外。他又一次烦躁起来，狠狠地拍了两次喇叭才缓过劲儿。他才吃完汉堡没多久便又饿了。他想找个地方躺着什么也不干。他想什么也不干的情况下就有钱源源不断地打入自己的账户，他再仔细想想，其实他以前过得何尝不是这种生活……

打住，Kylo Ren，打住。

专心看前面的路，路上送死还要拉着你一起死的蠢货多到数不胜数。

在开一阵歇一阵的状态中度过四个小时，站在商场卸货口看到收货人因为货品提前到来而感到讶异的表情时他感到一阵满足，接过令人心安的钞票后便爽利地跳上车短暂地恢复了自由身。他思考了一分钟要不要去郊野公园坐坐，只是逐渐沉落的夕阳很快便打消了他这个念头。休息才是第一位的。他要洗澡、他要恢复个人卫生、他要好好吃一顿、他恨不得色情电话公司晚上八点钟就能开工。再提前一个小时上工怎么样？晚上九点开始接电话，顺便再看看现在电视里都在演点什么？他用不着担心生物钟的问题。对于他这种四海为家的人来说，随时倒头就睡已经是他的某种特殊能力了。

三人份的墨西哥卷饼套餐用纸袋装好，被他像什么宝贝一样放在了汽车旅馆掉了漆的桌子上。洗个舒畅的热水澡，他仔仔细细地刮干净了一个星期以来扎得他胯下发痒的体毛。穿着仅有一件的珍贵睡衣溜达着到洗衣房去扔进衣服和钢镚，坐在院子里的漂亮女生上下打量他时他又慌里慌张地加快脚步避开了对方的视线。昏暗的旅馆房间真是个绝佳的避难所。他吐出一口气，耳朵里窜进屋外女性的嬉笑声，和隔壁男女的吵架声混成市井的交响乐。不是他能享受得了的交响乐。他拿起枕头盖在脑袋，用枕头两侧压住耳朵。安静多了。安静到就像他9年级那天经历过的一个困乏的午后，他在自己的屋子里醒来，扒拉了一颗床头柜上的糖碗里放着的奶糖，带着满嘴的甜味再度昏昏沉沉地睡去……

睡到现在。

……该死。他刚刚睡了多久？

从弹簧咯吱作响的床上猛地翻身下来，漫进房间里的光线已经缺失了天然的成分，随着酒店霓虹灯招牌的变化更换着颜色。撩开窗帘看看，不出所料，太阳早就沉到了地球的另外半边。他搓了搓酸胀的眼睛，这才想起来看表：22:37。太糟糕了。他居然直接睡过今天晚上打算上工的时间了。

匆匆忙忙地在系统里登记了23:00-02:00的上工时间段，剩下的二十分钟被他用来狼吞虎咽地将早已凉透的卷饼填进了胃里。嘴里还残留着软趴趴的饼皮口感时他接到了第一个电话，对方哼哧哼哧的喘息声让他半猜着判断出对面的老色鬼撸管正撸到一半。他寒暄了没两句便玩着消消乐说起挑逗的话来，要诀是不能只给男人他们想要的，否则两分半的时间是个谁也凑不到的坎。

“你要舔舔我的小嫩屄吗，先生？”

要对他们提出要求。要让他们分心，走神，延迟他们高潮的到来——

“你先给我舔舔怎么样？”

老色鬼哼哧哼哧地回答他。

……想得倒是挺美。

他这局消消乐输了。浪费了5点体力。他怎么没注意还剩下多少步？

“让你舔就给我舔，啰嗦那么多干什么？”

他没好气地回了一句。说完这句话他又咬了咬舌头，琢磨着这两分半的标准恐怕这一轮是达不到了。他听到对面蓦然沉寂下来；几秒种后，呼吸声再起，对方吞了吞口水道：

“你喜欢玩点狠的，宝贝？”

……妈啊。

“还是你懂我，先生。”

“躺下把腿分开，让Daddy好好照顾照顾你……”

来了。他不想听到却不得不听到的声音还是来了。电话彼端传来猥亵的水声，恶心得他不由得将专门用来做生意的手机推得离自己远了半米。还好今天在旅馆，他还有这半米的空间可以发挥；他咬咬牙，配合地捏着嗓子叫起来，若不是有变声器的帮助，连他自己都觉得他的叫床声听起来好似乌鸦。在路上骂了一天的人，他的嗓子现在隐隐作痛，两分半的时间到了，他暂停呻吟喝了口水。这个老色鬼还在一厢情愿地玩弄那个根本不存在的屄；他大喊着够了，受不了了，快来操我，快把你的大鸡巴放进我的屄里来，我要你硬硬的大鸡巴。他的消消乐这一次过了。很好，下一关。下一关看起来怎么这么复杂？——就是这样，Daddy，就是那儿，啊、啊、啊。不行，开局好像就失误了。别吧，又浪费五点体力？——我要不行了，Daddy，你要让我疯掉了，啊，啊，啊。Daddy，我要高潮了，啊。啊。

嗓子实在是痛得仿佛在被白蚁噬咬，最后几声他叫得实在是有些无精打采。好在老色鬼的阈值比他想象得更低，他揉着喉结缓解疼痛的同时，电话另一端传来了粗野的咆哮声。这声音意味着对方的高潮，这声音他永远都适应不了。把客户伺候射了当然是最基础的职业素养，但每次听到别的男人射精都好像对方射在了他脸上一样让他恶心。他需要重复告诉自己钱难挣屎难吃，重复在客人高潮后调节自己的情绪。他深深吸了口气，换上甜腻的口吻，

“我这次服务怎么样？先生，如果您需要我的工号——”

电话断了。

“……操你妈。呸。”

他对着地板吐了口口水。倒也不是第一次有这种经历了。男人这种东西就是这样的，偷偷摸摸打电话，偷偷摸摸高潮，然后像做贼一样从他们的性爱工具身边逃跑。十次报工号九次都不会有人听，剩下的一次带来的转化率基本上也就是0……别基本上了，就是0。做了这么久色情电话女郎，他的回头客数量并不是一只手就数的过来。他的回头客没有手才数得过来。

承认自己没有职业精神和相应的水平并不容易，所以他不打算承认了。

喝水，撒尿，躺回床上，打开另一款消消乐游戏。第二通电话打进来；第二通，第三通。今天不用开着车打电话，因此他在每通电话的空隙中一五一十地记录下了电话的时间与时长。他把自己的每一分收入和支出都计算得很清楚，银行卡里的余额就是他为数不多的欣慰源泉。第四通、第五通，他的嗓子真的要冒烟了。他含着糖说话的声音似乎让几个老色鬼的鸡巴精神抖擞；十七、十八、十九通。今晚还不错，目前为止有十一个打够最短时长的。美国男人雄起指日可待不是吗？二十、二十一、二十二。接到第三十五通的时候他开始犯困，离他的下班时间还有半个小时。他就不该登记这么久的。今天应该休息，他还不如今天不上班算了。

第三十六通。

他咳嗽两声，接起来：

“晚上好。今晚由我……”

“天气预报说印第安纳州今天下雨了。”

还算不上熟悉的声音，却是熟悉的讨人嫌的腔调。他噎了两秒，皱起眉头：

“……怎么又是你？！”

“我没有资格给你打电话吗？”

“都说了多少次了，毛都没长齐的未成年——”

电话断了。

……搞什么？

Mr. A是不是有什么精神方面的问题？

还是说“毛都没长齐”戳到了Mr. A的死穴？

……如果这不是只能单方面拨打的电话服务就好了。他能打回去骂这小子整整一个小时。

带着卷土重来的坏脾气接下后面的几通电话，后续的半小时他就没打算能赚到一分钱。熬到两点钟就下班，他想着，抓起剩下的半份卷饼咬了第一口下去。还没来得及咀嚼，新的电话就打了进来，他有些烦躁地接起来：

“晚上好——”

“你们的打赏代码是多少？”

什么？

“776241，10美元。776242……”

“300呢？”

“7762430。请问有什么……”

“你看下自己的记录到账了没有。”

“……啊？”

“我说我刚刚给你打了300，你这弱智。你骂人的时候那个脑子去哪儿了？”

他眨巴了半天眼睛，一时半会儿没有反应过来电话那边的人究竟在说什么鬼话。手机弹出消息，他真的收到了300美元的打赏；他惊讶得一时合不拢嘴，有那么一秒觉得自己变成了悬疑公路片里的主人公。结结巴巴地，他疑惑地开口：

“呃……谢、谢谢？”

“谢谢谁？”

谁？

“呃……”

“我问你印第安纳州今天是不是下雨了。”

……Mr. A。

他真的该记住了。他想他再也不会忘了这家伙的声音了。

他迟缓地扔下卷饼，慢腾腾地挪到窗边：

“印第安纳波利斯没有。……你给我打了300块？”

“不然是谁？”

“你是不是有什么毛病——抱歉，我不是这个意思——我是说——”

“你对金主就这个态度？”

“OK，谢谢，Mr. A，但我还是想问——”

“你已经三次提到你要给我服务了，每次都烂得让人发指。第四次了，你是不是该做点什么了？”

“事先声明，我不是不打算提供服务，是你每次都在说废话——”

“我看到打赏两分钟内是可以撤回的。”

Mr. A的威胁效果立竿见影。300块钱天降之财能消磨一切的坏脾气，他骂人的句子憋在心里没有说出口。拳头捣在桌子上发出巨响，他忍着痛清了清嗓子，强迫自己打起精神，带着一种因报复心而引起的斗志，清晰而谄媚地说道：

“所有服务供您挑选。您想要什么，Mr. A？”


	6. Chapter 6

“你最擅长的吧。”

他听到Mr. A点了支烟。清晰的打火机的声音，没错。这不是他第一次听到Mr. A在抽烟了；但至少此刻，抽烟足以说明两件事：第一，Mr. A理论上来说是成年了。第二，Mr. A做足了慢慢“欣赏”他的表演的准备。然而“表演”和“被折磨”也可能是同一回事，想到这里他齿后发冷，克制不住地打了个冷颤。正常来说，他还有五分钟就该下班了。但300美元买五分钟，就算是Mr. A这种神经兮兮的家伙，大概也不会觉得太划算吧？

“你最擅长的”，Mr. A要求他。多么随性的要求啊，往好的角度想想，这甚至都算得上是一种体贴。可惜这种随性和体贴在他身上不起作用：他没有擅长的。事实很简单，他是个没有擅长领域的电话女郎。如果他有，他也不会赚得如此之少，甚至连一个回头客都没有了。

他拧着眉毛想了想：

“我擅长骂人。”

Mr. A告诉他：

“那不行。”

就知道不行。他的眉毛拧得像嵌进木头里的螺丝。没什么擅长的，换句话来说是不是能解释成也没什么太差劲的？木桶理论？能兜住的水不多，但好歹也是个合格的木桶？这样的话——

他抽出其中一块最常用的木板，结合他对Mr. A身份的揣测：

“小弟弟，想不想尝尝姐姐的甜屄？”

他没期待Mr. A能给他什么好的反馈。果然，沉默确实不算一种好的反馈。半晌，Mr. A吐出一口烟：

“恶心人也有个限度。”

“给老子——”

“你自己就不想要？”

“啥？”

“只要回报没有付出不行吧。你自己想要什么？”

我想操屄。

他忍住没说。当然不能说。他得先想想Mr. A期待的是什么答案——我想要？我想要什么？小弟弟大鸡巴操我？

或许是他沉默的时间太久，Mr. A有些没耐性地道：

“你自慰给我听吧。”

“哦。”

原来Mr. A喜欢这个啊。这个他表演过，他知道。其实和别的也没什么区别，不过就是张嘴叫罢了。他干咳一声，开始表演；啊、啊、啊。小弟弟，你搞得姐姐好舒服。只是他喊了没两句，Mr. A就打断他道：

“怎么跟乌鸦似的？”

“……你才跟乌鸦似的。”

骂是这么骂了，还真的第一次有人也觉得他的叫声像乌鸦。他不由得生出一种亲近感；但不行，他不能笑，他不能这么想。这可是Mr. A。会给他这种电话女郎打300块钱的神经病。

“你现在在哪儿？车上？”

Mr. A问他。

“在旅馆。今天住旅馆。”

他很高兴话题能回到日常生活上来。他注意到自己很明显地松了口气。

“那就躺床上。”

“啊？”

“躺床上自慰，很难吗？还是你有别的客人在排队？”

“没……没了。”

他看了一眼系统，没有正在排队的电话。

“那就躺下吧。自慰给我听。还是说你屄被操了太多次了你已经不知道怎么自慰了？”

“说话别那么难听。”

“这可是色情热线。”

……倒也无法反驳。他瘪瘪嘴，回到床上躺下，看着自己宽松的男式四角内裤，轻轻哼了一声。行。今天是不是打算撸一管来着？——有个傻蛋花钱听我撸管，哈哈。那就让他听吧。

手指嵌进贴着肚皮的裤腰里，他握住了自己光溜溜的小三寸。刮掉体毛是正确的，至少在自渎的时候手腕不会磨得发痒。从床头柜里翻出一本卷了边儿的色情杂志，他看着杂志上的女郎想象起来。他想象曼妙的身段，摇摆的丰满臀部，想到自己平常用来讨好色鬼的骚话从那水盈盈的唇间漫出，他很高兴自己的小儿子慢慢有了抬头的征兆。他微微喘息着，接着往下想。

把你的大鸡巴放进来，Daddy。

——女郎的声音在他的脑海中和自己的声音重叠了。他一龇牙，痛苦地意识到这些骚话被他说了太多次，已经完全失去了能够在幻想中讨好他的性质。他有些不悦地哼哼起来。得想点别的什么，他持续着手上的动作，某些能让我产生性欲的东西，比如说——

“手指放进去。”

……放什么？放哪儿？

“好的，Mister。”

他姑且还是答应了。毕竟Mr. A又不会真的出现在他面前，不可能知道他放进去没有。但他还是让手向下方挪了挪；手指碰到后穴入口的时候他屁股一紧，不，这果然不是什么他能探索的领域。他吐吐舌头，还是继续想办法刺激自己的阴茎。套弄了半分钟他低声一句诅咒，见了鬼了，他今天怎么都没有进一步的反应。高不成低不就，他似乎卡在了半勃的界限上，无论如何都找不到进一步的刺激了。

焦虑之中他抬头无望地随意扫了一眼，视线停留在了黑着屏幕的电视上。他坐起来，犹豫一瞬，对着Mr. A道：

“我得把电视打开。”

“为什么？”

“我需要色情频道刺激一下。”

“性欲？”

“对。”

“你果然已经被操太多次了，阈值太高了。”

“你嘴不想要了是吧？”

“你钱不想要了？”

“已经到账了。你后悔也来不及了。”

“明天还有。”

“……”

啧。

怪就怪自己没出息，对不对？

忽略吧，忽略。反正是隔着电话的陌生人，说话难听点也没什么大不了的。天知道他不仅没有屄，他也没有操过屄；他是个可悲的将要埋进30岁的处男，他为了省钱甚至不肯去嫖妓。他又不知道该如何与女性聊天。他无法讨好任何人。他连正常地和女服务生说句谢谢都很艰难。他……

算了算了。正事要紧。

他拾起遥控器打开了电视。上一个住在这里的家伙看来也有和他一样的需求，电视甫一打开就弹出了色情频道收费提示。他哼唧道：

“色情频道要收费。”

“刚不是给你打钱了吗？”

“另外收费。”

“我没要求你看色情频道。”

“那我自慰不出来。”

“你看吧。”

十几秒钟的空隙。“叮”，到账10美元。

他得意地笑了笑，在身后竖起两只枕头，舒坦地让上半身靠上了床头。他按下“确认”，准备换台；可换台键无论如何都没有作用了。他把遥控器在腿上拍了拍。

“你在干嘛？”

“……看电视？”

“你打自己屁股了？”

“我——对，我打了。我想着你在打我的屁股。”

他有点想咬了自己的舌头。

“你在看什么频道？”

他瞥了一眼左上角：

“……劲爆快感Gay乐园。”

“Gay？”

“我没法换台，”

他解释道，

“遥控器大概是没电了。现在屏幕上是两个穿军装的男人，其中一个裤子褪到一半，正趴在桌子上——”

“关了吧。”

“……好。”

他按了按关机键，遥控器依旧没有什么反应。不至于这么倒霉吧？

“连电视都关不了。你等我一下，我去看看自动贩卖机里有没有电池——”

他说着便摩擦着床单滚下了床。五分钟，他对着电话大喊。他听到Mr. A说了点什么；可直到他走到门边，才听清Mr. A正喊着他的名字：

“Kylo！——回来，蠢货！”

“干嘛？！”

“拔电源。”

……哦，哦。

天哪。不用Mr. A来说，他都觉得自己蠢爆了。他在Mr. A无奈的叹息中乖乖关了电视，重新躺回床上，一时间不知道下一步他还能做点什么。他的小儿子还可怜巴巴地半硬着。他吸了吸鼻子，再次把手伸进去，有些自暴自弃地哼哼起来。什么也别想算了。专注于身体的感受，早点交差。能把Mr. A伺候满意大概也算是他人生的一种进步了。

把电话夹在下巴和肩膀之间，他歪着脑袋进行起了有生以来最费劲的一场自慰。做生意的时候叫得够响，那是因为没什么欲望也没什么感情；真的到了要讨好自己的时候，他反而有些克制着难以发出什么声响。也或许是他不放心变声器的效果，他不想听起来像那些呼哧呼哧的老色鬼——不行，不能想象那些——他又要萎了——想想漂亮的女人，比如卖卷饼的那个餐厅的女服务员——

“你就这么点声音？”

为什么Mr. A总要打断他？

“……你要听真的，真的就这种声音。”

“你真的自慰了啊。”

“废话。”

不然呢？——可等等，他为什么要真的自慰来的？他既然这么缺乏性欲，那他现在还在玩个什么劲儿？

“真的声音好像没什么激情。”

“你还想要激情？”

“我付钱了。”

“付钱可不一定买得到激情，小弟弟。——姐姐就简单说说，哪有你这么一声不吭的？你和女孩子做爱也这么一声不吭？你还不如告诉对方你是性爱机器人算了。性爱机器人都比你话多。”

“我只说听你自慰，没说帮你自慰。”

“你不帮我我怎么自慰？钱是你掏的，兄弟。——呃，小弟弟。你难道要我想着别的——别的男人？绿帽癖也不是这么个玩法吧？”

“你嘴再这么毒我真的要挂了。”

“我说了嘛，”

尽管Mr. A不可能看得见他，他还是扬起了下巴：

“我擅长骂人。”

“我相信了。”

“很好。”

他自满地笑出了声。他想，他似乎击败Mr. A了；他听到一声烦闷的叹息。打火机的声音又一次响起，他有些得寸进尺起来：

“少抽烟。抽烟抽多了对身体不好。”

“你是我女朋友吗，管这么多。”

“你可以把我当成你女朋友。”

他用甜兮兮地腔调回答。他知道Mr. A不吃这一套，但能恶心到对方就算他赢了。

“我女朋友不会蠢到无法自慰。”

“你女朋友需要你的帮助，亲爱的。给我吧。我太想要了。”

他熟悉的沉默，只是这一次的沉默持续的时间要短些。片刻，Mr. A像是个努力维持着耐心的男护士一般，用带着些命令的口吻，颇为平淡地道：

“腿打开。给我看看。”

他分开腿对着电视屏。他在光滑的屏幕上看到了自己同样光滑的下体。

“打开了。你想尝尝吗？”

尝尝老子的蛋吧，哈哈。

“你洗过没？”

“……洗过了！刚洗的！那浴液搓得干干净净的，还刮了毛。我看看——淡红色的。大概还有香味儿呢。”

“你先把自己玩湿了再说吧。太干了插不进去。”

……上帝。怎么又回来了。

他控制不住地发出了一声懊恼的呻吟。所谓的“胜利带来的快乐”短暂得让人绝望，他又一次发现自己被绕进了Mr. A的逻辑里。他干巴巴地道：

“已经湿了。”

“听语气就不像。”

“你怎么这么难伺候？”

“300美元就是这么难伺候。”

“我挂电话了。”

“你挂不了。我买了不可单方面挂电话服务。”

“……那要加钱的。”

“我说了，‘我买了’。”

“我搞不懂你。”

“没必要搞懂。”

“我不知道要怎么办了。”

“高潮。你高潮了我就放过你。”

“……好吧。那你别再打断我了。”

“嗯。”

其实事情本应该很简单。撸管，发射，解决问题。不过如此而已。他甚至不觉得Mr. A在电话那端有掏出自己的鸡鸡。他不知道这是否就是所谓的虐待狂。但似乎和他听闻的也不太像；太奇怪了。他不明白Mr. A到底是什么样的人，这么着打电话又到底有什么意图。他摇摇头，强迫自己从迷思中走出来，再一次经历了失败的幻想后，开始尝试捕捉身旁一切或许能够促进他性欲的事物。可房间里的一切都是那么寡淡：三分之一个卷饼扔在窗边的小桌上；右边墙上剥落的墙纸快要垂在地上了；电视屏幕上映出他握着自己阴茎的手——别看，别看。想想别的。

他听到Mr. A似乎翻了一页书。

他的注意力立刻被听筒对面的声音吸引了过去。他听到Mr. A将尼古丁吸入喉咙，听到Mr. A喝了一口水。书页仍在翻动。Mr. A正在看什么书？色情杂志吗？——他想起来手边儿放着的色情杂志，瞟了一眼，瞟到一串干涸的精斑。他像赶蟑螂一样把那本书拂到了地上。……还有什么？哦，他刚刚看到一个男人在被另一个男人干，被干的那个抓着桌子边缘的手指节泛白。Mr. A可能是个虐待狂。如果他是女人的话会怎样？会被Mr. A那样按在桌子上吗？……Mr. A是个戴眼镜的雀斑小子。不会的。

“……继续。”

Mr. A翻了一页书后命令他。

说了别打扰我了，他想。但这似乎又算不上什么打扰；他不讨厌Mr. A的声音。他觉得自己似乎在进入什么角色。对了，好像几个月前他在加油站和一个卡车司机短暂地聊过。那是个五十多岁的壮汉，车上像是炫耀战利品一般挂着金色高脚杯。对方告诉他自己的秘诀就是搞清楚男人想要什么。这个他懂，这没有回答清楚他的问题。

那么如何让自己逼真一点？

他那时候问。对方拍了拍他的肩膀：

“代入角色”。

扮演电话色情女郎也是一种表演，不是吗？

“代入角色”。

想象自己是个女人，想象自己正渴望Mr. A的爱抚。——把那张青涩的脸从自己脑子里删掉，想想Mr. A的身体。除了在土耳其浴室里，他还没有和另一个人“坦诚相见”过。他在幻想中让自己和Mr. A叠为一体，以赤裸的身躯共同带领自己登上高潮。——天哪，他终于找到感觉了。他开始沉浸在这种好不容易才找到的幻想中放纵自己的大脑，他的喘息逐渐变成呻吟，呻吟慢慢变得响亮。他快射了。很快，马上就可以，他现在就能登顶——

高潮到来的瞬间他咬住下唇，终于是没让自己发出一声雄性气息十足的咆哮。还好，还好。他意识到自己身体的痉挛，短暂的余韵会如常地为他延续不到十秒的快感。他这才发现他有多么缺乏空气。他缓缓松开咬着下唇的牙齿，调节着自己的气息，捡起不知何时已经从颈间掉到身侧的手机，等待眩晕离开他的身体：

“……我完事儿了。”

“好。”

……“好？”

还有呢？

“……有什么别的需要吗，Mister？你说过我高潮了就放过我的。——啧。弄了一手。”

他侧过身子抽了几张摆在床头柜上的纸巾。精液射得到处都是：床单上、两腿间、虎口上。

“没什么了。今天先这样吧。”

Mr. A的语气平淡到让人根本不敢相信这是在打色情电话。高潮后的脑子有些迟钝，他更为彻底地陷入了困惑之中。手里攥着还没来及扔的纸团，他嘴巴张了张，想要说点什么，又怕说什么都听起来像是在挽留对方。他抬手给了自己一巴掌，抚着被他打得刺痛的脸颊道：

“……那你要不要还是记一下我的工号？可以八折……”

“不用。”

一如既往。

“那好吧，明天……”

Mr. A没给他机会把最后这句寒暄说完。断线的声音来得猝不及防，好像Mr. A的每一句话般让他永远搞不清楚自己在面对什么样的现状。他叉着腿，看着自己同样被溅上了精液的另一只手机；屏幕亮着，电话女郎系统提示他通话时长27分44秒，额外打赏收入310美元。

……太奇怪了。

他盯着那几行数字想。

他入行以来遇到的最奇怪的客人，给了他最莫名其妙的最高收入。他又付出了什么代价呢？

他梗着脖子直接躺回了床上。右手在身侧攥了攥，他往那肮脏油腻的地板上扔了一颗纸团。


	7. Chapter 7

学校从昨天开始放假，意味着几乎所有的学生——几乎所有的人，都已经行走在了为圣诞节进行准备的路上。“所有的人”里，Hux主动将自己排除在外。他讨厌过圣诞节。不受欢迎的局外人坐在餐桌边儿上，与主人互相说些虚与委蛇的奉承话保留最后的尊严，彼此谁都对对方的真实意图心知肚明——意义何在？这种感受基本上也可以套入其他的节日之中，母亲死后、搬回父亲家里以来，近十年的时间里每次过节对他来说都是一种折磨。人类真是太能过节了。等他将来独立出去，他打算一个节也不要过。

他又说不清这种想法到底是算不算幼稚的赌气。当一个正常人很难吗？他不觉得自己不正常。拾起摆在咖啡厅桌子上的电脑结了账，慢悠悠地从闹市区溜达着往家走时，他注意到商场喧嚣的圣诞促销活动从学生放假开始变得更加如火如荼。他看到几个他认识的同学成群结队地从商场里走出来，手里抱着包装精美的礼物盒。里面放的会是什么？颜色俗艳、一年只能穿一次的毛衣？给兄弟姐妹的游戏机？给好朋友的定制礼服？给没那么熟的亲戚家孩子的玩具摆件？

感谢上帝，他想，今年他家大概是不用过圣诞节了。Brendol的病情已经到了危殆的程度，每周除了来家里住两天，大部分时候都在医院里插着管子等死。昨天又是Brendol回家的日子。他坐在餐桌前一声不吭地吃着饭，一时间说不清自己对面的那个枯萎衰老的男人究竟是不是当年那个凶神恶煞的父亲。他的父亲变得好似干尸一样了。他的继母——父亲的原配——紧张得如同动物园里还未适应环境的小型动物，脸上挂着神经质的微笑，生怕自己一句话就会改变Brendol的主意，让自己能拿得到的那份遗产不小心多分给Hux一毫。他嚼着精心烹制的晚餐，看着继母用勺子填灌已经失去咀嚼能力的父亲。他吃不出东西的味道来。就连今天下午随便在咖啡厅里点的那份沙拉都有味道多了。

住宅区有不少房子已经挂上了彩灯。他路过Poe家的院子，Poe的弟弟妹妹们正在花园里堆雪人；他没见到Poe，这给他省下了打招呼的时间。Rey和Finn也不在自家的房前。或许正在温暖的屋子里和家人喝着热可可，或许正在某处商场挑繁花一般的礼物挑花了眼。街道尽头是他家的宅子，他走到宅子前，扬起头看看。原本棕色的砖墙发灰，Brendol生病的一年以来继母已经无心打理花园和建筑外表。他扯了一根刚刚斩头露角的爬墙虎的叶子，在手心里将叶片撵成黏糊糊的叶泥。太阳沉落的时分，又到了他该回到自己的屋子里做点什么的时间点了。

可又有什么好做的呢？

从黄昏到午夜一点的这段时间竟然开始变得难熬起来。几次未果的电话通讯让他意识到Kylo并不会那么早就上班。也对，他的新玩具是个还要接客和贩毒的妓女。10点左右正是线下生意旺盛的时间，Kylo怎么会来经营这份收入微薄的兼职？

——微薄吗，他不知道。至少昨夜Kylo的收入脱离了“微薄”的范畴。300美元。这对Kylo来说是一笔合法范围内的天降之财了吧？他一定被那家伙当成疯子了。可就算在心里骂他疯子，不也还是得乖乖自慰给他听吗？他对Kylo自慰与否其实不感兴趣，他对Kylo自慰的声音真不真实也不感兴趣。但这是他第一次尝试用金钱施展权力，体验权力能够为他带来怎样的滋味。而他的服务者要么演技超群，要么笨得像颗腐烂的木瓜。别的电话女郎他也尝试过，但没有一个像Kylo这样会顺着他的话虎头虎脑地跳进愚笨的池子里游泳。真是奇妙。

阁楼里的桌子上，那张写着热线电话号码的纸条还扔在桌面边角。通话记录都在手机里，他其实已经用不着留着这纸条了。但把纸条放在目之所及的位置，至少能够提醒他他当初为什么会选择播出那个号码，会提醒他他为了获得“社交”的谈资而不得不做出怎样的努力。然而到了聚会的时候，他发现自己又并不是个能就自己打电话的经验侃侃而谈的人，尽管他的经验不算少，他却没有任何将此吹嘘出口的欲望。因此，从任何合乎逻辑的角度出发，他想过他应该停止打这些无趣的电话了。就像他在昨晚之前每一次都下定的决心那样。

其实昨晚他也同样决定再也不打了不是吗？

哪怕他昨天说了“明天还有”。他完全可以在用金钱诱惑过Kylo之后毁约啊。他不会付出任何代价的，这不是一份有法律效益的雇佣合同。——很好，那么这么做吧。停止这荒诞的行为，从今天晚上开始。今晚10点就躺床睡觉，把手机放在离自己两米远的地方。

……说得好像他自己会信一样。

把背包挂到门后，掏出电脑摆回桌上，七点钟他要下楼吃饭，八点有一场小组讨论会要开。拿到Offer以后他对于课业的态度就变得有些敷衍了事起来，每一次小组讨论他都要尽量隐藏这种态度以避免引发社交上的灾难。九点半他要去Phasma家里参加派对，这属于他规避不开的社交任务，属于他维持他的社交面具不要剥落的必备事宜之一。光想想就知道是个会让人感到疲惫的夜晚。他在床上躺下。晚餐的香气从敞开的窗子里传来，要不了多久，女佣就会上来喊他吃饭了。

意料之外情理之中，晚餐时间他没在餐桌前见到Brendol和继母。Brendol已经虚弱得到了完全不能靠自己移动的地步，他在下楼时看到女佣端着盘子进了Brendol的卧室。餐桌前便只剩下他一个人望着乏味的装饰品，每顿晚餐必备的蔬果汁让他嘴里起腻。这种腻味感从晚餐开始，经过那场找不到重点的、谁都没有心思认真进行的小组会议，持续到了热闹非凡的派对时间，持续到他被邻班那个女生拉上楼、在Phasma家的客房中接吻的那一刻。对方显然喝多了。几杯潘趣不会把人灌到这种程度，但这家伙当着他的面喝了两杯龙舌兰。谁也管不着富人区的孩子有没有到合法饮酒年龄，对吧？

顺应女生的要求，他解开对方的内衣。锁骨精致，乳房柔软。他想起来，她好像是啦啦队的队员或者队长；所以会有这般经过锻炼的腰部，水蛇一般地在他的身上摇晃。

你有兴趣跟我约会吗？

骑在他身上的时候女生问他。

他握着那紧致的腰，翩跹的发尾搔得他虎口发痒。他回答她：

没有。我们要毕业了，小姐。

那毕业舞会呢？

我不相信没有其他人邀你去毕业舞会。

其他人不是你，Armitage。

别叫我的名字。

他把那女生从身上推下去了。滑嫩的手臂又从他身后缠上来，他的鼻腔里萦绕起化妆品和香水混杂的气息。不叫就不叫嘛，Mr. Hux。做完再说吧。

他想，或许他成了她在高中毕业之前必须获得的战利品。他为此生出一种带着鄙夷的怜悯，何况他的鸡巴对此事没有什么异议。于是他又将对方压在身下了。酒精味很浓。他想他不应该再和这个姑娘接吻了。

他抽了一支烟的功夫女生就已经在他身边睡着，他像是尸体化妆师一样耐心地给对方穿好了衣服，顺便检查了一番自己的衣物上有没有沾到污渍。没有，很好。他非常——可以说是贴心地——在离开的时候带走了房间里的垃圾袋，里面装着他刚刚用完的避孕套。第二支烟在Phasma家的后花园里解决。十一点半了，悬在空中的月亮淡漠地照耀着整个街区，毫无情感地对比出此处的喧闹和街道尽头的冷寂。他和Phasma打了个招呼就离开了。他丢掉垃圾，朝着自己家的反方向走去。绕过这个街区就可以到达一处公园，从小到大他都喜欢在那里找个清静。他刻意行过公园里的沙坑，踢了一脚沙坑里的雪。不远处有一架隐藏在灌木中的秋千。冬天是个不会有人在灌木丛里打炮的安静的好季节。

在秋千上坐下，点着烟，借着月光，他发现他刚刚踢的那一脚似乎踢塌了一座被雪掩盖的、用水桶扣出来的沙堡。沙堡原有的形状像个布丁。

他那时候问，你想不想吃布丁？那个人说想，家里有，但是一个人吃很没有意思。他就指着沙堡说这也是个布丁。他没想到那人抓起沙子吃了。吃着，还笑了。顺着咧开的嘴角往上看，就看见那人用黑色的皮筋扎着头发。他问那人为什么要留长头发。长头发不是女孩子才留的吗？那人说自己也不知道。Armie，有很多事情其实人自己也不会明白。只是习惯了，就那么做了。

你来和我玩也是习惯吗？

算是吧？

你不是想要绑架我吧？我妈妈说我要小心恋童癖。

那人又笑了。他发现他现在已经无法记清对方的脸。那个人摸摸他的脑袋，用一种——现在回想起来，大概是很落寞的语气吧，对他说：

我什么都不对你做。我看着你玩沙堡就足够了。

沙子从那人嘴里扑簌簌地掉下来。一同掉下来的还有那根黑色的橡皮筋。不知道什么原因，那天傍晚，那家伙扎头发的橡皮筋断了。

橡皮筋断了，再买一只不就好了吗？可那家伙吸了吸鼻子，以一种快哭出来的腔调对他说，Armie，我要回家了。

你明天还在这里吗？

明天还在。

后天呢？

你在的话我也在。

这就是习惯所以这么做吗？

是呀。

那我要是不在呢？

你就见不到我了。

他那时候对于这回答有种奇怪的感觉，现在想来大概是觉得这人自作多情。他也不一定非要看到对方的。但他还是在第二天下学的时候在便利店买了一条挂着樱桃的红色橡皮筋。他今天的零用钱份额用光了，只能等明天再买两份布丁。第三天他拿着两份布丁到沙坑旁边去。他等到天黑。他再也没见过那个人了。从那以后，他每次吃布丁都觉得恶心。

现在想想，何止长相，他甚至连对方的名字都想不起来了。那好像是住在他家附近的一个高中生，有可能存在，亦有可能是他童年时期缺少朋友时幻想出来的伙伴。幻想的可能性更大些，他不知道什么人会故意吃一捧粗糙的沙子。那个人消失的那一天开始他慢慢长大；慢慢很少再来这个公园；慢慢变得只有看到这个沙坑的时候才会想起那些零碎的往事了。

习惯成自然。

时间悄然无息地划过十二点，进入新的一天。

要回家就要穿过五彩斑斓的街道，回到死气沉沉的、停尸房一般的家里去。才刚午夜不是吗？户外的空气要比家里朽木的味道好些。他用外套抖掉剩下半边秋千上的雪，垫着外套在秋千上躺下。他掏出手机。他望着高远的星空，低声报上名字。他等了半分钟，听筒那边的人似乎刚刚打完一个哈欠：

“……晚上好。今晚由我来为您提供服务。我是您的甜心Kylo，Daddy。”


	8. Chapter 8

“你就不能换个打招呼的方式吗？”

“……不能。我哪知道打过来的会是你？”

Kylo怔了两秒，松了口气似的回答他。Kylo对待他的态度和对待别人的态度果然不太一样，不知道Kylo在卖身的时候对待熟客是否也会显得更放松一些。他躺在椅子上，朝着天空眨眨眼：

“但你记住我的声音了。”

“金主的声音，当然记得住。”

“今天没打算给你打钱。”

“我也没打算一接电话就跟你要钱，虽然你昨天说过了。——顺便我在开车，Mister。今晚没有自慰服务了。”

“我干嘛天天听你自慰？……你今天去哪儿？”

“哈里斯堡。”

“运送让人快乐的小东西？”

“五颜六色的。你要的话我还可以给你寄一份。”

“不必了。”

他没必要暴露自己的住址，他也不需要那些五颜六色的摇头丸。哈里斯堡，其实离他的所在地已经很近了。从伊利诺伊州到印第安纳州，横穿俄亥俄州抵达宾夕法尼亚州。Kylo兜了个圈子，离纽约越来越近。物理距离的缩短给了他一种不太舒服的感觉，好似他和Kylo之间隔的那堵墙正在被机械暴力地拆毁。他奇怪地意识到Kylo是真实存在的，不是存在于另一个三维空间里的用程序编写出来的电话女郎。他在椅子上翻了个身，面对着秋千的靠背：

“如果你开车过程中其他客人叫你自慰，你打算怎么办？”

“瞎叫叫呗。”

“这么没诚意。”

“要诚意就得花钱。给我300块，我现在就找个地方停下来做给你听。小朋友，这年头空手是套不着诚意的。”

“……我不是小朋友了。你用不着天天跟我讲那么多歪理。”

“你听起来很年轻。”

“听起来而已。”

“所以你到底成年没有？”

“……成年了。”

他撒了个谎。他的生日在明年2月，其实也就剩下一个多月的时间。一个多月的时长会在以后的人生中变得越来越不重要，他只不过把这种不重要提前支取了罢了。

“所以你是大学生？超有钱那种，家里把你当宝贝宠着的那种？”

不是大学生、很有钱、没有人把我当宝贝。三个答案分开说显得麻烦而毫无必要，何况他根本就没有老实回答Kylo问题的义务。他抽了口烟：

“我工作了。”

“我不信。”

“爱信不信。”

“你老板是谁？”

“和你有关系吗？”

“没关系，所以我就随便问问。”

“……Brendol。”

“他的名字？”

“嗯。”

“你对他什么态度？”

“态度？——想让他去死。”

一句实话。不知为什么，今晚提出问题的那一方变成了Kylo。回答Kylo的问题让他感到烦躁，他可以给Kylo讲一个小时的基础经济学、指导Kylo如何理财和投资，但他并不是那么愿意回答Kylo闲聊式的问题。只是他的回答让Kylo笑了。他听到Kylo带着笑意对他道：

“我现在信了。”

为什么？

“你希望你的皮——你的老板也去死？”

“我没有老板。现在没有，但以前有。对，我希望他们去死。我希望他们带着不肯发给我的薪水去死。”

Kylo依旧笑着回答他。他开始提取其中的信息：现在没有，那么现在是个自由流莺；以前有，以前还有好几个；以前的皮条客不肯发给Kylo薪水。卖身却得不到相应的回报，也难怪Kylo会产生那样的情绪。

“他们打你吗？”

他听说有些皮条客是会打人的。——大部分都会。

“打我？干嘛打我？他们打不过我。”

“怎么可能？”

“怎么不可能？我跟你说过，我很强壮的。我今天光晚餐就吃了三个墨西哥卷饼呢。”

“强壮和能吃是两回事，你这头猪。”

他直接了当地回应，同时在脑子里修正起了Kylo的形象。“强壮”，也不过是“丰满”的好听点的说法而已；他擦掉那些将Kylo的身体描绘得羸弱而病态的线条，勾勒出一个丰满过度而显得臃肿的躯体来。丰满的吉普赛流莺，做爱的时候会用大腿内侧的软肉夹住对方的腰。肚子上的脂肪像波浪一般一层叠着一层，随着性交的节奏而不断摇晃。胸部可能很大吧？像奶牛一样，像两个橡胶袋一样摊在胸骨两侧。一顿吃三个墨西哥卷饼。就算是他这样的还在长身体的年轻人，一顿一个半也就顶天了。Kylo比他想象中的能吃多了。

“因为强壮所以能吃而已，Mister。这可是我多年劳动换来的身板。”

劳动？卖淫还能锻炼肌肉吗？

“我真是不明白。你不应该把自己描述得窈窕诱人来吸引客户吗？”

“我当然可以告诉其他人我的三围比那些卖内衣的模特还夸张，但对你好像没必要这样吧？”

——你是特殊的，Mr. A。

翻译成这句话也不是不对，只是这种翻译结果让他一阵恶心。似乎也同时意识到了这句话有些过度，Kylo咳嗽两声补充道：

“我是说，我总觉得你打电话并不是出自于性需要。所以……你懂的，嗯。”

“那你觉得我是出自什么需要？”

“谁知道。可能你只是个晚上闲得无聊的富家少爷吧。有可能你现在身边正围着一大群人，等着听我闹笑话呢。今天可能这样；昨天晚上也可能。说不定300美元都是你们均摊的——”

“我没有那样的癖好。”

“我看不见你，Mister. A。所以一切都是有可能的。”

“我现在身边没有人。”

“我听见有人大叫了。”

他转过身去看了一眼公园外的街道。一对儿情侣嘻嘻哈哈地从公园外部路过，男方瞟了他一眼，搂住了女方的肩膀。他突然意识到他这样看起来十足像个无家可归的流浪汉，在寒冷的冬夜里睡在公园的秋千上，诡异、可悲，或许还有些猥琐。他坐起来，单手拾起外套抖掉了上面的雪。

“我在外面。”

“外面？”

“公园里。”

“在外面打色情电话？”

“你不也在开着车当电话女郎吗？”

“性质不一样。我至少还隔着四面玻璃。”

“我隔着离别人很遥远的距离和空气。”

“已经过了午夜了，Mister。你在公园里干什么？”

“散心。”

手头的烟抽尽了，他捻灭烟头又点了一支。天气寒冷，尽管他穿着足够厚的短靴，他还是感到脚趾被冻得微微发痛。或许确实到了他该回家的时候了。认清现实，他没有在工作。他也不是大学生。他还没有完全自由，他甚至还没到脱离监护的年龄。

“你不开心？遇到事儿了？……不过你肯定也不会跟我说。要不我讲点什么给你听？”

“你有什么好讲的？”

“我有个讲过很多次的经典故事。反响还不错。”

“那你说吧。”

给出Kylo许可的同时他从秋千上站起来，活动了一番下肢后踏上了归家的路途。“家”，一个用来回去睡觉的地方，在他的辞典里完全中性，缺乏任何应有的感情色彩。这一次他绕开了沙坑，视线同样躲闪开了那被他踢毁的沙堡。他掏出耳机换上，再将双手插回口袋里。到家之前他还有十多分钟的路要走，他不想把手冻得变成手机壳的形状。

“你知道我经常需要开车到处跑——”

“嗯哼。”

“几个月以前吧，天气还没这么热的时候，我在路上被警察拦下来了。他非要检查我的——呃，后备箱，但是当时我后备箱里放了数量不少的枪。而我这一单是黑单，恰巧没有拿到合法合同。”

“运气不巧。”

“没办法。越是运黑单越容易遇到这种事儿。他叫我下车，站在原地举起双手，他已经绕到我的车后面去了。你猜我接下来做了什么？”

“懒得猜。”

“……真是的。我对他大喊，长官，我车里有些东西想向你交代。他很警惕，但还是过来了。于是我拉开车门，钻进去，躺下，对着他岔开了腿。”

“嗯。”

“你这种时候不应该说一句‘哦天哪’、‘不是吧’才算配合吗？”

“你做出来这种事情不奇怪。”

“你怎么这么无趣。……总而言之，我给他看了看我的屄。路上没什么人，只有他和他的警车。我勾住他的衣领，问他要不要尝尝味道，他说他要去关了执法记录仪。后来……”

“后来你们就在车里大干了一场。”

“你能不能等我讲完？”

“你讲。”

“后来我们……啊，操。后来我们就在车里大干了一场。”

Kylo用有些挫败的语气不耐烦地说。他险些要发笑了；他理解这个故事可能在别人那里反响不错，可惜在他这里效果不佳。对于真正有性需求的人而言，一个电话女郎讲出来的、令人浮想联翩的色情故事可能会激发不少人的冲动。但正如Kylo所说，他打电话的目的不是为了这个。而他其实自己也不知道他打电话的目的是什么。

“我有别的什么方法能让你振作点吗？”

Kylo在电话另一端不甘心地问他。他对着这个问题皱起眉头。他还是想问，为什么？为什么Kylo一定要找个方法来振作他？他不需要被振作。他尤其不需要被一个靠做色情电话女郎赚钱的人振作。

“好让你得到今晚的300块钱？”

他问出了一个自己能够理解的原因。可他的问题似乎让Kylo有些生气：

“你能不能别老提那300块钱？你每次被人逗乐的时候都会给他们钱吗？”

“那你的意思是今晚不用给你打钱了。”

“……我真同情你的生活里只有钱。”

“你不需要钱，来做什么电话女郎？”

“我需要钱，需要得想死。但关心别人不一定是为了钱。你怎么连这样的道理都不懂？”

……不，这样的道理他当然懂。他只是不懂Kylo为什么会这么做。他明明和Kylo什么实在的关系都没有。

“那随你便吧。”

“随我便——啊，我的天。我要挂电话了。”

“……不行。”

他看了看道路前方。他还有很长一段路要走，他依旧被环绕在五光十色的圣诞节夜灯里，望不到自家沉寂的厄舍屋。这个妓女聒噪而刺耳的声音能够陪着他穿过积雪，盖过那些宅子里传来的欢声笑语，让他暂时忘记他正在被迫迎接一个他不想过的节。

“麻烦死了。……那好吧，你来说点什么吧。”

“我没什么好说的。”

“那我也没了。我想想。你们那儿下雪了吗？”

能问出这种问题看来Kylo确实已经词穷了。他隔着电话点点头：

“下了。”

“你还在外面？”

“等会儿到家。”

“很冷吧？”

“废话。”

“切。树上是不是都压满雪了？”

——这算什么没话找话？

“还有房顶上。”

“那告诉我你现在能看见什么吧。”

“看见什么？”

“沿途所见所闻。”

“哦。有什么意义吗？”

“嗯……让你试着重新热爱生活？我离开家以后，到了新的城市，就开始变得习惯观察路边的风景了。会让人有焕然一新的感觉。”

简直扯淡。他撇撇嘴角，四下看了看。没什么所见所闻。

“房子灯都亮着。——不是家里的灯，圣诞灯。我左边那户院子里有个雪人。”

“你小学写周记的时候肯定不及格。继续，还有什么？”

“……月亮很大？”

“星星呢？”

“还算看得清。”

“还能看到什么？”

“……所有的房子都长得差不多。大部分人都睡了。有一家还在开派对。”

Phasma家。他故意绕到了对面的路上加快脚步，以免被他的同学发现和喊过去。他近乎是小跑着离开了这喧闹的欢乐场。不知道他们喝到第几轮了？

“人多吗？”

“我哪知道。我不是很喜欢这种场合。”

“你这种闷葫芦当然不会喜欢这种场合。”

放屁。他才从那栋房子里出来不到一个小时。

“不过我也不怎么喜欢。我上学的时候都没有人邀请我去派对。”

Kylo又自顾自地补充道。这和他的想象倒是有些差距，他以为Kylo早已习惯了成为派对上的助兴物品。他离开了Phasma家中的客人能够看到他的范围，这才放慢步子，一时半会儿没有回应Kylo的话。他听到Kylo在电话那端轻轻咂嘴：

“还有什么吗？”

没什么了。可除此之外他们似乎也已经没什么好说。他不抱希望地看了看四周：

“有只狗在院子里撒尿。右手边那家的灯坏了一截，树上的鸟窝看起来什么都没有……”

他真的开始觉得自己像个写不出周记来的小学生了。他头一次认识到自己对于周身环境的因为冷漠而引发的迟钝，如果让他当个艺术家，他必然是会混到食不果腹的类型。他从路边捡起一片枯叶，看了看叶片上的纹路，看不出什么所以然。有人能通过一片叶子产生十八种感想，可一片叶子在他眼里不过是一片叶子罢了。他又将叶子扔了。

“……道路上的漆有些褪了。有户人家门前停着的车尾灯缺了外壳……”

嗯，嗯。Kylo在电话那端颇有耐心地倾听。他不知道这样做的意义何在，不知道这种枯燥的解说是不是会给Kylo同样枯燥的旅程带来一星半点的快乐。Kylo偶尔会提出一两个问题来让他回答；他回答了，如同老师在回答学生的提问。他从小走到大的、从未认真观察过的街道如今变得仿佛被重新装点了一遍，他的确在这无意义的互动中发现了大量无意义的细节。灯光在他身后与他拉开越来越远的距离，意味着厄舍大宅也会离他越来越近。他发现他暂时还不太想挂电话，尽管他已经不知道自己嘴里在说什么了。他正逐渐接近那个他用来回去睡觉的家，接近那没有点着灯的、也没有被彩灯缠绕的逼仄阁楼。

可厄舍大宅突然间变得没那么死气沉沉了。

他忽地在原地站定，遥遥地望向了家门口闪烁的双色灯。灯光在夜里亮得刺眼，以一种突兀的违和感，短暂地模糊了他的视线。他渐渐看清大门边上正站着他的继母，姿容苍老、一副精疲力竭的模样，用力地揪着身上披着的毯子；继母的苍白泛青的脸颊神经质地抽动，眼神却像拙劣的雕像一般死气沉沉。他的喉结上下翻滚，嗓音干涩地对Kylo道：

“我看到点新鲜的东西了。”

“什么？”

Kylo在对面以天真到可笑的口吻回答他。

他紧紧地盯着家门口的那辆救护车。双色灯一直在闪，几个医护人员正从门口向车内运送担架。他看着担架上的人体，看着人体外漆黑的裹尸袋。他短促地吸了几口气，感到自己的心脏像是被一双大手捏紧了一般随时可能爆炸。他发现自己的声音缥缈得仿佛不是源自他的喉咙，他几乎要反应不过来电话对面的人到底是谁。他只是需要告诉某个人。他只是需要让什么人分享自己的所见而已。他只是需要……

他意识到自己的声带甚至都在痉挛。

“……Kylo。我看到我父亲死了。”


	9. Chapter 9

_“我很抱歉”。_

_“你还好吧？”_

_“真希望我能陪在你身边”。_

_“我对您表示诚挚的关怀”……_

好像哪句都不对。要么太敷衍要么太亲昵，该和自己的金主保持多远的距离成了连日以来Kylo持续思考的问题。Mr. A是个神秘人，Mr. A做的事情也让人摸不着头脑。他被Mr. A挂了不少次电话，一周之前的那次是最让他耿耿于怀的一次。人到底能不能在深夜里说一句“我爸爸死了”就把电话挂掉？——虽然不是不能理解，但却让人无法释怀。他那天晚上甚至紧急找了个地方停车，准备对Mr. A说点什么，可到了僻静的地方他才发现电话断了，Mr. A早已不知去向。

说一句“回头见”也好啊，他坐在车里咬着拇指想。

他头一回这么憎恶这套只进不出的电话服务系统。他坐在卡车驾驶坐上，反复回忆他和Mr. A打电话的细节，心痒痒得突然想抽烟。他有一搭没一搭地重回线上接着电话，浮皮潦草地应付着当晚的客户，开到一处便利店买了烟，坐进车里却又发现烟味难闻且自己并不怎么会抽。他接到下一个电话的时候正在咳嗽。于是他顺水推舟地表示自己因为客人的鸡巴太大呛得喘不过气，这种无意使出的新颖手段竟然让他骗到了10美元的赏金。他挂了电话以后数着钱大骂傻逼。他开始烦躁，开始想要得到Mr. A的消息，但他上工上到五点钟，Mr. A再也没有打来过了。

他不应该奢望Mr. A会打过来的，不是吗？

自己爸爸死了，怎么可能还会有精力和电话女郎聊天？

他理解的。

由此他不仅痛恨起了有来无往的系统，同样痛恨起了自己电话女郎的身份。他喜欢听Mr. A语气平淡的描述，他总是在等那家伙不知何时会冒出来的刻薄的评论。他没在做电话女郎的时候发自肺腑地、因为愉快的情绪而笑过，在Mr. A面前还是头一遭。他真的好奇Mr. A到底是怎样的人。如果他们年龄相仿，如果他们真的在现实生活中认识，他不太怀疑他能和对方成为不错的朋友——这种念头一直持续到四个多小时以前，Mr. A挂掉他电话之前的那十秒。电话断了，他开始等。等了四个小时，他下了班、抵达目的地、卸了货、坐在车上开始发呆。

他也不过是个电话女郎。

夜晚的余兴产品而已，用够了就会像个失去价值的避孕套一般被丢掉。Mr. A在某个节点上获得了足够的趣味，就会一声不响地把他的电话挂断。Mr. A没有尽兴，他就没有挂电话的权利；Mr. A——或许在精神层面——获得了满足，他就会变成一个用完的避孕套，连句“再见”也得不到。想来想去也不过是这种答案最为合理，也不知道昨天晚上他在那里高兴些什么。Mr. A不是你的朋友，Kylo Ren。你不应该因为他肯跟你分享那么一些零星半点的生活而感到振奋。

把这串道理在心中默念了20次，躺在被遮光窗帘保护起来的卡车后座上，正午时分他饥肠辘辘，却没有什么好好大吃一顿的胃口。这种饥饿却食之无味的状态持续了整整一个星期，“Mr. A不是你的朋友”这句话也像是口香糖一般被他翻来覆去地咀嚼，下定决心吐掉没多久又不知不觉地塞一颗回去。他每个晚上带着焦虑和期待上工，从晚上11点上到凌晨5点；又带着等待无效的失落和愤懑下班，交货以后找个地方停车、缩在车里补充身体需要而精神唾弃的睡眠。一切失落都归因于一个错误的假设，错误的假设他不想再提。提起来就会让人因为自作多情而感到羞耻，会让他因为Mr. A的失联而焦灼不安。他只能安慰自己时间会解决一切。只要Mr. A离开的够久，他就能够把这事儿忘得够干净。

对吧，没问题吧？

他又不是第一次在电话里听到什么人告诉他“我的某某人离开我了”。他何必这么介意？

他不是每次都以一句“那真是太糟糕了”、“真为你感到抱歉”之类的话敷衍过去吗？他不是多多少少都因为自己能够把生意和情感分开对待而自豪吗？如今又为何会在意至此？他犯得着吗？

……犯得着。

因为他的假设错了。

他以为Mr. A会成为他的朋友。

从Mr. A给他留下那句话便失联之后，第八个等待上工的黄昏，听着从商场门口传来的欢快的圣诞歌曲，躲在卸货口外的卡车里，Kylo Ren嗅了嗅身上的毯子。从上次洗澡到今天，过去多久了？他根本分不清这恼人的气味究竟来自于他自己还是这块毯子。毯子是他很久以前在超市随便买的，如今已经又脏又旧，有几处还开了洞。他不记得他对这毯子的气味这么敏感过。他突然理解了自己卸货的时候接收人脸上厌恶的神色究竟从何而来。完了，他想，他已经臭到了要让别人使用礼貌的程度了。他果然还是得找个地方洗澡。

本打算今晚也像前一周一样，不需要跑夜路的日子里在车里凑合一晚，从自己衣领里传来的酸臭气味让他根本连小憩都无法安心。抱怨着爬起来回到驾驶座，扣上安全带发动汽车，驶出城区来到郊外，他挑了一处还不算太偏僻的汽车旅馆。这次洗澡洗得比上次时间更长， 他一直等到热水泡醒了他的胃才恋恋不舍地从并不算太干净的浴缸里爬出来。去他妈的，他踢了一脚门边的垃圾桶，他今天就要吃个饱、睡个够、看着色情频道撸一管、管他Mr. A还是Mr. B，天王老子来电话了他也不接。周围的餐馆不卖卷饼，他便买了三个汉堡、一桶炸鸡和一大杯可乐回来，吃饱喝足后躺在床上抚摸起了鼓胀的肚皮。他记得上一次，Mr. A嫌他吃得多；Mr. A还不信他很强壮，Mr. A还说他是猪。哈，真想让Mr. A亲眼见见他雄厚的肌肉。他要摆出健美运动员的姿势好好秀一秀，他100%肯定只有一米七的那位眼镜小弟会甘拜下风……

……再想Mr. A就把脑子抠出来扔了算了。

他用包着炸鸡的吸油纸糊了一把脸。

去洗衣店取出自己烘干的衣服，他回到房间掏出本子查看起了明天的行程。下一站的目的地是奥尔巴尼。明天就是12月22号，这是他圣诞节前的倒数第二单。圣诞夜那晚他有事要做，因此他干脆到1月1号之前什么单都没有再接。成天上工的人也是需要休息的，他强迫自己一年至少休息这么七天。划掉今天完成的订单地址和项目，他把本子重新放回背包里，翻了半天掏出一双包装完整的圣诞节袜子。这是几天以前一个后勤经理送给他的。一个腰带扣被大肚子撑得岌岌可危的、面颊红润、发量稀疏的和善男人，光看外表就能猜到此人有一份稳定的工作和一个美满的家庭。提前祝你圣诞快乐，那家伙把那双袜子递给他的时候说。他因为那事儿高兴了好一阵。他好些年没有收到过圣诞礼物了。

本子放回背包里，他却又在躺回床上的时候抓起笔，在床头柜上的便签本上胡乱画了个长着三根毛的大头娃娃。大头娃娃被他点了一脸的雀斑，戴上边框又黑又粗的眼镜，两颗暴露在外的板牙，一副让人反感的小机灵鬼的模样。他在大头娃娃的脑门上写了个“A”。写完了，又不知道还有什么可以补充，他只能把纸撕下来揉成一团丢进了垃圾桶。他要把Mr. A也这样从自己的生活中丢出去。他蒙着喃喃自语。你太幼稚了，Kylo Ren。你马上就要30岁了，你要搞清楚，这世界上没有人想和你做朋友。

浏览一圈电视频道一无所得，好好的休息日里，空虚让他感到倍感折磨。这样下去不是个办法，他不知道他要如何迎接未来一周的假期。或许圣诞节到新年期间，那些和自己一样孤独寂寞的老色鬼会更倾向于在色情电话里寻找温暖吧？那么接下来的一周，如果他要上工的话，他就会变成提供性服务的防自杀热线了。

晚上九点二十。

他简直像回到了高中那般度秒如年。

他知道他这种情绪太夸张了，可越是意识到这种夸张，他越无法约束自己不要在这种夸张中继续沉沦下去。他独来独往了十多年，孤单得像条找不到伙伴的流浪狗，现在终于发现隔着院墙的、用叫声和他沟通的另一只小狗其实根本没把他当回事。伤心是肯定要伤心的，只不过这种伤心实在丢脸。他只能又夹起自己的尾巴，垂头丧气地走开，每天去院墙外面转转，猜测Mr. A什么时候会再给他打来。他今晚决不能这么做了……他不可以在每一通电话的之前和之后经历一次又一次的情绪起伏……他太无聊了，他除了这件事没有什么事情可想……他其实在前几天就已经这样下过决心了……他今晚不上工。他要休息……他要睡一觉……他刚刚怎么想的来着？

把压在脸上的枕头扔在一旁，他咒骂着拿起手机登记了今晚的上工时间。戒毒要先从服用美沙酮开始，今晚他只登记22:00--2:00的时间段。算了，改成1:00吧，Mr. A也不是没有刚过12点就打过来过。一切看命。如果他真的错过了Mr. A，那就错过了算了。是命运不让他和对方产生更多的牵扯。这就不全是Mr. A的错，这也就不会引起他极大的怨恨了。

他吃多了。他不舒服。

他睡不着。

他很怀疑他1点之后是不是也睡不着。

他想了太多次如果再次接通Mr. A的电话时他该说什么，如今他什么都不想说。他怕自己情绪上来破坏掉他和Mr. A之间脆弱的关系，对于一个刚刚死了父亲的年轻人来说，他的抱怨十足是种讨人嫌的东西。他闭上眼，要求自己再多冷静四十分钟。10点钟上工后就好了。有的是和他一样无聊的家伙打进来找乐子，他把对方当成找乐子的对象也未必不行。他开始在脑子里唱歌。他把歌唱出来，接着开始背诵小学时代背过的诗歌。他盯着手机的电渐渐充满，广告时不时地弹出来告诉他某某地的圣诞节销售额突破了多少多少美元。他在疲惫中终于渐渐觉得困了。讽刺的是，还有五分钟他就要上工了。

趁着最后的时间爬起来上了个厕所，洗了把脸，他打开了今天还没玩过的消消乐。第一个电话在他输了两局以后打来。 这个客人好像以前也打过几次，他觉得声音熟悉，但他记不太清。一旦决定采取游戏姿态，他反而变得更容易应对了起来。他的声音甜得前所未有，呻吟也有了层次和节奏感，就连消消乐他都像获得了灵感一般玩得一路通畅。他和这位打了15分钟的先生告别，献上一个飞吻；下一个，听起来是和Mr. A差不多的年轻人。这就让他有些说不出的别扭，他发挥得不如上一通那么自如。第三位客户有些粗鲁，他便扮演起了小绵羊的角色；第四位又想听他多说点刻薄话骂骂人。这是他擅长的，他利用这一机会发泄怒气，把对方骂得狗血淋头。他喘息着思考自己是不是骂得太过分的时候，他收到了10美元天降之财。……他似乎找到了什么新的财路。他要不要在系统里重新编辑一下自己的tag，把“擅长领域”那一栏填个“性虐服务”？

倒也不至于。不会真的有那么多人喜欢被别人骂吧？

他甚至都不需要怎么代入角色。

拿着手机思索的过程中他接到第四通电话，他当即就试着修改了自己的开场白：

“晚上好，先生。你的小辣椒Kylo今晚为您服务。”

他有没有说出点俏皮又性感的感觉来？他认为是有的。

“你从甜心变辣椒了。”

电话那端响起了轻微的打火机摩擦声。

他脸上的笑容凝固在开着空调的温暖室内，有那么几秒钟他忘了如何继续呼吸。他结巴了半天，一个完整的音节都没说出来；关怀、责怪和兴奋感在他脑子里乱作一团，喉咙里的石头滚来滚去就是不肯让他发出声音。他把手机像块烙铁一样丢出去，愣了半天又捡回来，吐出了一句他从未斟酌过的语句：

“你去哪儿了？”

从未斟酌过的，也是他最想问的。Mr. A却只是抽了口烟，平淡地回应他：

“这和你没关系吧。”

“……是没关系。”

他使劲儿抿了抿嘴，

“我只是有点担心你——”

“别恶心我，Kylo。”

“……别恶心你？”

“我的意思是——”

他当然知道Mr. A是什么意思。他甚至对于这个回答一点都不感到意外。他从半跪着的姿势缓缓变成坐在地毯上，他甚至不再去介意这地毯到底脏不脏。这可是Mr. A啊，他知道的，奇怪的Mr. A。不是他朋友的Mr. A。把他当成避孕套一样用完就丢的Mr. A。

“我明白你什么意思。”

他没有给Mr. A解释的机会，而惶然间他突然也觉得自己没什么话可讲了。所有他的担忧、他的焦虑、他的猜疑和纠结都同样进入了丢人现眼的范畴，羞耻让他极其迅速地失去了继续沟通的能力。他再也不想听到Mr. A的声音了。他的怒火沿着胸骨向上焚烧，一路烧过他的脖颈、烧上他的脸颊。他怕自己的手机会被烫熟，所以他没有再继续让耳朵贴着听筒。他把手机从耳边放回眼前，拇指上移，咬着牙没说出那句客套的“再见”，干脆利落地挂断了电话。


	10. Chapter 10

他坐在窗边啃起了指甲。窗外是隆冬里无人造访的游泳池，寒风吹着几把店主懒得收起来的沙滩椅，“哗擦”一声将其中一把椅子掀进了干涸的游泳池内部。他跟着肩膀一耸。耸肩带来的下场是他来不及撤退的牙齿未能按照他预期的轨迹修剪他的指甲，他因为疼痛倒吸一口气，吐掉嘴里的指甲片，低头看向了自己冒着血珠的拇指。疼，疼得钻心。他骂骂咧咧地到床头柜上取来纸巾。他诅咒着Mr. A，沾着指尖溢出来的血，在铃声响起时心不在焉地接起下一通：

“晚上好，先生——”

“所以你说你担心我并不是在开玩笑。”

那个恼人的声音依旧听起来不痛不痒。他根本不对Mr. A还会打过来感到意外，但这不妨碍他暴躁地把纸团往地上一扔，大声嚷嚷着开始宣泄自己的怒气：

“谁跟你开玩笑？你脑子到底有什么问题？你到底是有多可怜，才能根本不敢相信别人的善意？”

“�我相信别人的善意。”

——我只是不相信你的善意，对吧？

“……反正我就是个避孕套。”

他吮着自己出血的手指嘟哝道。这一声显然没让Mr. A听清：

“你就是个什么？”

“任何你用完就丢的东西。”

“但我打回来了。”

“你拆了第二份。”

“所以你到底想不想让我打回来？”

“我已经接了，现在说这些有什么用？……你又购买不许我挂电话的服务了，对吧？我看到了。好，现在我连挂都挂不了了。你有什么想说的事情就说吧。”

“我没什么想说的。”

“……那挂了啊。我没把刀放在你脖子上逼你打电话吧？”

“我就是不喜欢你主动挂我电话。”

“谢谢指导，这位老师。算我错了，行不行？算我这个卑微的电话女郎不配挂你的电话，可以了吧？”

他在电话这端翻了个白眼。此时此刻他真的觉得自己是个弱智，他动用每一颗脑细胞都无法想通过去的一周里他为什么要为这个人操心。这个人的爸爸死了，没错。但这家伙听起来好像一周以前不过是一场恶作剧。——等等，难道说……

“我要问个有点冒犯的问题了。”

他恶狠狠地冲着电话道。Mr. A说话不留情面，为什么他就不行？要是真把这家伙惹急了，他岂不是还能早点结束这通烦人的通讯？

“你说。”

“你爸爸真的死了？”

“死了啊。”

连沉默都没有，Mr. A回答得如此顺畅、如此云淡风轻，让他提前准备好的用来抵御对方怒气的盾牌都没了用武之地。他皱着眉头思考半天也没想清楚为什么Mr. A的情绪可以这么冷静。正琢磨着接下来该不该说些什么宽慰的话时，Mr. A在电话那头率先道：

“你担心我一个星期没打电话是不是出了什么事情。”

“……我没有。”

“那你那么生气干嘛？”

“我没生气。”

“你自己相信就好。”

“我警告你，Mister——”

“我现在要告诉你过去的一周里发生过什么了。你想听就听，不想听就把听筒静音了吧。”

Mr. A打断他。他忍了忍，没有指出禁止挂电话服务的另一项内容是静止静音。三倍的电话费，用来置换对电话女郎的选择权的剥夺。他闭了闭眼，诵经一般地用今晚可能获得的收入数字来麻痹自己，叼着手偷偷调高了手机声音。

“我爸死了，没错。他是真死了。我跟你说话的时候正看到他被运向停尸房。过去的一周里我在忙着和律师沟通遗产的问题，我需要安排和出席葬礼，我还需要搬家，需要给新公寓购买家具打扫卫生。我需要开一个乔迁派对来招待我的狐朋狗友，还需要提出申请和我的继母划清界限。我很忙，Kylo。每个晚上我都需要多睡会儿来维持第二天的生活。就是这样。”

“……可你听起来一点都不累。”

他瞟了一眼自己的手指说。

“这是我的习惯。我不喜欢让别人听出来我累不累。”

这倒是激起了他的好胜心。Mr. A越是这样说，他越想竖起耳朵捕捉对方语气中的疲惫讯号，可无论怎么回想Mr. A刚刚的那一大串话，他都从字里行间中几乎找不到任何情感。他逐渐开始疑惑自己对于Mr. A的人物像刻画到底准不准确了。那一堆麻烦事儿听起来并不像一个小瘪三能够独自操作的任务，何况Mr. A说自己还要招待狐朋狗友——那么，Mr. A是有朋友的。和自己不一样，Mr. A的朋友多到可以召开一个派对。

“那你干嘛不继续和你的朋友去玩？”

话音落下他才发现自己的问题根本没过脑，以至于让这短短的一句话完全暴露了他因为Mr. A拥有健全的现实生活而产生的嫉妒。他想要补充点什么来掩盖自己失控的情绪，但Mr. A的回应没有给他留下多少思考的时间：

“人有不同的需求。”

……什么意思？

不同的需求？

也就是说，他满足的是Mr. A的别的需求？

Mr. A对他到底有什么需求？

他怕这个问题问出来会太蠢，于是他带着疑惑哼哼唧唧地表达了同意和了然。他根本一点都不同意也不了然，他完全不知道Mr. A在说什么。拇指还有些刺痛，但已经不出血了。他从指尖移回视线，望向暂时没有再继续传来Mr. A的声音的那只手机，另一只手机上的消消乐界面还在等待他进行下一步。他将消消乐的界面关闭了。

“需求”，他想着。他最好不要直接问Mr. A所谓的“需求”到底是什么，不知为何，他本能地觉得Mr. A不会给他一个让他满意的答案。或许连模棱两可的答案都不会有，他收获的只会剩下一句刁钻的反问。还是从不同的角度试探一番更好吧？

“……你需要我安慰安慰你吗？”

他半咬着嘴问。他有些担忧自己只会得来一番嘲笑，而Mr. A的反应果然坐实了他的担忧：

“不需要。”

那家伙甚至真的短促地笑了一声。这当然让他感到恼火，可这恼火哪里不是他自找的？——也对，Mr. A可是有朋友的人。现实生活中的朋友，能一起来开派对的朋友。那些朋友早就给了Mr. A足够的拥抱和鼓励，早就足够帮助Mr. A走出亲人去世的痛苦，而他只有等到Mr. A情绪好转的时候，才有资格——

“我爸的名字是Brendol。”

Mr. A突然补充。

一句话冷不丁打断了他对于Mr. A在气氛温暖的派对上被朋友们轮着拥抱的场面的想象。他半张着嘴愣了愣，脑子半晌没兜过这个弯来。Brendol？他没记错的话，Mr. A之前可是说过——

“……你希望他去死的那位？”

“嗯哼。看来你还记得。”

我当然记得，该死的。你说的每一句话我都记得。

“……所以他是你的老板？”

他顺着他能理清楚的思路问下去。又是老板又是父亲，那就是说Mr. A是某家公司的小开？哇。难怪Mr. A抬手就是300美元。还有继母，需要断绝关系的继母。想必她和Mr. A相处得不太融洽……

“他是不是都不重要。我的意思是你别再操心着要安慰你‘脆弱的客户’了，怎么样？我不需要安慰。我也不需要你来担心。我不会对你的担心表达任何感谢，连客套话我都不会说。任何人因为这件事情企图安慰和担心我都让我恶心。”

“……对不起。”

他低下头，发现他搭在椅子边儿上的脚蜷起了脚趾。又一件让他感到奇怪和不安的事。他很少听到Mr. A描述自己的情绪，更不要说围绕自己的情绪来这么一大段独白。除了一句道歉之外，他一时间想不出他还有什么句子能说。还是那种想象：如果他们能面对面就好了。至少他能看清楚Mr. A脸上的表情，至少他能让Mr. A看到自己的动作。这样他的歉意和好奇也能表现得更明显一些，他也不必费这么大功夫去思考他想说的每一句话合适与否了。

而Mr. A也没有告知他他的道歉有没有被接受。他看着通话界面不断跳动的数字，在寂静中等得心焦。窗外，第二把沙滩椅也被吹进了游泳池，他赶忙为这刺耳的噪音再次道歉：

“是泳池旁边的沙滩椅——”

“你今天又住旅馆了。”

“嗯。”

“休息日？”

“过去的一周我也很累。因为担——因为某些错误的情绪所以更累。今天要休息一下。”

“我猜你大概吃了不少东西。”

该死。偏偏他决定大快朵颐的这一天，被Mr. A猜中了。

“也没有多少。”

“说来听听。”

“三个汉堡。……还有炸鸡，一桶。可乐是超大杯的，不过还没喝完。已经没冰了。准备等会儿去制冰机打点冰……”

“你说你没喝完可乐也无法掩盖你能吃的事实的。”

“能吃是本事。你呢？为了庆祝你想让他去死的人终于死了，你是不是晚上开了香槟？”

“是开了。刚把朋友送走。”

“……哦。”

他想拜托Mr. A别再提那些和他根本不属于一个世界的朋友了。他想起他脑子里的那堵高墙，高墙后的那只狗可以呼朋引伴，他却只能在对方召唤他的时候摇着尾巴随叫随到。他们不属于一个世界，他和Mr. A的朋友不是，他和Mr. A也不是。

“除了香槟之外还有什么？”

他胡乱问出一句。他们在闲聊，没错。但不是那种关系已经足够好的朋友用来打发无聊时间的闲聊，这只是无话可说的两个人互相拖延着浪费时间罢了。他因此而感到疲乏，和Mr. A打电话对他而言变得极度耗费能量。他用手搓了搓脸。他开始觉得困了。

“就是平常拿来招待朋友的那些。沙拉，牛排，餐后甜点之类的东西。”

“……我也想吃牛排。”

他发自本能地做出回应，

“包着酥皮的惠灵顿牛排。我有十几年没吃过了。”

“这么久？”

“嗯。小时候吃过。离家以后就……算了。说给你听也没什么用。”

“我没准会给你送点。”

“要么给人真实的希望，要么就别做出虚假的承诺。我昨天刚在网上看到这句话，现在送给你好了。”

“知道是假的就好。”

他因为这回应笑了。他想，他不仅是Mr. A的避孕套，还是这混蛋恶意的倾泻桶。Mr. A在生活中肯定是不会这样和其他人说话的。有常识的正常人都不会这么说，除非Mr. A不正常。他现在差不多修正好他的人物画像了。Mr. A尖嘴猴腮，像个刻薄又吝啬的会计。对外总是捧着一副虚伪的假笑；其实在心中诅咒对方不得好死。他就是Mr. A的减压球，捏扁了反正还能弹回来的。

他拿着手机躺回床上。庞大的身躯在倒向床垫时发出“咚”的一声，弹簧床的反馈让他觉得他的世界一阵地动山摇。他越来越觉得这场对话难以进行下去。不知道为什么，这个瞬间他不再在乎时间和他的分成了。他咬咬下唇，鼻腔里似乎能嗅到Mr. A的烟气：

“我刚刚想到一个问题。”

“你问我问题不用提前打招呼。”

“你是不是很厌恶我？”

他觉得他的用词或许不太准确。但他又找不到更准确的词汇来形容他对Mr. A心理的猜测，鄙夷？蔑视？这两个词的意思好像差不多。总不可能是“喜欢”。这点自知之明他还是有的。

“你很在乎这个？”

他得到一句反问。他想了想：

“不在乎。”

他只是好奇，对吧？

“那就不要问了。”

“唔。那你为什么会一直给我打电话？”

别问这么恶心的问题，Kylo。你不会想知道答案的。你也不希望Mr. A知道你好奇这一点。可你还是问了，你在他第二次打过来的时候就想问了。

“我不知道。”

这不属于他不想知道的答案，但这同样不属于他能想得到的答案。他一阵哑然。接着他轻轻笑了笑，让自己的语气变得轻快起来：

“别再给我打电话了。”

“这不是你说的算的。”

“那算我求你，别再给我打电话了。”

问啊，问一句为什么。问一句我就解释给你听。

“你要退出这个行业了？”

……榆木脑袋。

“我之后会很忙。”

“忙着送货？还是你要洗手不干了？”

“年底洗手不干几天。明天去奥尔巴尼，后天到纽约。不过我明天开始就不兼职了。别打过来。你找不到我的。”

“好。”

看吧，这种时候也一样平静。Mr. A不会是电话公司为了培养他的水平而给他配的——那叫什么来着——AI吧？

“今天晚上也不要打了。”

“你累了？”

“很累。我明天四点还要起床开车。”

他明天下午两点才出发。

“那晚安。”

Mr. A回答。令人惊奇，当他真的感到疲倦的时候，Mr. A反而会如此爽快地放他一马。这使得他突然不舍得挂电话了。他陡然间意识到这将是他和Mr. A之间的最后一通电话，他会就这样失去唯一一个愿意给他打300块钱的客户，不是因为对方对他失去了兴趣，而是因为他主动要求。他嘴唇哆嗦了几次，就是说不出那句应该由他来说的“晚安”。他咬住自己的舌尖，脸因为踟躇而鼓起来，暗骂自己不争气的同时犹豫着开口：

“……明天晚上。”

“怎么了？”

“明天晚上，我最后一天上工。”

“知道了。”

“最后一天。”

“你不是累了吗？休息去吧。”

“明天见……？”

“看情况吧。——你说你后天到纽约？有东西要送？”

“嗯。顺便回家里看看。”

“我以为你离家了。”

“就是看看。站在门外看看。每年都这样，圣诞节的时候在门外看看。”

“我假设你离家出于某种理由——你为什么不愿意进去？”

“不为什么。别问了。”

“你不怕他们发现你在门外吗？”

“我家很大的。我也站得很远。他们不会看到我的。”

“能有多大，他们会看不到你？”

“很大。我这么说吧，我家在……”

他报出来那个仅仅提到名称就会让他难受的街区。整个街区、整个城市都让他惶恐，如果不是坚持了这么多年，他真的没有勇气每年都回去看看。今年他开着卡车，他不知道要怎么把自己隐藏起来。短暂地看一眼就好了，其他的不想了。一眼就行。看到父母还在过圣诞节就行。看到他父母四五年前新养的金毛和罗素梗还在活蹦乱跳就行。

“那可是富人区。”

Mr. A想了想说。

“被你发现了。”

他成了给出模棱两可的回答的那个。他自己都知道他的答案在别人听来没那么可信，但很抱歉，这就是事实。他就是这么个从富人家庭里以独子身份离家出走的孽种，一步步让自己沦落为靠出卖声音赚取生活费的电话女郎。别再问了，Mr. A。我现在明白了。对于不想说的人而言，刨根究底究竟有多么让人厌烦。别再问了。

“知道了。睡去吧。”

很好。他终于因为Mr. A对他的漠不关心而感到庆幸了。于是他顺利地说出了那句“晚安”，被迫回忆起过往只让他的疲劳有增无减。他看了眼表，沮丧地意识到自己在挂了Mr. A的电话后还需要被迫上工几个小时。但今晚就先让他从Mr. A身边逃离吧，等他能够理清楚这种疲惫、这种失落究竟从何而来，再让他——

哈。Mr. A居然又一次先挂断了。

他盯着断线的电话陷入呆滞。

他到底怎么了？

一个小时以前他还根本睡不着，此时此刻他疲累得前所未有。他靠回床头盯着天花板走神，脑子里像是播放家庭录像一般飘扬起了他妈妈白色的裙摆。每年圣诞节妈妈都会穿上那条裙子，不知道今年是否也会这样。一切都过去很久了，他好想回家。他回归的欲望累积得同他寄不出去的信那样多，他回归的行动和他的信一起被塞回了他随身的背包。人逢佳节是不是总是会陷入感伤？他真的不想这样。当个无忧无虑的卡车司机不好吗？攒够了钱，再在某处买个乡间小屋，如果攒得够多，他或许还能买下一座农场，养点马、猪、羊、牛之类的动物——老天。他真的好想吃牛排。他饱胀的肚皮还没消下去，他已经在困意中口水直流了。

“叮咚”，手机提示音把他从胡思乱想中拽了出来。他拿起手机看看，弹出的消息告诉他他又收到了300美元。

……谁？

他打开软件。一次由接线员帮忙安排的事后打赏，300美元。备注只有一条短语：

_“_ _吃饭_ _”_ _。_


	11. Chapter 11

雪又一次下起来了。用手勾起窗帘，从缝隙中望出去，鹅毛般的雪花似乎构成了他不要打破这房间里的现有状态的最佳依据。他却还是直起身子将窗户拉开了一条缝，灌进来的冷风顷刻间引起身边人的一声惊叫，躺在余韵中刷手机的女生勾住他的胳膊抱怨起来。他尽可能不要过分失礼地把胳膊抽出来，摸摸那头光滑的头发：

我要出门了。

这么晚去哪儿？

回家拿点东西。

他说， 几句话的功夫他已经换上了加绒的卫衣。他从地板上掉落的衣裙里捡出他的牛仔裤穿上。袜子还是换一双新的吧。除了钱包之外，他还需要带什么？

那我怎么办？

女生向他问来的问题带着柔媚的腔调，颇有些撒娇的味道在里面。他看了一眼表，也不过晚上九点半。

时间差不多就回去吧。好歹是圣诞夜，别叫你爸妈担心。

他看到女生撅起了嘴。他笑了笑，转身离开卧室时候笑容瞬间从脸上消融。厨房的大理石台面上还放着半截用纸和绳子包好的惠灵顿牛排，是他午饭的时候吃剩下的。他想了想，抓起纸包来到大门前，套上外套，将牛排揣进了内兜。他回到卧室叮嘱女生走的时候记得检查门锁好没有，听到一声懒洋洋的应承。赤裸的身体已经坐在了床沿，女生无精打采地穿起了衣服。果汁在冰箱里，他说，休息一会儿再走吧。

指缝间夹着烟离开公寓，穿过走廊、下了电梯、离开大厅，来到户外的时候，他发现他低估了室外的寒冷度，同时却也不再为卧室里的烟味和香水味混杂在一起的气息而感到困扰。他站在铺着防滑垫的台阶顶端，一支烟抽到一半才将脚步迈出去。他不知道他在干什么。就如同他前天晚上给出Kylo的那句“不知道”，那是他未经掩饰的困惑。他不知道。有些事情就要在慢慢探索的过程中才能找到真相，他想，他大概正站在寻找真相的起点上。

乘坐地铁回到厄舍大宅所在的区域，踏上月台的时候他敏感地注意到两地的空气味道竟然有着细微的不同。空气中传输的声音也不一样，大学城附近到底还是要比富人区聒噪一些的。他竖起领子抵抗风雪，依旧有些雪花不肯听话地落在他的帽檐上，反而搭上了他的睫毛。他总要不厌其烦地抬起手来揉眼睛。从他离开公寓到现在已经半个小时了。不知道那女生走了没有？

那家伙叫什么来的？

Amanda？Beverly？Cathy？Dolores？

或许是Phasma告诉她自己的电话号码的吧，那个他在Phasma家里睡过一次的拉拉队员。她说有些圣诞礼物要送，他说他没有。她说没关系。于是她来了，他们性交。礼物不过是个借口罢了，有些人为了拿到战利品总想不择手段。而他明白他只是在各取所需地利用他人来排解到晚上十点前的时间。时间顺利地过去了，晚上十点十五分。一个多星期以后，他又回到了厄舍大宅前。

他在这个街区里转了一圈，没有看到任何他觉得突兀的车和他觉得可疑的人。他仔细回想昨夜他和Kylo的对话。Kylo“最后一天上工”的日子，他有些社交任务要完成，两点多回了公寓才打过去。他想着，他只打十分钟。Kylo不是要他不要再打了吗？却把昨夜说得和诀别一般。十分钟，他想。接下来的十分钟里他得知Kylo正在从奥尔巴尼驶向纽约的路上，雪下得很大，而Kylo在半小时前差点出过车祸。

他问，你找个地方等雪停了不行吗？

Kylo嘲讽他是不知人间疾苦的小少爷。我可以等雪停，可我的客户不会等我啊。Kylo说着，蓦地又朝着车窗外大骂了一句脏话。——有个找死的私家车，Kylo骂完了向他解释。我本来一个小时前就应该到纽约了。你猜怎么着？这么开下去，四点多能到就不错了。

到了纽约你打算做什么？

昨天说过了呀，回家看看。

四点多去看？你爸妈还没起床吧。

又不是一到了就去看。我得先把东西送过去，吃顿饭，到电话中心去结款，在车里睡会儿，晚上再去看。

每年都这样？

今年才有货要送。不过时间不变，都是晚上的时候。晚一点，夜深了，他们也不容易看到我。十点多的时候吧，过去几年都这样。

你到底为什么不回家？

这就是属于我一个人的小秘密了，Mr. A。

总不介意回答他的各种问题的Kylo唯独在这件事上守口如瓶。越是听Kylo在路上以各种排列组合的粗俗词汇来骂人，他越能意识到Kylo在婉拒他的时候那语气有多么柔和且无奈。脑袋有没有放在驾驶室里决定了Kylo说话的语气到底属于哪一种人格。他又问路况怎样，能见度如何？Kylo说暂时还看得清。就是她的雨刮器该换了，暖风也不太好使。手快要冻在方向盘上了，脚也被冻得要感受不到了。

这样开车很危险吧？

谋生嘛，很多事情没办法的。唉，天可真冷。上一个州还没这么冷。我真的要找不见我的脚啦。我没有脚啦。

这算是幽默吗？

你不懂什么叫幽默的话就不算。

Kylo笑嘻嘻地回答他。风雪夜里，手脚冻得僵硬却要坚持开车，看来毒贩子对于即将到来的圣诞节必须准备好足够的货源。他靠着床头躺下，挂在床对面墙上的时钟告诉他现在是凌晨两点四十分。他就这么有一搭没一搭地听着Kylo讲那些稀奇古怪的淫秽故事，听着Kylo讲自己过去几年真真假假的见闻，听着Kylo时不时地骂人又回来道歉，挂断电话之前他听到Kylo松了口气说Mister我到了。谢谢你。

为什么谢我？

呃，因为我活着到纽约了？……我得去卸货了。

嗯，去吧。

他将此理解为Kylo需要挂断电话。

……这是我最后一天上工了。

我知道。

他真的知道。他原本打算在Kylo这最后一天上工的时候只聊十分钟的。他看了一眼窗外，雪在不知何时已经停了，夜空阴沉沉的，并不旷远清晰。堪堪凌晨五点，还远不到太阳即将升起来的时候。所幸对面公寓里还亮着几盏灯，没让这个世界给他一种只有他和Kylo还醒着的错觉。他方才的回应让Kylo有些不知所措。支吾半晌，Kylo叹了口气：

那再见了，Mr. A。

再见。

10分钟已经被扩展成了两个多小时。这样的告别时间对于他和Kylo来说都够了吧？

他等着Kylo挂电话。十几秒钟过后，对面传来一声叹息。他又等着Kylo再抱怨他为什么不挂，但电话就这么断了音。他好似面前缓缓降下一块厚重的金属门，从那一秒开始，他回到他的世界，而Kylo转身离开，在布满积雪的道路上彳亍着继续进行她的冒险了。

并不是“如同诀别一般”。这就是诀别，不是吗？

他睡了一觉醒来，过了一个多小时接到女生的电话。他在性交的时候一直在思考他要如何打发今晚的时间。他的计划在他啃咬着女生肩膀的时候逐渐成型，在他开始换衣服的那一刻正式实施。如果他愿意，他可以在女生的陪伴下度过这个圣诞夜。但他不需要过圣诞夜，12月24日只是一串没有意义的数字而已。在这串数字代表的夜里，他要去看看Kylo到底是谁。颇为冒险而成功率很低，但至少出去走走没什么坏处。Kylo的家就在自己家所在的那个街区。没有什么会比这更容易激发起他探索的欲望了。

他向Phasma打听过这附近十几年前是不是有什么女孩离奇失踪，Phasma摇摇头说根本没什么印象。那么Kylo到底是谁？

他想象着Kylo穿着一条破烂的裙子，脱线的裙摆让细细的线头延伸到他的世界之中。只要他能抓住那条线头，循着线头的方向拉扯，他就能拆干净Kylo身上的衣服，让Kylo一览无余地暴露在他眼前。他会搞清楚Kylo是谁。他会找到关于这机缘巧合之下出现在他生活中的电话女郎的真相，弥补幻想中缺失的碎片，再因为现实的乏味而彻底断绝此后会产生的一切念想。怪就怪Kylo是最后一天上工，怪就怪Kylo的家竟然就在自己曾经的生活范围之内。可在住宅区转了一圈并一无所得之后，他又一次意识到自己的行为实在是冲动过头了。

或许Kylo告诉他的地址是假的呢？

他早就思考过这个可能性了。但，出来走走没什么坏处。真的没有。

家家和睦的圣诞氛围让他感到不适。他站在厄舍大宅旁边，窗内一片漆黑，可能他那不需要过节的继母已经守着遗产进入了梦乡。他向四周看了一圈，整条街上都没有什么人傻呆呆地站在门外。他的视线复又落向几百米开外的那座庄园，只有那个地方他还没去看过。也只有那个地方，他从小到大都很少涉足。那是整个街区里最富裕的人家，却在他的记忆里常常一副死气沉沉的模样。犹豫着思考要不要再扩大一段探索范围时，他揉揉眼睛，确定自己看到庄园附近闪烁了一阵车灯。

……多走几步一样没什么坏处，对吧？

他有些想把自己怀里的牛排扔进垃圾桶。

积雪在脚下发出折磨耳道的吱咂声，沿着上坡道路，他逆着寒风走向了那座庄园。庄园的灯亮着，隔着花园看过去，圣诞节也不是没做什么装饰，只不过那装饰看起来实在是有些敷衍。他向着车灯闪烁的方向行进，越走越觉得那车灯实在是大得令人意外。他逐渐接近庄园门前的小道了，他刻意观察了一番环境，让自己走在了围墙投下来的阴影之中。汽车引擎的声音变得越来越清晰，只要拐过下一个路口，他就可以看到那辆汽车的真面目——

哪儿来的汽车。巨大的尾灯和震耳的引擎，他面前明明就是一辆漆黑的大型货运卡车，顶上积着对比鲜明的冬雪。挫败与焦躁一瞬间席卷了他的神经，他将嘴唇咬得泛白才没叹出一口气。他正要转身，从卡车的驾驶室里突然跳下来了一个人。他立刻让自己贴住围墙，小心翼翼地探出脑袋，很好，对方似乎完全没有注意到他的存在。那家伙揉搓着手，轻轻迈着步子，观察了一阵摄像头后，目不斜视地朝着死角区域走了过去。

一个身高甚至有些超过他的壮汉，有着强壮的身躯和宽厚的肩膀。身上的衣服在路灯的照射下看起来如同他幻想中的裙子那般又破又旧，脚上蹬着的靴子也看得出有着不少年头。壮汉理了理头上的棒球帽，将及肩的头发塞进衣领，双手插在口袋里，身体贴近围墙，看向了庄园宅子里的灯光。

他看到那个壮汉笑了。

好久不见，妈妈。

他听到那个壮汉自言自语。嗓音浑厚而低沉，与那健壮的身材相得益彰。

晚上十点多，纽约，Kylo说过的这个街区。停在大宅外的车子，站在围墙外默默看着的人。一切都和Kylo描述的相符，唯独不符的是这个人的身份。卡车司机——送货的——送货的，天哪，没错。可这家伙是个男的。这是个男的，将近——目测来看，一米九的男的。

或许这不是Kylo？

驾驶室的灯还亮着。他看不清里面还有没有人。这个人会不会是Kylo的哥哥、Kylo的男朋友或者别的什么人？

他同样压低了自己的帽子。手揣进怀里拿出那块惠灵顿牛排夹在腋下，他绕出拐角，匆匆行过了壮汉与那辆卡车之间。轻抬胳膊，他让纸包掉在了地上，自己却闷着头继续往前走，直到身后传来喊声：

“Mister！”

——他告诉自己，每个人念出这个词的方式都不会有什么太大的区别，壮汉可能恰巧和Kylo有着同样的口音。他转过身去。壮汉将纸包捡起来：

“你有东西掉了。”

他走上前接过纸包，没有吭声。像个绅士一般地抬了抬帽檐致意，他装作不经意地瞟了一眼卡车驾驶室：空的。里面没有其他人了。除非第二排躺椅上还睡着某个女人，否则眼前这个壮汉应该是这辆卡车的唯一主人了。

可他恍然间又在后视镜上挂着的小物件里捕捉到一个藏青色的高脚杯钥匙扣。

他将视线移回壮汉脸上，短短几秒的打量便让壮汉露出了不太自在的神色，眼神开始变得躲躲闪闪，嘴角痉挛一般地扯出了几个假笑。壮汉说不出什么来，他的疑问却已经漫上了喉咙，拦着他不要把问题问出口的只剩下他紧紧咬合的牙齿和闭着的嘴唇。狗吠声突然在这时响起，他与壮汉不约而同地扭头看向大宅，女主人——或是女仆，正追着两条朝着铁门急奔的宠物犬而来。“糟了”，身旁的壮汉咕哝的同时后退了一步。庞大的身躯突然转了180度，壮汉匆匆对他道了句歉，将他丢在原地，三步并作两步地跑到卡车前一跃而上，以熟练得令人惊叹的动作快速发动了卡车。雪地上压出两行新鲜的车辙，黑色的卡车驶出全速，那男人如同一只急着逃亡的大型动物一般，转瞬间便消失在了暗夜里的道路尽头。


	12. Chapter 12

_“我像熊猫一样强壮”。_

_“他们打不过我”。_

……接电话，该死的。

_“晚餐吃了三个卷饼。”_

_“汉堡、炸鸡、超大杯可乐。”_

……叫你接电话知道吗，Kylo？

他应该记工号的。工号比名字更加准确，更容易定位到这个他需要接通的电话女郎，但Kylo这名字实在少见，也许整个电话公司里只有这么一个Kylo。可他还是在等待中焦躁地咬起了嘴唇，这是他时隔24小时后终于成功了一半的尝试。24个小时前，他离开那栋庄园门口，走在路上就已经拨通了色情热线的电话。他叫接线员为他接通Kylo，接线员告诉他Kylo今晚不上班。那明晚呢？他问。接线员说不知道，一切都要取决于……他听着对方解释，心火代替真实的火焰在壁炉里熊熊燃烧。某个节点他突然想到一个问题：

她有没有说她要辞职？

接线员暂停几秒，翻翻记录：

没有，先生。

——我知道了。你们的电话女郎……没什么。谢谢。

“你们的电话女郎里有没有男人”，这个问题他最终还是没问出口。问这种问题毫无意义，他除了否定的回答之外什么也得不到。他挂了电话。很好，他不知道Kylo到底是谁，不知道Kylo在发什么疯，不知道Kylo说出“最后一天上工”这种谎言到底有什么目的。他不能容忍Kylo比他更早地切断这段难以定义的关系，不能让一切就这么带着未解的谜团无疾而终。他是掏钱的那个，他是能决定Kylo是否可以挂电话的那个，他才是有权力的那个。他凭什么就这样允许一个为了300块钱能表演自慰给他听的蠢货就这么自作主张地从他的控制下溜走？

他等了24个小时，黑夜降临得让他难以忍受的慢。他依旧要接线员帮他接通Kylo。

她今晚在，接线员告诉他。现在前面还有一个客人，您要等吗，先生？

嗯。

“等”反正不花钱。但这不是钱的问题，这和钱一点关系也没有。他看着卧室床边的垃圾桶，桶里扔着那个他昨晚带出去又带回来了的纸包。他整整24个小时没再出门，甚至没去倒垃圾。

接电话，他妈的。你有什么好和前面那个客人说的？就你那种水平，你有那么受欢迎吗？

床对面的电视里演着无聊的真人秀。他需要在等待的时候做点什么，他可以看书，只是书他看不进去。电视里的男男女女为了小事斗得不可开交，人类的无趣永远能超乎他的预料。

他的耐心仿佛在被钻头一寸寸地磨损。他关掉电视，靠上床头，将烟灰缸挪到床上，点了支烟。一口烟下去，电话突然接通：

“晚上好，先生。我是——”

Kylo的声音，没错。他空了一阵没说话，将烟吐出来才出声：

“你说前天是你最后一次上工了。”

“我——我有这么大魅力吗？让你别打你又打了。你就是想我了，Mister。”

尴尬之后陡然转换的话题。Kylo的业务似乎越来越熟练了，瞎话张口就来，好像这样就能掩盖她的心虚似的。他当然可以揪着这个话题不放，但他有更要紧的问题需要解决：

“你昨天晚上不在？”

“我说了我昨天晚上要回家看看。”

“所以你去了吗？”

“去了。不过没待多久。我妈牵着狗出来了，我就跑了。”

——操。

“她看见你了吗？”

“应该没有吧。”

“别人呢？”

“什么别人？”

“有没有其他人看到你？”

“唔……有。有个人路过，不过我不认识。怎么了？”

“没什么。”

有个人路过。他现在被贬到“路人”的位置了。他突然觉得这场对话十足好笑，他好像在拿着香蕉逗一只对他的意图一无所知的猩猩。他把那香蕉举得高了一些：

“你男朋友没陪着你？”

他试探性地问。Kylo愣了愣：

“男朋友？我没有男朋友啊。”

“我不信。”

“你哪儿来的这种异想天开的想法？我真没有。我要是有，我把他屌剁下来塞你嘴里。”

“行了，闭嘴。”

想到那个画面他有点恶心。他听到Kylo不服气地哼了一声，在那之后Kylo倒是乖巧地一句话也没接着说。他在缭绕的烟雾中思索了一阵，问道：

“你现在还在纽约吗？”

“我在。”

“找地方住下了？”

“没有。还在车里。这里旅馆都比别的地方贵，我准备换个城市再找地方住。”

“你出来一趟。”

“……啊？”

“我有东西要给你。”

Kylo那边一时没了声音。半晌，他听到Kylo干笑几声：

“不了吧，Mister。我……我不适合见你。”

不适合？真是巧妙的选词。有什么不适合的？有什么怕被我发现的？

“你不需要见到我。我把东西放在那儿就走，你来一趟就行了。”

“我不建议你这么做。”

“你来的话我就给你打300。”

“不必，Mister……”

“500。”

“可是……那个……呃……”

“1000。”

“……你钱多的没地方花了吗？”

“到Blanca等我。”

“Blanca？布鲁克林那家？”

“还有哪儿？”

“我吃不起那地方。……我现在的装扮也不适合去那地方。”

我没打算请你吃饭，蠢猪。但仔细想想，那地方似乎也容不下一辆巨型的黑色卡车。算了，换地方吧。懒得和Kylo继续纠缠，他随口报出一家广告里看到过的炸鸡店。他瞟了一眼墙上的挂钟：

“一个小时以后。”

“Mister——”

“又怎么了？”

“我去了之后要怎么做？”

哦，对。他忘了安排这一点。他回忆了一番那家炸鸡店的布局：

“门口应该有个长椅。你到长椅上去拿东西。”

“说得和贩毒似的。”

Kylo咕哝了一句。他已经下了床，捡起了挂在椅背上的牛仔裤，衣服穿到一半又拿起手机追加了不允许Kylo挂电话的服务。他听到Kylo问他到底要干什么，他应付了几句没给出正面回答。不干什么。当然不干什么。搞清楚你是谁就完事儿了，这一切就在今晚划上休止符。他换好衣服，给手机插上耳机，听到Kylo那一端传来发动汽车的声音，惊人地刺耳。他让Kylo保持在线，却又不肯对Kylo多说什么，在心中诅咒着这个为了1000块铤而走险的婊子，步行一个街区抵达了近来他经常光顾的牛排店。还好，这地方11点才停止营业。他将手机静音，买了一份麻绳和餐纸包好的惠灵顿牛排。和昨天他带去的那份不一样，这份还热着。

他妈的。

为了不让这沉默过度尴尬，Kylo僵硬地寒暄了起来。他没回应。Kylo问了几个有去无回的问题后也知趣地住了嘴，电话那端只剩下不知所措的叹息。他突然又想起了什么，将静音关闭，补充道：

“一个人来。”

“还能有谁跟我一起来？”

“别拿反问句跟我说话。”

“知道了，金主大老爷。”

Kylo的嗓音里满是怨气。这种怨气丝毫不会冒犯到他，这种时刻Kylo的每一句话都不过是个笑话。为了规避地铁没有信号的问题，他打了车。司机不断地从后视镜里打量着他；他知道他面色不善，或许那司机想搭讪数次都没能成功开口。目的地到了，他付好钱下了车。感谢那该死的出租车，他早到了半小时。炸鸡店生意冷冷清清，估计味道也好不到哪里去。空旷的停车场上不要说大卡车，连一辆私家车都没有。他掸掉长椅上的积雪，坐着抽了两根烟。打火机第二次响起时，他听到Kylo在车里念叨：

“……说了让你少抽烟了。”

“你管不着。”

“我是管不着。”

Kylo话音刚落便探出头去骂了句人。到底是在骂私家车还是在骂他？他叼着烟漠然地扯扯嘴角。雪在他昨夜回到家的时候便不再下了，一直到现在。抬头看看，夜空终于又恢复了澄澈的模样，只是他心里全然澄澈不起来。他正在解决问题、寻找真相不是吗？为什么他现在烦躁得想要一脚踢翻店门口的垃圾桶？

他在等什么？等那辆卡车上下来一个穿着破烂的裙子的老女人吗？还是在等那个卡车司机？又或者昨天真的产生了不可思议的巧合，他看到的那个人根本不是Kylo，也和Kylo没有任何关联？他能感受到Kylo的怨气隔着电话传导到他身上。他听到憋闷的叹息、肮脏的辱骂和焦虑的自言自语。第三支烟。还有两根这盒烟就要抽完了。你最好点来，Kylo。

“……我马上就要到了。还有一公里。”

好似能猜出他在像什么似的，Kylo突然开口汇报了自己的行程。他从椅子上直起身：

“我马上就走。”

“你给我留了什么？”

“你自己过来看。”

“你怕我知道了是什么就不来了吗？”

“没有。”

“你放心好了，Mister。Mister送我的东西——”

“少说几句客套话吧。”

“……不爱听就算了。”

Kylo咂了咂舌。他把纸包放在自己刚刚坐下的位置上，叼着烟四顾，首先排除了“进入炸鸡店”这个选项。店里人太少，他不想应付满脸期待的服务生，他也没有戴帽子来遮盖自己醒目的红发。万一Kylo昨天看到他的发色了呢？炸鸡店的灯光太亮了。他选中了停车场旁边的树林。踩着积雪进去，隐藏在夜色之中，他靠在树上捻灭了烟头。他几乎能听到腕表秒针走动的声音，滴嗒、滴嗒、滴嗒。他前方的停车场被照亮了。昨夜那辆黑色卡车驶进来，合规地找了一处停车位倒车完毕，车尾朝向了他所在的位置。

他笑了。他从树上直起身，抬手搓了搓脸，右手放下去的时候又摸出了他的打火机。倒数第二支烟。他开始变得不那么在乎香烟火星会不会将他暴露。发动机持续运转的声音里，他看到那个壮汉从车上下来，迟疑地在原地望了一阵，缓步走向了那张放着牛排的长椅。灯光让他能够看得清壮汉的唇部动作，他发现那家伙正不知在兀自嘀咕些什么。Kylo的特性，不是吗？总喜欢自言自语。壮汉拿起纸包上下打量，继而谨慎地拆开了那个纸包。笑容，和昨夜在围墙前一样的笑容。惊喜的笑容。壮汉掏出了手机贴到耳边：

“你给我送了吃的？”

——同样的话从他的耳机中传来，清晰的女声，兴高采烈的语调。他闪到树后：

“你说你想吃，我就买了。”

“谢谢你，Mister。”

纸包似乎被撕掉了一半。他听到Kylo咬了一口酥皮。回头看看，那家伙正坐在椅子上，脸鼓得像只嘴里塞满了水果的猴儿。

“别噎着。”

他低声说。Kylo贴着电话点点头，顾不上嘴里还塞着食物便回答他：

“我好久没吃过这么好吃的东西了。”

你看起来就是八百年没吃过正经饭的样子了，婊子。

他眯起眼睛看着长椅上的男人。起皮的军靴，褪色的牛仔裤。姜黄色的T恤皱皱巴巴，飞行员外套上沾着自助洗衣店洗不掉的神秘污渍。凌乱的及肩卷发扣在帽子下、塞进衣领里，薄薄的一圈胡子勉强地修饰着不对称的下巴。他听不进去Kylo还在囫囵地说着什么了。他放缓自己的脚步以尽量不制造出声音，利用卡车车尾遮蔽自己的身形，随口应着Kylo的胡言乱语的同时，他走出了那片树林。


	13. Chapter 13

冰雪天的长椅理应很凉，但Kylo在坐上去的时候还是或多或少地感受到了某种温暖。是这牛排和卡车的前照灯带来的心理作用吧？他没想到Mr. A要给他的东西会是这个。他同样没想到Mr. A本人也在纽约，看来以后他不能向他的客人那么诚实地交代他的所在地。但这些需要操心的事情他可以以后再去考虑，圣诞节当夜，对于他这个有家不能回的流浪汉来说，能吃到一块新鲜美味的免费牛排无疑是一次令人惊喜的犒赏。更不要说这次露面为他带来了1000美元的额外收入——Mr. A到底在想什么姑且不论，要是再能从那家伙身上榨个1000多块钱出来，他下个月就可以把那藏青色的高脚杯挂件换成金色那一款了。

谁能想到上天会给他安排这么一个金主？

1000美元。他甚至可以找一家三星级的酒店住一晚。三星级酒店若有浴缸，总不见得和汽车旅馆里的那样肮脏。他还可以再买点别的什么吃。虽然很对不起Mr. A，但一块牛排必然是不够的。Mr. A一定能理解他，Mr. A知道他能吃。

……唉，Mr. A其实也是个不错的人啊。

他也没想到Mr. A这么冷淡的人今天晚上还会打过来，更想不到Mr. A会买食物送给他。他是在接受施舍，没错；连个固定居所都没有的人还妄谈什么施舍不施舍？Mr. A是好心。也许他不是不能和Mr. A当朋友。哪怕用个假身份、哪怕他永远见不到对方呢？这么一点善意已经让他觉得整个世界都变得如同暖春一般温和了起来。他不住地夸奖着牛排好吃，不住地说着谢谢。他沉浸在美食带来的快乐中一阵忘情，许久才注意到Mr. A没有再出声。

“……Mister？你还在吗？”

他“咕咚”一声咽下一口牛肉后问。

“我还在。”

“那就好。”

他也不知道他在好些什么。大概他今晚真的很需要熟悉的人的陪伴吧？

但Mr. A接下来的一句话却让他从椅子上弹了起来：

“我正在回去的路上。”

“……回哪儿？”

“炸鸡店。”

“怎么……”

这下他无法再坐回去了。他匆匆扫了扫长椅上有没有遗落的物品，紧紧攥着手里的纸包，三步并作两步地朝着他的卡车跑了过去。他听到Mr. A在电话那端向他解释：

“我觉得我还是见见你本人比较好。”

“不必了，Mister。我们一开始就说好了不见面——”

“见一见又何妨？我又不打算对你做什么。”

“见了面，相信我，你就不会愿意给我打那1000美元了。”

他拉开车门，踏上踏板，跃进卡车。夹着手机的姿势让他系安全带的动作都有了一定难度，左脚早已踩上离合器，他却腾不出手来让自己拉起手刹。争分夺秒的功夫里他开始憎恨为什么自己这么笨拙。不不不，别慌，Kylo。你已经回到卡车里了。你只是一个来炸鸡店吃饭、或者刚刚吃完准备出发的卡车司机。你不认识什么Mr. A，你只要把牛排藏好，那家伙不会发现你的。

想到这里他的动作慢了下来。他空出手，重新拾起手机，听到Mr. A有些不痛不痒地问他：

“如果我说我见了你也一样会给你打钱呢？”

“别逗了，Mister。我保证——”

等等。

等一下，哪里不对。

为什么Mr. A的声音听起来这么鲜活而清晰？

甚至——甚至有了奇怪的立体声效果，在他的左耳和右耳边同时响起？

右耳那边还——

……操。

他像个不成熟的木偶师制作的木偶一般，僵硬地、一度一度地朝着卡车后座转过去了脖子。一把刀。一把朝向他的弹簧刀，正对着他的双眼中间，持刀的男子隐蔽在后座的阴影中，让他无法看清对方的面部轮廓。他的喉咙紧得想被从里到外灌满了水泥。手机从掌心滑落，“咕咚”一声掉在地板上，他吓得整个躯体都为之一颤。

“……你、你好？”

他根本不知道自己怎么还能发得出声音。他的胡子上还挂着酥皮渣，想也不用想他强行挤出来的微笑简直丑陋又滑稽。那把对着他鼻梁骨的刀却突然收了回去，清晰的金属摩擦声让他的身体抖得像筛糠。他不是没有一对三地和出现在他生活中的帮派流氓斗殴过，但他现在竟然会恐惧得根本无法控制自己的生理反应。他不知道他怎么会这样，但他发软的双脚告诉他他已经完全规避了打回去这个选项。后座上的男子彻底隐入阴影之中，而他却没有勇气打开卡车的顶灯。他看到打火机的火苗伴随着咔擦声在后座亮起，烟味迅速充斥了他的驾驶间：

“你就是Kylo？”

那男人问。和Mr. A一模一样的声音，比电话里听起来更加成熟也更加冷漠。绝望像毒素一般缓缓渗透他的身体，他尴尬地假笑起来：

“谁？”

“Kylo。我不知道该怎么拼你的名字，现在告诉我。”

“……你认错人了。你……你又是谁？我、我跟你说，你不能就这么……随便……爬、爬上别人的车。我……我要报警了。”

“要我替你打电话吗？”

“Mister……”

“你仪表板上放的是什么？”

小刀再次弹出，朝着牛排所在的方向一指。

“我买的炸鸡。”

“打开给我看看。”

“我干嘛要……”

“你既然不是Kylo，你为什么要捡走我给Kylo留下的东西？”

“我就随随便便捡的。”

“那你放回去。这不是给你的。”

“我都吃掉三分之二了。”

“赔钱。”

“我……赔多少？”

“1610美元。”

“哪有这么贵的牛排——”

“你不是说是炸鸡吗？”

“但、但是——”

“把东西放回去，然后给我钱。”

“我没有那么多钱。”

“帮我转告Kylo今晚他没有1000美元的赏金了。”

男子再一次收回了刀。阴影中的身形显现出来，Mr. A挪到后排中央，扒住前排的副驾驶坐，就那么大刺刺地挪到了他身旁。他一时间不敢去观察对方究竟是什么模样；眼睛望向靠着自己身体这一侧的车门把手，他庆幸他此刻没有系安全带。手机还掉在地板上，但他顾不上去捡。数到三。数到三，他就拉开门跳车。一、二——

“想跑是吧？”

他的右手手腕突然被Mr. A拽住了。他惊叫一声，像是被蜈蚣缠了身一般急着甩开，可那家伙似乎使出了全身的力气，将他的手腕牢牢控制在掌心之中，甚至握得他骨头都在作痛。

“你要干嘛？你到底要干嘛？1600块——我、我给你就是了，我现在——”

“‘像熊猫一样强壮’，你的老板还打不过你。你现在怕个什么劲儿？”

Mr. A说罢便松开了他的手腕。他喘息着准备计划下一次逃跑，左脚刚刚抽回，扔在他眼前的一张100美元纸钞猛地绊了他的求生欲一个跟头。见他的动作瞬间平息下来，Mr. A长长地叹了口气：

“你就这点出息。”

“是你平白无故给人扔了100块钱……”

他咬着牙从地上捡起了那张100美元。

“100而已。我说过今天晚上要给你1000的。”

“那……那是你要给那个什么Kylo的，跟我没关系……”

“我已经说过一次了，Kylo今晚没有那1000块钱了。”

“你答应了人家的事……”

“所以你还是想要钱咯。”

他当然想要钱。片刻之前他还觉得逃命要紧，但此刻100美元的纸币已经被他捡起来压在了牛排下面。他牢牢地靠在了身侧的车门上。逃命当然还是要紧的——可Mr. A——他在挣扎过后终于鼓起勇气看向了对方。他得提防对方趁他不注意使出什么小动作不是吗？——一个年轻人，没错，和他预想的一样。但这决然不是个什么形容猥琐的毛头小鬼，这家伙坐在副驾驶上几乎和他一般高。瘦削的红发青年，棱角分明的脸，洁净的衣装和一双用脚指头想想都知道价格不菲的运动鞋。一看就是个会在学校里受欢迎的角色，一看就是个朋友不会太少的角色。论体重，他大概能比对方多出60磅。60磅应该足够碾压Mr. A了吧？如果这家伙突然攻击自己的话……

“你说你不是Kylo。”

Mr. A抽了一口烟。他将卡车两侧的玻璃降下，一方面为了透气，一方面希望自己的呼救声能被人听见。谁知道对方身上除了刀之外还带着什么？他觉得自己好像奔着陷进里的蜂蜜而去的熊。他的牛排就在这么短短的几分钟里变质了，他再也不想多吃一口了。

“对啊。我……我不认识他。”

“‘他’。”

“呃……”

“你不认识他，你把这玩意儿挂在你车上干什么？”

他前几天结工资的时候刚刚拿到的高脚杯挂件被Mr. A猛地扯下，狠狠地摔在了他身上。他立刻大叫一声：

“嘿！这可是我费了大功夫换来的！”

“大功夫？除了等我给你打钱，你还费了什么功夫？就你那个糟糕的水平——”

“除了你我也是有客人的！别太看得起自己，Mister——Mi……呃……”

呃。

呃，他刚刚说了点什么来的？

他听到Mr. A一声冷笑。沉默在这种时候堪比杀人的武器，穿越驾驶室而过的寒风冷得像刮在他脸上的冰刀子。他舔着还沾着干涸的酱汁的嘴唇，哆哆嗦嗦地伸手到后排捡起了自己的毯子。整个过程中他不再敢抬头看他身边坐着的年轻人，恐惧到还算其次，欺骗行为被人当面揭穿、事主还就坐在他身边的愧疚和绝望感——他要失去这个朋友了——让他简直喘不过气。他感到羞耻。没错，羞耻，就是羞耻。羞耻才是让他失去抵抗的力气的元凶。他用毯子蒙住头。他从小就会这样：当他进入某种大脑无法消化的情感状态时，他总会跑回家用毯子蒙住头。他缩进毯子带来的遮蔽之中，嘴里不受控制地碎碎念起来：

“……你不认识我。你不认识我。你不认识我……”

沉默依旧在持续。他在毯子里用一只手攥着自己的另一只手，以避免他的手神经质地不断颤抖。可Mr. A却在片刻之后毫不留情地扯下了他的毯子：

“你接下来去哪儿？”

“我哪儿也不去。我就睡在这儿了。”

躲无可躲，他干脆让自己的脑袋探出了车窗。

“这地方停车一小时10块钱。”

“……你给了我100。我、我能睡到明天早上。”

“我没说那钱一定给你。”

“我捡到了就是我的。”

“你把车开到中央公园的Chef Jonathan。我带你吃饭。”

“吃不起。”

“比Blanca便宜多了。”

“那也吃不起。”

“我没叫你掏钱。”

……Chef Jonathan。他以前去过的，跟着他的爸爸妈妈。他妈妈很喜欢那家餐厅。他那不争气的口腔因为回忆中的味道而溢出了口水。

“我不信。”

“那我走了。”

Mr. A作势便要下车。连他自己都无法理解地，他在陡然袭来的焦急中出声叫住了这个年轻人。他变得像个哑巴一样只会发出嗯嗯呃呃的声音，半晌才在Mr. A厌弃的眼神中卑微地继续问道：

“就、就吃个饭？”

“就吃个饭。”

“没有别的了？”

“我看你可怜，带你吃顿饭你很难理解吗？”

或许是耐心被他耗尽了，Mr. A说出这句话的时候有些控制不住的暴躁。他发现他在这个比他轻60磅的年轻人面前脆弱得不值一提，本来还留存着一线希望的“友情”如今彻底湮灭在了欺骗的汪洋大海里。他开始啃他还没长好多久的手。大拇指太疼，他换了一根指头啃。而Mr. A就在他的犹豫中默不作声地等待着他做出决定。他又开始因为自己对于时间的消耗而感到惭愧，牙齿叼着手指，他强迫自己开口来打破沉默：

“所以你真的……就是Mr. A？”

“嗯。”

“你也知道我是谁。”

“废话。”

“你不生气吗？”

“不。”

“为什么？”

“快点开车。”

“……唔。”

他认命地放下手，开始系起了安全带。他注意到Mr. A同样做起了上路的准备，放下手刹、踩下油门时他痛感自己在Mr. A面前竟然会乖巧到像一条被长时间训练过的狗。可他认识Mr. A也不过半个月的功夫而已，一切都应该归罪于他那个错误的假设。也不对，如果他没遇到Mr. A岂不是更好？他如今的遭遇更应该归罪于他从事了这个行业。他就不该真的相信可能会有人和自己成为朋友。他就不应该告诉对方自己来了纽约。

“……你不会是个连环杀手吧？”

不着边际的猜测在他脑沟里流淌。为了刻意掩盖他的恐慌，他的嗓音听起来都有些发尖。Mr. A似乎感到很是荒唐：

“什么？”

“就是那种，我想想，电话猎手……或者专门杀妓女那种……”

“你是妓女吗？”

“我不是。”

“那你操什么心。”

“所以你杀妓女？”

“……不杀。我不是杀手。”

“我跟你说，我可是练过那个……呃，搏击的。”

“所以你老板打不过你。”

“我还练过别的。”

“说说。”

“我练过击剑的，我告诉你。所以你别有什么别的想法……”

“基佬可不就得练习‘击剑’。”

他一脚油门差点让椅背窜到后座上去。Mr. A立刻骂了他一声，他忽视了这辱骂，忙不迭地反驳起前一句话：

“我不是基佬！”

“不是基佬你做这种生意？”

“为了谋生而已啊！”

“你看的色情频道都是劲爆Gay乐园！”

“那是遥控器坏了！坏了！”

“对。然后你是个连拔电源都不会的蠢猪。”

没再让自己和他较真，Mr. A别过头看向了窗外。他憋屈地咬住嘴，决定还是不要揭露“大部分电话女郎都是卡车司机”这个真相。Mr. A能不能接受暂且不提，当务之急是他必须接受他已经完全暴露给了他的最大的金主的事实。他完了。再也没有什么打赏了，一顿饭和那到头来不知道能不能拿得到的1000块钱将为他制造一场真正的诀别。他喉咙发堵。他回想起Mr. A的父亲死掉的那个夜晚、回想起Mr. A和他一直聊到天亮的那个夜晚。Mr. A一直是个话不怎么多的人，而他在“友情”的假设中几乎要把他能说的经历全都说出去了。

他怎么可以蠢成这样啊？

今晚之后他就再也不可能见到或者听到Mr. A了。他们才刚刚见面不到十分钟就已经吵得不可开交，唯一的罪魁祸首就是他自己。松开几乎要把自己的嘴唇咬出血的牙齿，他哽着嗓子道：

“……对不起。”

“闭嘴。”

Mr. A还在抽烟。那支烟已经要抽到烟屁股了，而他们还有四十分钟的车程要完成。他不知道他要怎样熬过这四十分钟，任何对话都只会让他更加难受。他只觉得自己很快就要变成一个感受不到情感的机器人了。


	14. Chapter 14

“告诉我你叫什么。”

“Kylo。”

“真名。”

“真名就是Kylo。K-Y-L-O，Kylo。”

“你拿真名当电话女郎？”

“真名又怎么样？说得好像有人在乎似的。”

邋遢的卡车司机没好气地打了两圈方向盘，车速之猛、力度之大让Hux不由得抓住了车门上方的把手。仪表盘的指针在超速边缘左右摇摆，借着路灯观察Kylo脸上的神色，Hux看得出此刻的Kylo正同控制着车速一样努力地控制着自己的情绪。他一时间觉得有些好笑。24号那天晚上，他出门之前不会想到两天以后的夜晚他会坐上一辆黑色的卡车，更不会想到卡车旁边这个身上散发着不洁净而带来的异味的大老爷们儿就是电话里那个“小甜心”和“小辣椒”。也难怪Kylo会如此笨拙。他移开视线望向窗外，看着烟雾飘出窗户。新鲜的空气涌进来，驱走了Kylo身上难以掩盖的体味。

“你的车确实挺难闻的。”

他想起来他们曾经的某段对话。Kylo闻言，一声不吭地抓起仪表盘上方的固体熏香扔到了他身上，同他扔出那枚挂件的动作如出一辙。他捡起那熏香看看：汽车用品店里能买到的最便宜的那种熏香，满是人工香料的廉价味道，说不清到底是竹林里放了个厕所还是厕所里放了片竹子。他慢悠悠地将那熏香摆回去。连熏香都只能买得起这种价位的产品，真是一头让人怜悯的熊猫。

无论他如何努力放慢抽烟的速度，他的最后一支烟还是在行程刚过三分之一的时候抽到了底。他把烟头捻灭在便携烟灰缸里，摸索着副驾驶座的调节把手，将自己的椅背调整到舒适的位置半躺了下去。老实说，除了时不时来个不客气的转弯——八成是因为Kylo此刻心浮气躁——这专业司机的驾驶水平也还算可以。他没坐过卡车，没有在这么高的位置欣赏过路边的街景。街景，加上身旁卡车司机骂人的声音。新鲜出炉，没有经过电子信号的处理。Kylo真实的嗓音很低。沉沉的，好似一包50磅重的高筋面粉。他不知道为什么他会做出这样的联想。可能也和Kylo的身材有关吧？同样，48个小时以前，他是万万想不到Kylo竟然真的如此雄壮的。

也算是人生奇遇。他若是个喜欢吹嘘的人，Kylo流浪汉一般的照片肯定早就传遍了他的整个交友圈。Poe和Finn恐怕会笑得比打雷都响，这种低俗笑料对于那两个家伙来说再经典不过了。

一半是无烟可抽的烦闷，一半是漫长旅程的无聊，带着这样的情绪，他开始靠在椅背上闭目养神。一顿饭加一千块钱，算是他和这段经历的告别。他回到他的公寓里继续过独立的生活、等待18岁的正式来临，他身旁的熊猫开着卡车上路，再无人在雪夜里听他废话到天明。这头熊猫的生存环境未免太差，可说这是暴殄天物又有些言过其实。Kylo算熊猫吗？有熊猫那么珍奇吗？不如说是在生活的铁笼里被获取熊掌的狗熊更合适一些吧？他应该狠狠嘲笑Kylo一番的。他知道Kylo在他面前丢尽了脸，而丢了脸却无法从金钱的诱惑下逃脱，这或许正是让Kylo生气的根本原因。人穷志短，历来不过如此。他今晚就让Kylo放开吃好了。接下来的几年里，恐怕Kylo不会再吃到比今晚更好的东西了。

“——你说的那些五颜六色的小玩意儿是什么来的？”

他突然回忆起他们的对话中的某个关键元素。Kylo没好气地翻了个白眼：

“圣诞袜子，圣诞装饰，圣诞节你需要的一切过完这几天就会扔掉的东西。我不是说要给你一份吗？你自己不要。”

“我以为你在贩毒。”

“我没缺钱到那种程度。”

“但你还是给警察看屄了？”

“什么屄？要不要我脱了裤子给你看看我长没长屄？”

“你不是说你和警察在车里大干了一炮？看的是屁眼？”

“马桶看我屁眼！神经病！那种故事你也信啊？”

当然不信。他不信，不影响他拿这件事在Kylo身上找乐子。羞辱让Kylo本就垮着的脸涨得通红，这家伙的脾气确实和电话里一样，是个动不动就容易生气的急性子。

“你不是基佬。”

“不是。”

“但你撸管给另一个男人听了。”

“生活多艰。”

“你居然真的撸得下去？”

“生活多艰！小少爷就别说那么多屁话了！你不也从头听到尾了吗？”

“我又不知道你是男的。”

“我错了。算我错了行不行？给你跪下，抱着你大腿求饶，开心了没有？要不要我舔舔你的鞋？”

“口水会把鞋弄脏的。”

“下地狱去吧。”

Kylo又一次不耐烦地打起了方向盘。拐过这个街角，再开几公里，就差不多到了他们要去的那家餐厅。Kylo张望一番，颇为熟练地开车驶向了餐厅后门所在的小巷附近。他等车停稳，解开安全带，正准备将车门打开，却发现凡事都做得心急火燎的Kylo居然坐在椅子上没动。

“干嘛？”

他重新转回已经转了90度的身子。Kylo瘪瘪嘴：

“我进不去。”

“……餐厅门挺宽的。你能进去。”

“我不是说我壮到进不去！就是……哎，你们上等人真是不懂……我穿成这样怎么进那种饭店？”

“……你有没有备用的衣服？”

气味倒还是其次。有些人体味就是大，这不算罕见。但Kylo说得没错，这身打扮和进店乞讨真的没什么差别。他不觉得他的问题很蠢，可Kylo还是从鼻腔里发出一声冷哼：

“没有。我没你想象得那么干净，小少爷。”

他的施舍对象别过头甩给他一个后脑勺，丧气地让自己趴在了方向盘上。他不想伸手去拉扯这只脏兮兮的狗熊，亦不想好声好气地劝这狗熊至少抬起头来看看他。哪有施舍人恳求乞丐别乱生气的？他不是不能跳下卡车就此消失。但他们已经到了这里，他不是个喜欢半途而废的人。一顿饭罢了。这顿饭结束他就把Kylo一脚踢开，人做事就是得有始有终。他不如买了饭给了Kylo自己打个车回去算了。

“在这儿等着。”

他还是推开车门做好了下车的准备。身体刚刚倾斜出去，他的衣领却突然被Kylo一扯：

“你要去哪儿？”

……他觉得他这件衣服不能要了。他以尽可能减少身体接触的方式拂开Kylo的手：

“买饭，然后打包。”

“……哦。”

“没有忌口吧？”

“没有。”

“真是头猪。”

“不忌口怎么就——算了，算了。我不跟你一般见识。你去吧。”

狗熊又让自己趴回了方向盘上。他简直不能理解这家伙——既然这么担心他离开，干嘛要把脸拉得有50米跑道那么长？他迈出半只脚去，却又注意到卡车的引擎还没熄火。想了想，他还是转过身来补充道：

“呆在这儿别走。”

“我想走就走。”

“1000块。”

“……你说了算，金主大老爷。”

还是老样子。连他自己都对这句威胁感到厌烦了。卡车不是个容易上下的玩意儿，他努力保持着身体平衡以免被Kylo看到后受到绝对会让他火大的嘲笑。可他下了车却发现Kylo根本没在看他。Kylo只是趴在方向盘上，等他关上车门后叹了口气熄了火。这狗熊是有多喜欢那只方向盘？

又走了几步后他收回视线，拐到了餐厅正门所在的街道上。夜色已深，大部分餐厅都关了门，好在Chef Jonathan每天坚持营业到晚上两点。可就算如此，店里也已经不剩下什么人，更不要说会突然冒出来一个客人拿着菜单一口气点了八个菜。两份给自己，六份给Kylo。狗熊用一块牛排是喂不饱的，就算吃不完，让Kylo留着慢慢吃便是了。什么时候把这些饭菜吃完，那是Kylo自己需要做出的决定。那时候他应该已经在家里的床上，在失眠和疲惫中等着天色渐明、意识到自己又虚度了没有意义的一宿了。

趁着等菜的功夫，他离开餐厅到便利店去买了两包烟。坐在餐厅门口抽了两支，服务生还是没把他要的菜打包好了带过来。他回到前台去催。哪怕多少看出来Kylo不肯放他离开，他还是不能完全确定Kylo一定会在原地乖乖等着他回去。那家伙一看就精神不稳定，谁知道这头蠢狗熊会不会在胡思乱想带来的冲动之后一踩油门扬长而去？到时候拎着大包小包的饭菜的他就会变得像个傻逼。正如Kylo所言，这地方可不便宜。敲着前台的桌面等待迟迟不来的餐品时，他甚至开始计划起了如果Kylo跑路他该怎么收拾这个该死的卡车司机。

又是两支烟。再次回到店里时，他欣慰地看到了服务生拿着包装盒走进了后厨。打包食物所需的五分钟比方才的三十五分钟更让人焦虑，他阴沉的面色让前台的迎宾员大气都不敢出。马上就好了，先生，马上就好。迎宾员将信用卡和小票交还给他。他随手塞进兜里，饭菜离他还有两米时他就抬起了胳膊。前往后门停车场时他的步伐很快，看到卡车的踪影时他又刻意放慢了速度。这傻瓜还真的等了足足四十多分钟。接近卡车了，他才发现他放慢步子的努力毫无必要：Kylo已经趴在方向盘上睡着了。他敲车门敲得指关节发痛才把狗熊叫醒，用沾着尘土的左手揉着眼睛，Kylo右手打开了车门锁。第二次上卡车，他比方才熟练了一些。食物的香气溢满驾驶室，和Kylo的体味、陈旧的车饰味道混合在一起，比刚才他嗅到的气味还要怪异。狗熊耸了耸鼻子，神志逐渐醒转，接过他递去的纸袋，50米跑道脸竟然就这么晴朗了起来：

“……真好闻。你买了这么多？”

“够你吃至少两顿了吧？”

“我试着一顿就把它们全吃光。”

八个菜，天哪。八个菜。悠着点吃不好吗？

他很不客气地拿走属于自己的那两份放在了脚边。检查了车门已经关好，他坐在原地半晌没有动弹。按理来说，这应该就是他们的分别时间。分别，或者说诀别，真正的诀别。他不会再给这家伙打电话了。他看着Kylo哼着小曲儿把饭菜掏出来往仪表盘上方摆，他想不通这个人的情绪怎么能在短时间内因为食物就这般跌宕起伏。这到底是饿了多久啊？

“老亨利买了八个菜~”

Kylo摆了一盒食物上去。

“老亨利买了七个菜~”

Kylo摆了另一盒食物上去。

“老亨利买了……”

“你打算就在车里吃吗？”

他有些看不下去了。Kylo扭过头来，眨眨眼：

“不然去哪儿吃？”

“你就不能找个地方先住下——”

“我说了啊，纽约的汽车旅馆太贵了。住不起。等我开到别的地方，菜就凉了。”

……他这1000块还没打过去。但他不确定自己真的想给这个废物打1000块。如果他不出这1000，而是出个酒店的费用——虽然说这不是钱的问题——人活成这样也太可悲了。他刚刚被食欲大动的Kylo挑起的饥饿感又被胃里坠着的石头压了回去，咬着下唇思索一阵，他忍着情绪叹了口气，扣上安全带挥挥手：

“东西收起来，开车。”

“……去哪儿？”

他报了个豪华酒店的名字。Kylo用看傻子一样的眼神看着他：

“你不会真的觉得我住得起那地方吧？”

“没！叫！你！掏！钱！”

他应该说过这台词吧？没错吧？他今晚已经说过了吧？

“你觉得保安能允许我去那种酒店？”

“你跟着我进去还不行吗？”

“可是——”

“你到底住不住？700一晚上的房间，不用你掏钱，弱智！”

“……我住。”

也不知道是不是在他的怒气下犯了怂，Kylo不情不愿地把老亨利刚买的菜又塞了回去。不复前夜逃亡时那般迅捷，Kylo的卡车发动得颇为迟缓。Kylo自言自语了什么他没听清，他也不想去听。他讨厌节外生枝，他更讨厌由他自己造成的节外生枝。再多半个小时，付完房钱他就走。没错，就是如此。反正已经凌晨了，多半个小时少半个小时有什么分别？好似他急着回家、家里还有什么人在等他一样？他掏出刚买没多久的烟来放进了嘴里。打火机偏偏在这时候不听话，他按了四五次也没点着。火苗终于在他的烦躁之中冒出来时，他听到Kylo在旁边不满地嘀咕了一句：

“……说了叫你少抽烟了。”


	15. Chapter 15

在说不清Kylo的意图的前提下，擅自判断Kylo自作多情，算不算是他也在自作多情？

没有理会Kylo的嘀咕，Hux只是叼着烟不屑地笑了笑。Kylo忙着看路，断不会如此敏锐地捕捉到他细微的表情变化，自顾自的咕哝完毕便不再做声。好像这个卡车司机真的是个无法撼动他的决定的、牢骚满腹的女朋友一般；多荒谬的场景啊，他除了抽烟来排解自己心中对于今晚一切走向的困惑之外别无他法。放下吃的就走。确定Kylo是谁以后就走。给Kylo买了饭就走。把饭交给Kylo就走。

现在他决定为Kylo付了房钱之后就走。底线了吧？不能再继续了吧？他还有什么好继续的？留在酒店里和Kylo聊到天亮吗？

现实生活中的Kylo和电话里一样，像挨了火一样的烟花一点就着，火星能炸得整个车厢里噼噼啪啪到处都是。拿这样的Kylo取乐当然有趣，他好似一个初次接触到“反射”概念的小学生一般没完没了地敲击着Kylo的膝盖下方。冷静点想想，通过电话这么做也好，当着面这么做也罢，其实他获得的乐趣并没有因为发现Kylo的真身究竟是什么模样而减少。他不是时常都能找到取乐的对象的。他的朋友们当然不是无趣之人；但这和他在社交生活中会不会感到无趣是两码事。前往酒店的途中，他掏出手机看了一眼今晚的未读消息记录。拉拉队员两个小时之前问他能不能到他公寓去，他没理会。那时候他正站在树丛中看着Kylo嚼惠灵顿牛排，奇妙的是，看这头狗熊吃东西比看水蛇腰在自己身上摇晃要有意思多了。

“我发现一件事。”

他低着头看着手机开口道。Kylo客套地应了一声：

“Daddy您说。”

他瞪了Kylo一眼，又回到话题上：

“我一直没挂电话。”

这一回轮到Kylo瞪大了眼。他几乎能在Kylo的瞳孔里看到闪烁的金币，那张歪脸上的嘴在惊讶地张成一个“O”型后又好笑地抽搐着咧了起来：

“……今晚这招待可够丰盛的。”

言语间埋怨的气息消失了，取而代之的是Kylo藏也藏不住的喜悦。这小子现在一定在算今晚的收入能有多少钱了吧？他哼了一声，挂断了电话。

“看路。”

“……切。”

卡车司机可算想起了自己手里还握着方向盘。方才因快乐而上挑的眉毛这会儿又拧在了一起，Kylo强迫自己将注意力又集中回了手头的动作上。他便又对着想象中的Kylo的膝盖踢了一脚：

“要不我等会儿再多给你打点钱，让你明天就能去换一个金色高脚杯？”

“你……我才……呃……”

我才不信，他猜Kylo想这么说。但毕竟切实地从他身上捞到过好处，Kylo一时间似乎难以决断这话究竟是不是个玩笑。趁着Kylo还没决定好自己的态度，他装作诚恳地补充道：

“2000怎么样？”

“……说真的？”

“你觉得怎么样？”

“你就是我亲爹。”

“真没出息。不过我骗你的。”

“……我就知道！滚吧！”

“我滚了，你该着急了。”

“谁着急？你可真看得起自己！我巴不得现在能腾出手把你从车里扔出去！”

“看路，孩子，看路。”

他朝着挡风玻璃扬了扬下巴。Kylo骂骂咧咧地再次把头扭回去，嘴里叨叨的那些诅咒句句都像是脱口秀一般惹人发笑。他平时哪有这种找乐子的机会？生活可真是太让人意想不到了。

嘴里的烟抽尽了，他掏出烟盒开始琢磨要不要再点一根。身旁传来Kylo响亮而刻意的干咳声，思索几秒，卖了个面子给Kylo，他把烟又放了回去。他看到Kylo脸上浮现出了满意的表情；真是个好招惹又好打法的玩意儿，心智水平不会超过16岁。他将胳膊支在窗沿，手掌撑着脸颊，片刻之后又拉开Kylo的储物夹，从里面翻了盒口香糖出来。他听到Kylo的抗议。抗议无效，他还是抢了Kylo的口香糖吃。在你身上花了这么多钱了，婊子。吃你一颗口香糖又怎么了？

他的试探与Kylo的抱怨声中，卡车抵达他指定的豪华酒店，绕过正门守候的门童，Kylo把车开到了不远处的收费停车场。将车子停稳，Kylo转过身来严肃地看着他：

“我晚上要住在这里对吧？”

“对。”

“但是我不能把钥匙交给门童，让他把我的卡车开走停好，对吧？”

“你不怕引人注目的话其实也行。”

“……不行。没人会开卡车来这种地方，所以我99%确定门童没有A牌驾照。所以我得停在这儿。你这么聪明，能理解的吧？”

“嗯哼。”

“这地方停车可不便宜。”

“你停不起，所以要我付。”

“你看，我就说了你很聪明嘛。真会来事儿，以后肯定能成就一番丰功伟业。”

“你话说得再好听也无法影响我的决定的。”

“那……”

“那我不住了”显然不是一句有用的威胁。主动权掌握在自己手里就是有这种好处，他看到Kylo为了想办法让他掏钱而犯了难。如果不是Kylo的帽子太脏，他还真愿意伸手像摸狗那般摸摸Kylo的脑袋，告诉这个彪形大汉“主人在这儿，一切放心”。钱遇到软骨头就是可以带来如此让人满足的权力，品味了一刻Kylo纠结的神情，他装模作样地叹口气：

“算了。就一晚上，随你的便吧。也就到明天退房的时候而已。”

“你可真是全世界最好的金主大老爷。”

谄媚的嗓音再起，他摇了摇头推开车门跳下了卡车。按道理说Kylo作为卡车司机的收入不算太低，舍不得花钱住豪华酒店，总不至于穷到连停车都停不起。归根结底也就两个原因：Kylo把他当成了花钱如流水的冤大头；Kylo实在是抠得让人无法理解。思考着关于人类多样性的问题，他站在停车场的空地上等待起了Kylo下车。爬到后座上收拾一番行李，Kylo挎着自己磨损得已经不成样子的双肩包，双手提着装满打包盒的纸袋来到了他面前。Kylo等着他给出出发的指令。没有他的带领，这个壮年男子竟然连酒店都不敢去。阶级的存在竟然能让人和人之间产生如此之大的差异。

“你当卡车司机的收入大概是多少？”

溜达着前往酒店的途中他问道。Kylo想了想：

“我接的都是私活儿，自己规划行程，跑的都不算大长途。一天差不多几百块吧。”

“电话女郎的收入呢？”

“行业机密。”

“这也算机密？”

“我不想说的都是机密。”

“你是除了我之外没有什么熟客所以只能拿到最基础的提成吧？”

“你别这么看不起我！”

“哦哟。”

“……是。就最基础的提成。没多少钱。打发打发时间，消磨一下对人类的兴趣。”

“这么消极。”

“你长到我这个年龄一样很消极。”

这倒倚老卖老起来了。说实话，除了这其貌不扬的外表，他还真看不出Kylo哪里有资格教育他怎么做个社会人。他笑了笑，没当真。Kylo的话再怎么荒唐，有一点倒还算是共通之处：他对人类基本上也没什么兴趣。用不着长到Kylo那个年龄，他已经产生了这样的情绪了。

或许Kylo这样的跳出常规社会的人类除外吧。他好似在野外发现了新品种猩猩的生物学家。

踏上酒店台阶、Kylo从他的余光里消失时，他才注意到一直与他并肩行走的Kylo不知何时落后了一个身位。再仔细看看，Kylo这会儿或多或少地挺起了胸膛。胸膛挺得越高越能说明Kylo的胆怯和心虚，他忍了忍没去揭穿。他不想让门童看到一个卡车司机对着他发脾气，于是他装作无视发生一般走向了酒店的旋转门。门童向他致敬，随后疑惑而警觉地打量起了他身后的Kylo；他便故意停在门外，等着Kylo跟上了才继续走进大门。仅仅是门童的一个眼神，便将努力拿出气场的狗熊打回了原形，戴着帽子的脑袋垂得很低，Kylo也再拿不出勇气继续走在他身旁。他到前台去开房的时候，Kylo站在两米之外盯着地板，一副恨不得给自己穿件隐身衣的模样。前台看了一眼这和环境格格不入的外来者，毕恭毕敬地问他：

“您的……呃，帮工，要单独给他开一间吗？”

帮工？

“他不是我的帮工。”

他怎么会找这么脏的帮工？

“失礼了，先生。那那位先生……”

“你把房间开好就行了。——K，你带护照没有？”

“驾照可以吗？”

“拿来吧。”

在身上东一处西一处的衣兜里翻找一阵，Kylo掏出自己的驾照，伸长胳膊、隔着老远把驾照递给了他。他拿去让前台做了登记，冷淡地注视着前台如何控制自己的面部表情。登记身份让本已瑟缩的Kylo变得更加不安，登记甫一完成，Kylo便迫不及待地取回了自己的驾照。他从Kylo身上收回视线，注意到前台给他开了一间双床房。他晚上不住这里，没必要。他又叫前台换成了大床。这一次，前台脸上的表情没能控制住；他有些不耐烦地短叹一声。好家伙，他的叹息声中，前台握着鼠标的手都抖了。

他要不要刁钻地给酒店写一份投诉信要求他们换个不要这么大惊小怪的前台？

算了。一个Kylo就够他找乐子了，他没必要拿别人的工作开刀。他收下房卡，朝Kylo招招手示意对方跟上，转身走向了右侧的电梯间。隔着老远传来的嬉笑声掩盖了Kylo的足音，站在电梯门前等待电梯落下时，拐角处涌来了一群喝得醉醺醺的商务男士。他的身后立刻被等着坐电梯的醉鬼围满，低俗的笑话在他头顶乱飞，毫无意义的笑声如同轰炸他耳朵的炮弹。人群的出现将Kylo逼向了更为尴尬境地，想要缩到他身旁寻找安全感却不肯离他太近，Kylo看起来都要变成了电梯旁紧贴着墙的第二个垃圾桶。电梯大门一开，Kylo便第一个冲了进去，他为了不被醉汉推挤而迅速跟上，转过身看向了涌进来的黑压压的西装大队。其中一个金发男子朝着他们这一侧看了一眼；那眼神锁在Kylo身上，有什么话几乎就要脱口而出。他的胳膊突然贴住了Kylo的身体，侧过头一看，Kylo已经挤到了他身边，脑袋垂得快要掉在地板上，怀里护着两只装着食物的纸袋，扣在左臂上的右手力度之大让指腹都要嵌进了肉里。

“……我们到几层？”

Kylo用几乎细不可闻的声音问他。他瞟了一眼电梯按钮：

“十五层。这些人在七层就下了。”

“好。对不起。”

对不起什么？

他想问，但电梯里又不是个适合说话的场合，更何况这群醉汉突然又唱起了歌。歌声让金发男子放弃了对Kylo的注视，转过头去大声附和了起来，可这依旧没有舒缓Kylo紧绷的神经。七层到了，醉汉们嗷嗷叫着离开电梯，留下浓郁的酒气在封闭空间中迟迟无法散去。Kylo长长地松了口气，抱着食物挪到电梯的另一角，没有挺起胸膛、没有扬起下巴，如果不是电梯马上就要抵达十五层，恐怕Kylo会立刻坐在地上把自己蜷成一团。委顿的狗熊又喃喃了一句“抱歉”，而他可算是有了问清楚的机会：

“你道歉干嘛？”

“离你太近了。我知道我不好闻，还脏。”

……你还知道啊。

“等会儿洗个澡吧。”

“嗯。”

Kylo的回应和电梯的“叮咚”声同时到来。承担着引路人的角色，他走出电梯，走廊里熏香的味道可算是缓解了他在电梯里收到的折磨。软装和香氛营造出的高级氛围几乎要将本就忐忑的Kylo击沉了。我其实不该来这种地方的，Kylo在他身后低声喃喃。而他只是看着门上的数字牌。7112，他开的房间是7116。马上就到了。

刷卡开门，他推门进去，抵着房门让Kylo进屋，看着Kylo把纸袋放上桌子，却找不到能够放自己背包的地方。一切都干净得见鬼，一切都在告知Kylo这个卡车司机来错了地方。他让Kylo把背包扔在地毯上就行。像是怕堵路一般，Kylo找了个墙角将背包藏在了落地灯后方。接下来的问题变成了Kylo该坐在哪里；背包落在墙角，屁股无处安置。也许是当着他的面不好意思，也许是害怕自己的屁股弄脏这里雪白的床褥和价格不菲的椅子，狗熊束手无策地站了一阵，突然想起来了什么似的跑去打开了窗户。Kylo比他想象得要更在意自己身上的气味。赶在下一轮的不知所措到来之前，他朝着狗熊挥挥手：

“要不你先去洗澡吧。”

狗熊可劲儿点了点头。点完头，狗熊又期期艾艾地问他：

“你呢？”

“我要回去了。”

“……唔。你……你不吃饭吗？”

“我带回去吃。”

“带回去就凉了。你现在吃吧。吃完再走。我马上去洗澡，不会影响你的食欲的。”

……这是在干什么？

“你想让我留下来？”

“呃，没有。你自己随意就好。……我去洗澡了，Mister。等会儿见。”

等会儿见。

这不还是希望他留下来吗？

可真是个矛盾的家伙，是吧？

还是说难道Kylo真的在做皮肉生意？这是准备再从他身上捞一笔的前奏？

留下那句说不上是有心还是无心的话，狗熊加快脚步冲进了浴室。门锁“啪嗒”一声扣上，Kylo暂时消失在了他的视野范围之内。他站在原地琢磨了一阵。晚风拂起纱帘，催促他到窗边去抽烟。他拖了张椅子在窗户旁边坐下，望向了窗外斑驳的夜色。对面的写字楼里依旧亮着星星点点的灯，有无数的人和他一样深夜未眠。——说到深夜，他看看手表。凌晨两点多了。Kylo留在纸袋旁边的两只手机，其中一只仍在震个不停。他拿起来看看，是电话中心为Kylo接进来了新的客人。Kylo的下班时间还没到，而在他挂了电话以后，Kylo一路上都没去理会这部手机。水声从浴室里传来，他放下Kylo的手机掏出了自己的。社交软件里全是他的同学发布的圣诞节动态。家族聚会，同学派对，可笑的衣装，滑稽的舞蹈。多么欢乐的人世间那，和他没有一丝一毫的关联。他想了想，从纸包里拿出自己的饭菜，拆开拍了张照片，点击上传。

“圣诞快乐”，他面无表情地打下这句话，选择发布。照片不算好看，蔫巴巴的餐点看起来也并不符合自身的价位。其实Kylo没注意到，这些饭在来的路上就已经凉了。


	16. Chapter 16

朋友的留言他懒得看，手机的电量也即将告罄，发完动态以后他就把手机调成省电模式，随意丢到了桌子上。尽管夜风多少将寒意透过被Kylo打开的窗户带进了室内，酒店房间里的宜人温度还是让他意识到了他不再需要继续穿着外套来抵御严寒。脱掉外套挂在衣架上，他检查了一番上面有没有不小心沾上的奇怪污渍。谁知道Kylo车上都有点什么脏东西？恶心倒是其次，万一洗不掉，这件衣服可就作废了。倒也不是他心疼钱，他只是不喜欢浪费。同样的态度被他拿来对付已经凉掉的饭菜：他回到桌前坐着，望着已经让他失去了食欲的菜品，左手拖着脸颊，想了片刻，打通电话咨询前台酒店是否可以帮忙加热外卖。前台说可以，他便等着Kylo洗完澡，等着服务员上来取餐。手机他不想看，床头柜上放着的圣经他也没兴趣碰，电视只会让他嫌吵，无聊之中他干脆把餐点重新封好放回了纸袋里。他将脚翘在椅子上一阵神游。他总觉得他被扯进了什么他想要快点脱身的麻烦；可他随时都能脱身不是吗？他为什么还在这酒店房间里坐着？

酒店服务生上来得很慢。嘴里叼着的烟抽完了再补一支，趁着Kylo还在浴室里天高皇帝远，他借机没让嘴巴闲下来。第二支烟捻灭在烟灰缸里时他才听到敲门声，引服务生进来的时候，他注意到服务生不经意地瞥了一眼水声作响的浴室。

浴室木门斜对着那张靠墙的宽敞大床。有那么几秒他希望Kylo别突然出来，但仔细想想，Kylo上次洗澡仿佛在一个世纪以前，身上脏得要命，一时半会儿估计还洗不完。因此，尴尬与否的问题在这短暂的服务时间里大抵不会存在。最好Kylo再多洗会儿，他想。在饭菜复热好、送上来、他可以在门外挂个请勿打扰的牌子之前，最好Kylo都不要出来。

两个纸袋八个菜，他拎着都嫌累赘，对于身材瘦小的服务生而言就更是难以应对。将袋子费力地抱在怀中，服务生打量了一圈酒店房间，皱起眉头，有些意外地问：

“先生的香槟已经喝完了吗？”

“香槟？”

“圣诞节礼物，先生。节日期间我们会对入住的房客奉上特殊礼物。还没给您送上来吗？”

“……没有。”

“前台没有为您安排吗？”

“也没有。”

任他怎么在回忆中搜索，他都不记得他在入住之前听到过这个关键词。恐怕是Kylo带给对方的视觉冲击力太大，让那没见过世面的家伙把这事儿给忘了。

“那真是太抱歉了。您要现在来一瓶吗？我们会和冰桶一起送上来。”

你们就不打算核查一下房客的年龄？

服务生毕恭毕敬的态度只催生了他带着耻笑的疑问。……哦，也对。他是用Kylo的驾照登记的房间，再怎么看Kylo也应该到了能合法饮酒的年龄了。可惜他今晚没什么喝酒的兴趣，来瓶酒还会让这顿凑合饭多出某些奇怪的意义。他打算和Kylo一起吃顿饭就走，这么晚喝酒显然不是个好主意。不如走之前告诉Kylo一声，那家伙想喝的话自己打电话要便是了。

“算了。”

“咦？真可惜，先生。我们有好多品牌可以供您挑选……”

“没事，你先……”

话音未落，浴室中忽然传出了一阵响亮的歌声：

“带我回家！流浪之路！我一脚油门踩踩踩上天——”

经由那浑厚的男低音唱出来，配合上跑调的特质，刺耳得如同被踩住了脖子的乌鸦，突兀得让抱着纸袋的服务生差点从地毯上跳起来。猛烈的噪音冲击意味着Kylo出人意料的暴露，他顷刻间忘了自己刚刚想要说什么，只是忙不迭地朝着服务生挥挥手：

“行了。你先走吧。”

“啊流浪之路！带我回家！我开了一夜——”

“先生，那香槟的品牌……”

“随便。赶紧去把饭热了。”

“——就是为了看到——”

他无意留客的情绪暴露得已经足够明显，服务生也就没有不识趣地继续在房间里停留。歌声阵阵中，客房大门闭合，他快步上前将门反锁，扭过头来大吼道：

“别他妈唱了！烦不烦！”

“明亮的——你说什么？——哦，你还在啊？你真好！”

浴室里同样传来了分贝十足的吼声。他几步上前，用力砸了砸浴室门：

“我叫你别唱了，蠢猪！”

“你不喜欢我洗澡的时候唱歌吗？”

“我不喜欢任何人洗澡的时候唱歌！”

“那我等会儿出去再唱？”

“不许唱！——能不能赶紧洗澡？洗完没有？”

“你这么急着叫我出去呀？再等等嘛，好哥哥！我泡个澡啊！”

“你居然还要泡澡？！”

“20分钟，就20分钟！你玩会儿手机！”

“我手机都要没电了！”

“那就充电嘛！你知不知道这个浴缸旁边还放着小黄鸭啊？哎我跟你说，泡澡的时候放个小黄鸭原来真的很好玩啊！”

“闭上你的狗嘴吧！”

他把拳头从门上放了下来。大抵是以为他已经回家了，开罗才会让歌喉如此嘹亮；又或许是发现他居然还留在客房，Kylo的语气明显有了蹬鼻子上脸的快活成分。他站在浴室门旁等了十秒，姑且确认Kylo没了继续唱歌的兴致，这才回到桌边拾了支烟出来。……这该死的打火机。他买烟的时候忘了买一只新的；他怎么就忘了这只刚才就已经要打不着了。穷尽一切手段终于勉勉强强点着了这支烟，看了一眼表，20分钟估计还够他找个便利店去买个打火机。就算他今晚不打算在这儿待得太久，谁知道吃顿饭的功夫他还要再来几根？等到吃完饭想点烟又点不着的时候可就好看了。从衣架上取走挂上去没多久的衣服，撕了张便条写下“不要敲门、袋子放在门口”，他将便条贴在大门上离开了酒店。

要是Kylo洗完出来发现他不见了怎么办？

管他怎么办，让那头猪急得上树岂不更好。——不对，他把手机落在了酒店里。这直接让他“不如就这么一走了之”的想法打了水漂，买完打火机回去成了他注定的命运。在楼下转了一圈，找到便利店后一只打火机一包烟，再回到酒店打开房门的时候，Kylo还在泡澡，饭菜也还没送上来。一切和他离开时都没什么太大的差别；他撕下毫无用处的便条，不由得低声发出了一句诅咒。他讨厌时间照常流逝的同时事情却毫无进展。将上一只打火机扔进垃圾桶，他重新回到椅子上坐下，后背刚刚靠上椅子，浴室的门就“咔哒”一声打了开来。

人未到，声先至。仍是刚才的那首歌，只是Kylo这一次没有大声歌唱，而是小声哼哼着从浴室中漫步而来。穿着只及膝盖的浴袍，在门口换了拖鞋，Kylo的视线在屋里转了一圈后停留到他身上：

“Mister——！你果然还在！”

“我走了你不得哭到明天早上？。”

他叼着烟含含糊糊地回应。Kylo夸张地耸耸肩：

“那倒不至于。也就哭一个小时吧。——我们的饭呢？”

“拿去热了。等会儿送上来。”

“你可真是贴心。”

“你是夸我还是讽刺我？”

“当然是夸你。”

“那就别把话说得跟讽刺我一样。卖乖都卖不像，活该你挣得少。”

“你可真是不揭人伤疤就不会说话了，是吧？”

“嗯。这是合格的讽刺。你还不傻。”

同样夸张地，Kylo故作嫌弃地翻了个白眼。好似洗去了身上的污泥便洗掉了一重人格一般，此刻的Kylo看起来得意到了嚣张的地步，似乎已经忘记了电梯里尴尬的遭遇。他却眯着眼睛观察起了Kylo身上的诸种细节：涨红的脸、无处安放的手脚、在房间里乱转的步伐、戏剧演员一般的语调。Kylo还是紧张。这头狗熊正在绝望地维护着包裹在自己身上的一层肥皂泡，一旦泡泡破了，狗熊就要垮了。

他要不要把这层肥皂泡戳破？

狗熊垮掉的模样会和刚才一样吗？

他的手机突然响起了短促的提示音。大概是手机电量已经跌倒了10%，他得找找房间里有没有充电线。出门之前他没想到他会出来这么久，也没想到那么长时间他都没有挂掉Kylo的电话。可那提示音却像是给了Kylo新的指令，在他站起来之前，Kylo就已经抢先一步奔到了墙角，从落地灯后方扒拉出了自己的那只背包。

“我有，我有。”

总算找到些什么事做，Kylo的态度积极得超乎他的想象。说实话，他不是很想用Kylo的充电线；他当然可以直接开口拒绝，他甚至可以想象到Kylo受到羞辱的表情，但不凑巧地作响的门铃让他的恶趣味没有来得及实施。——真是可惜，走向门口的时候他有些遗憾地想。但他还要和这家伙一起吃顿饭，没准他还是有能让狗熊垮掉的机会。Kylo将自己洗干净了。洗干净的Kylo看起来比刚才还要脆弱。他还没来得及仔细看看Kylo从外表上和刚才有什么不同，他只顾着去思索那层肥皂泡，而忘记了观察Kylo到底出现了怎样的变化。他打开门，堵在门口，从服务生手里接过纸袋。侧身将纸袋放在地上，他又接过那只他本来无意索要的香槟桶——服务生问他可不可以让自己进去摆放，他说不必了，他收下了配套的两只杯子。他知道他在隐藏某个见不得人的秘密，这个见不得人的秘密即将品尝他并不需要的香槟。这个秘密会因为饭菜的出现而高兴，会因为香槟的存在而惊喜。他不想给这个秘密惊喜。他也不想解释这不是他准备的惊喜。

“那……如果您还有什么需要的……”

服务生站在门口尴尬地客套。

“没有了。谢谢。”

他迅速关上了门。抱着香槟桶和杯子转过身，他一眼望见他的秘密正背对着他，屁股朝天在背包旁边和杂乱的行李鏖战。Kylo的身材又高又壮，本就让给普通身材的客人穿着的浴袍显得不太合身，撅起屁股的举动更是让浴袍短到了令人觉得不雅的程度。皱着眉头将香槟桶在桌子上放下，回到门边取走纸袋，盯着Kylo浑圆的大腿时，他豁然意识到一件事：

Kylo居然没有腿毛。

“我刮掉了下面的毛”——他想起他们第一次交流时Kylo对他说过的话。他走进浴室去看看，洗面台上果然放着一把已经拆开了包装的刮毛刀。地板上倒是没什么毛发的痕迹，可能Kylo操作的时候正坐在浴缸里。他又回到浴室门边，靠着门框观察起了Kylo的状态。一根充电线而已。Kylo身边的地板上，凌乱地摆满了各种奇奇怪怪的小玩意儿：崭新的圣诞节袜子、圣诞节挂球、廉价的洗漱用品、破破烂烂的笔记本、一叠不知道谁寄来的信、几根长短不一的铅笔……不知在那包里进行了怎样的一番探险，半晌，Kylo终于舒了口气，抽出一根充电线站起来，转身向他，有些不好意思地笑了笑：

“也不知道怎么放的。平常一找就找到了……”

他低下头去看了一眼。

典型的勉强吊着一口气的充电线：末端的绝缘皮已经开了花，外部缠着一层透明胶，还能接着用根本算是个奇迹。他半晌没有把手伸出去。在他拒绝接过充电线的这几秒里，Kylo的手逐渐从稳如泰山变得哆哆嗦嗦，就在Kylo准备将充电线收回去的时候，他抓起自己的手机展示给随时可能垮掉的狗熊：

“iPhone。你那是安卓的Type-C。”

“……哦。”

一个合情合理的台阶。Kylo的手停止了抖动，紧绷的肌肉松懈下来，配合地将充电线收了回去。用脚将地上的杂物踢到身后，Kylo眼神躲闪地问他：

“需要我帮你打电话要一根线吗？”

“抽屉里应该有。”

他回答。用不着他亲自动手，Kylo就已经承担起了他的仆人的角色。他不禁开始好奇：这背后的动机到底是什么？心虚？补偿心理？逃避跟他交谈？还是想找回自己的面子？

“我找到了。”

果然在抽屉里。寻宝游戏的成功让Kylo多少恢复了方才积极的态度，他接过充电线的举动也算是给Kylo塞了一颗定心丸。将手机充上电，他借用余光打量Kylo的神情：关切、期待而无助。这头狗熊的保护层是那么脆弱，他某个无心之举就可能伤害到Kylo的自尊。他多少有些受够了Kylo战战兢兢的模样，几分钟以前他还在思考怎样让Kylo承受羞辱，此刻他突然发现Kylo的压力已经传染到自己身上了。

“你赶紧吃饭啊。”

他朝着纸袋一摆脑袋。等主人给出指令的狗，不是吗？

“……我等等你。”

Kylo回答。至少给自己找点什么事做吧，这头笨熊。他指指梳妆台前的凳子。Kylo会了意，赶忙将凳子搬到桌子的另一侧坐下，继而终于举一反三地开始从纸袋里掏出热好的饭菜。与他的预想不同的是，香槟并未引起Kylo大惊小怪的反应，狗熊的姿态十足谦卑，只是在他坐下之后一声不吭地拧起了瓶塞上的铁丝。他叼着烟等着Kylo倒酒。一句“干杯”他还是能忍受的；这也是他最低的忍受限度；或许他还可以允许Kylo稍微笑一笑；他看着瓶塞缓缓旋起，Kylo小臂上的肌肉轮廓鲜明。他掸掸烟灰。他马上就可以吃饭了。他马上就可以解脱了。他马上就可以回归到他的正常生活中去，从此之后和Kylo告别，没有千夜只有一夜。只要这顿饭结束——

“碰”。

酒花的喷溅瞬间糊住了他的视觉，唯有一声粗鲁的咒骂如同尖刀一般将那声巨响切成了两半。他用了两秒钟来反应、两秒钟来观察自己的受害程度、两秒钟来意识到Kylo根本没有一星半点的开香槟的经验。瓶塞打在了什么东西上，随之而来的第二声咒骂让他意识到那个“东西”就是Kylo的头；他的脸上立刻蒙上了几张纸巾，一只湿淋淋的大手忙乱地在他脸上做起了清洁工作，力度之猛简直能从他脸上搓下来一层皮。当他在这场摧残中费了一番力气推开Kylo的手后，抹掉眼皮上的液体，抬起头、睁开眼看看，他正看到一个面红耳赤的Kylo带着快要哭出来的表情，慌乱而不知所措地看着他，那片红潮从脸颊蔓延至Kylo的脖子，蔓延至Kylo未被浴袍遮掩住的胸口，而那宽阔而饱满的胸前，同样光滑得没有一根胸毛。


	17. Chapter 17

饭热好了有什么用？

该凉还不是要凉。

……唉。

转眼要四点了。他简直饿得前胸贴后背，仿佛放在浴缸边缘的那只小黄鸭都在看他的笑话。考虑到那是个刚被Kylo把玩过的东西，他也就没有产生把鸭子拿起来的兴致。脑袋贴在瓷砖上，他侧过头去看向一旁的洗面台。Kylo出来之前显然没来得及收拾毛巾，或者Kylo根本就没什么收拾毛巾的意识。那支剃毛刀，根据他方才的观察，却是仔仔细细地清理过了。他真是想不透Kylo把礼节的重点究竟放在了什么事情上。Kylo的脑沟蜿蜒曲折到了一般人的皮划艇根本无法在其中顺畅地前行的程度。

唉。

他叹了口气。正常来说他这会儿应该吃完饭踏上了归家的路途，公寓里的床哪怕没有酒店的高级，好歹也是他自己的居所，是他这么多年以来好不容易获得的第二个“家”，有着再豪华的酒店也无可比拟的安心感。他是不是该直接把Kylo带回家更好？这样的优势是可以节省他归家的时间，踢走Kylo以后他可以倒头就睡。但问题在于踢走Kylo，对吧？请神容易送神难。Kylo知道他有钱。他知道Kylo对于钱的饥渴态度。万一他知人知面不知心……

唉。麻烦得要死。天亮之前他还有没有机会回到公寓啊？不会他就这么和Kylo一起退房吧？

寂静的浴室让他有些窒息。他想起来了，进来之前他忘了打开换气扇。闭合的木门此刻在他眼里也改变了性质，他仿佛置身于这样一个方形空间中，而这个空间成为了他所处的宇宙里唯一的存在。简而言之，便是木门外静得见鬼。二十分钟之前Kylo带着满脸的愧疚送他进了浴室，从那以后，Kylo的声音就从他耳朵里彻底消失了。

——他的钱包、外套、手机都还放在客房里。

不，不。脏衣筐里还扔着Kylo脱下来的大概加起来不超过50美元的衣服。他也不记得Kylo的背包里还放着换洗衣服……但是，但是。Armitage，你不能高估一个落魄至此的卡车司机的道德心。你不应该就这么毫无防备地在Kylo胆怯的建议下走进浴室，你根本无法判断这个在社会上厮混的老油条笨拙地开香槟的行为是否是故意为之。你该出去了。就算这个浴缸里的水温让你觉得舒服，觉得紧绷僵硬的筋骨得以放松，现在也不是泡澡的时候。你该出去了。

理性的催促之下他从浴缸里站起来，拾起那条Kylo还没动过的毛巾擦干身体，套上了第二件浴袍。他和Kylo的个子差不多高，身体却没有Kylo那般厚实，浴袍在他身上的适配度还算良好。吹头发的时间肯定是没有了；好在他的头发不长。他对着镜子检查了一番自己的容貌，下巴上微微冒出了一层胡茬。可剃刀——剃刀已经被Kylo拿来刮过蛋了。算了，算了。他又不是要跟谁约会。何况就算是出去约会，他也未必见得会仔细打理自己的仪容仪表的。

啦啦队员的消息他是不是还没回复？

——他又发了动态，上帝。回去可不免要听到一番抱怨了，对吧？

但他在乎吗？

顺手把手里的毛巾一并甩到洗面台上，他转身便打算走出浴室去看看这个密闭空间之外的世界。可暂留在他视网膜上的一抹红色却让他在按下门把手之前突然止住了脚步，再次转回朝着洗面台的方向，走上前，片刻的搜寻之后，他从Kylo丢下的那一块毛巾下方捡出来了一条红色的皮筋。

皮筋松松垮垮的，上面挂着两只磨褪了色的樱桃。

这抹红色便不再暂留——而是驻留在他的视网膜上了。他盯着皮筋许久，时间的流逝对他来说突然变得没有几秒钟之前那么重要。这东西给他带来的熟悉感像是突然开启了他脑内的放映机，他想起沙坑，想起布丁，想起另一个人哭泣的声音，想起一只落在他头顶上的手。他反复观察着这只皮筋：如果他的大脑没有恶毒地和他开玩笑，如果他的记忆没有按照预先设定好的结局而自行重新组合，那么他手里的这只皮筋就和他十几年前送给那个沙坑边的傻子的那只一模一样。

……生活就是巧合的不断堆叠，是吧？他随便打了个电话便匹配到了Kylo。而Kylo的老家恰好在他熟悉的那个街区。最后，因为Kylo曾经也住在这个街区，所以Kylo也买了这只橡皮筋。

……生活怎么可以巧合至此？

从樱桃的磨损上来看，这橡皮筋显然有些年头了。和那条裂了皮的充电线一样，这条皮筋似乎还在顽固地发挥着自身的作用。他将橡皮筋握在手里，心中产生了一种怪异的滋味：他在现实中经历着一个超现实的夜晚，这个夜晚却用这只橡皮筋为锲，撬开了超现实的严密防护。——可笑。他怎么会用这种东西把自己和Kylo联系起来？他们之间并无一丝半毫值得被联系起来的东西，不是吗？

只是樱桃橡皮筋而已啊，Armitage。成千上万的人买了这种皮筋，而你面前恰好出现了一个罢了。

他将皮筋扔回洗面台上，再次走向浴室门口。脚步在距离门口半米远时突然顿住，令他痛恨自己地，他再一次地折返回洗面台前，拾起皮筋后终于让自己走出了这个密闭空间。

密闭空间嵌套着密闭空间。只是在另一个密闭空间里，有一个Kylo正坐在床上抱着膝盖，嘴里专注而絮絮叨叨地念着什么，刹那间都没有意识到他已经从浴室里走了出来。他多少松了一口气。贫穷的卡车司机没跑，他的财物依旧安全，除了时间客观的流逝之外，这个空间中的世界和他离开之前也没有产生什么显眼的变化。他放下悬着的心，刻意干咳一声，这才吸引到Kylo的注意力；狗熊似乎要弹起来似的，蓦地伸展开了胳膊腿儿，迅速地跳下床，快步走到他面前：

“你还好吗？”

……我有什么不好的？我是残废了还是瘫痪了？

这样近的距离，他无视了Kylo脸上过度的关切，只注意到了Kylo脸上有着星罗棋布的痣。那双满是担忧的眼睛同样让Kylo浓郁的情感扑面而来，也不知是因为Kylo的瞳孔颜色太深，还是因为Kylo的眼角天生下垂。他侧过脸躲开Kylo的视线，望向摆着食物的木桌：

“你怎么不先吃饭？”

“说了要等你吃啊。总不能……要是我先吃完了，就太没有礼貌了。”

那不是更好吗？

那我就可以走了啊，蠢货。

他忍了忍，没在这个卑微到浑身上下都冒着愧疚蒸汽的Kylo面前把心里的真实所想说出来。他稍微走开几步，拉开了他与Kylo之间让他略感不适的距离。喷溅在桌子上的香槟已经让Kylo擦干净了；用手摸摸打包盒，菜的温度还不算凉得那么彻底，不到他无法下嘴的程度。他回到桌后坐下，冲着Kylo扬扬下巴，好似已经摸清了主人意图的宠物，Kylo挪过来扭捏着坐在了自己那把椅子上。他看到Kylo的喉结上下动了动。狗熊饿了。狗熊不仅饿了，还比人类饿得更快。狗熊忍了许久，现在或许已经到了因饥饿而昏厥的边缘了。

饶是他同样饥肠辘辘，这一刻他却又突然来了玩弄狗熊的兴致。不如让开饭的指令延缓片刻、不如让他再吊吊Kylo的胃口如何？闲聊必然能让他品味到Kylo焦急的神色。于是他抬起手腕，亮出了手里的皮筋：

“这是你的？”

Kylo明显一愣：

“是我的。”

伴随着瞪大的眼睛，Kylo向着他伸出了手。不是准备接受，而是准备夺取——他身子向后一闪，蹬着地让转椅滑向后方：

“你用这种女孩子用的东西？”

“你管不着。还给我。”

Kylo在他对面站了起来。比起焦灼，他更明显地注意到了Kylo脸上陡生的严肃。这是他一整晚都没在Kylo脸上见过的神情，好似这皮筋是什么他触不得的Kylo的底线。而在他的认知中，Kylo没有底线。Kylo的社会地位不允许Kylo有底线。

“怎么之前没拿出来？”

他躲闪着Kylo的追踪接着问。Kylo已经绕过桌子来到了他身前，他抬起一条腿亘开了他与狗熊之间的距离。狗熊虽是停下了，焦灼却漫过了严肃，在那张涨红的脸上变得越来越清晰。死死地咬了一阵嘴唇，Kylo有些不情愿地道：

“我爱什么时候拿出来就什么时候拿出来。——别玩它，Mister。那东西很容易断的。”

“那你现在拿出来干什么？”

“我今天住五星级酒店。我想拿来扎头发的。”

“住五星级的时候才用？”

“……我不想解释那么多。”

话语到了嘴边又被Kylo吞了回去，或许是Kylo懒得向他说明自己平日的生存状况，或许是Kylo已经意识到了这种说明只会招来他的鄙夷。克制着自己的情绪，Kylo再次向他伸出手：

“还给我，Mister。”

“我喜欢这东西，我拿走了。”

“不行。”

“这房费是我出的。我说行就行。”

“……我不住了。你把皮筋还给我。”

“还有你的打赏呢。”

“我什么都不要了，你还给我。”

他无法说服自己从Kylo脸上移开视线，而他产生需要移开视线的冲动竟然是因为Kylo的眼神盯得他一阵心虚。说是心虚，倒不如说是空虚：他的存在，在这间客房里，突然之间从支配者变成了无关紧要的东西。在Kylo说出那两句话的两秒前，他尚且还认为在这间客房内他可以指示Kylo做任何他想让Kylo做的事，可现在这种情况变了。

对于Kylo而言，有什么东西，或者什么人，比他更重要。

这当然是废话。但他意识到自己难以容忍这句废话。

瞪视带来空虚，空虚带来野火也似的怒意。他便毫无将皮筋还给Kylo的欲望，只是收回吊在指尖的皮筋，攥进掌心里：

“告诉我这是哪儿来的。”

“你管不着。”

“你不告诉我我就把它烧了。”

“你……”

“说。”

“一个朋友给的。”

“什么朋友？”

“说了你管不着！”

“你喜欢的人？”

“我没有喜欢的人。”

“漂亮的女孩子？这是她用过的皮筋？”

“我没有喜欢的女孩子。”

“哦。我忘了。你是Gay。”

“你是故意的还是开玩笑啊？！”

“我讨厌不诚实的人，Kylo。”

“……还给我。我现在就走，你还给我吧。”

该说Kylo是在不耐烦还是在退却？

“我不住了”的威胁本来让人难辨真伪，却随着Kylo的重复而越来越有了笃定的色彩。一直瞪着他的Kylo低下了头。只剩下那顽固的胳膊伸向他，因为持续的酸痛感而瑟瑟发抖。颤抖像瘟疫一般传遍了Kylo的全身，很快，他的眼前又出现了那头因为痛苦和无助而走投无路的狗熊。他的空虚在这一刻忽地又被Kylo的脆弱填满了。他还是支配者，只不过他的支配需要借助这根皮筋来完成。其实和刚才也没什么区别。有轻重之分的其实是这根皮筋和他的钱。

钱所代表的的他，和皮筋所代表的那个人。

……别去想，Armitage。生气没什么好处，意识到自己在生气同样没什么好处。

Kylo的胳膊快要坚持不住了。他轻轻叹了口气，缓慢地抬起手将皮筋放进Kylo手心里，他担心再这么僵持下去他会听到这头笨熊的哭声。他无法理解Kylo身处的世界，他也就无法理解Kylo的感性究竟从何而来。他看着Kylo接到皮筋后吸了吸鼻子，紧紧将皮筋攥住，就要把酸痛的胳膊放下去。他突然伸出手握住了Kylo的手腕。将Kylo拽得离他近了些，近到他足以确定这种距离会让Kylo感到不安，他仰起头看着Kylo无处可藏的脸：

“你不打算住了？”

“……你要撵我走的话我就走。”

“我可没说过我要撵你。你自己说要走的。”

“我说我要走，你才肯把东西还给我。这不就是撵我走吗？”

“东西还给你了，我也没打算让你走。你还住不住？”

“……住。”

Kylo老实地点了点头。他这一次叹气叹得有些夸张：

“果然还是只有这么点出息。”

“跟你这种人比起来我当然没出息。”

“你是不是还想跟我说，‘你懂个屁’？”

“……差不多。”

“你看，你一点事情都藏不住。你这样怎么在电话里装成是别人？”

“我什么事情都做不好。我知道了，不用你说。”

“我可没说。”

“我就是什么事情都做不好。我不会开香槟，我也没有合适的衣服陪你出入你平时随随便便去的场合。在电梯里的时候……算了。Mister，我没有你那么聪明，没有你那么高的学历，你懂的东西我都不懂，现在不懂，以后也不会懂。我只是个新手上路的卡车司机，赚的钱也就勉强温饱，我没有家，也没有所谓的事业。你不一样。你什么都有，你有我开一辈子卡车也得不到的一切。我就剩下这根皮筋了，这东西你不能抢走。……放开我吧。”

“你先抬头看着我说话。”

Kylo挥舞手腕的力度很轻。由此他难以判断Kylo到底有没有那么厌恶同他的肢体接触，哪怕其实他才应该是有资格感到厌恶的那个人。从方才的观察里可以得出结论，Kylo的手掌因为长年累月的体力活而长满了硬茧，可他触到的Kylo的手腕部分的皮肤却与啦啦队员的——普通人的——没什么区别。……奇怪的类比。Kylo的除毛工作还算彻底，从浴衣袖口里探出来的小臂同样也十分光滑。他从Kylo的胳膊上收回视线，抬头望向那张脸时，狗熊也难堪地抬起了头，嘴巴因为低落的情绪歪在了一边。头是抬起来了，Kylo却不肯看他，又知道对他提出要求几乎没什么用，Kylo干脆就抿着嘴一眼不吭地看向了他脚边的地毯。

不知为何，他总觉得他抓着Kylo手腕的这段时间是他最后的从Kylo口中得到答案的机会。他姑且放弃了去质疑自己为什么要抓着这个疑问不放，以更有效率的形式，他选择了先让自己解开这个谜团：

“这东西到底为什么这么重要？”

“一个很重要的人给我的，当然重要。”

“你妈妈？”

“不是。”

“工作伙伴？”

“我没有工作伙伴。”

“初恋？”

“也没有初恋。”

“你居然……那是谁？谁还能对你这么重要？”

“我不知道。”

“不知道？”

“我的意思是我忘了。好多年前了，我已经忘了他长什么样。……‘善意’，这个概念你大概没有仔细去思考过吧？他是那时候除了我的父母以外唯一给我善意的人。但我背叛了他的善意。从那以后我再也没见过他了。”

“展开讲讲。”

“没什么好讲的。他肯定也不记得了。我百分百确定他肯定不记得了。这种谁都不记得的事情就算了吧。”

“你既然没再见过他，怎么知道他肯定不记得了？”

“你这么盘根究底的干嘛？——他还小，也就五六岁的样子，都过去十多年了，谁能记得。你能记得你五岁的时候发生的事情？”

……我记得。我可能真的记得。

他握着Kylo手腕的力道逐渐松懈了下来。锲子已经深深地嵌进了他的超现实空间里，以一种他和Kylo都不会预想到的、无可挽回的方式，一期一会的、梦之旅人的生命轨迹似乎正在因命运的力量而重叠。克制着没让自己松开手，他低声问出最后一个问题：

“他叫什么？”

“……我记不太清了。Armitage什么的，大概吧。姓什么我忘了。”


	18. Chapter 18

世界上会有很多人叫做Arimitage，但世界上大概率不会有第二个Armitage在五岁那年送给一个傻子一根樱桃皮筋。在五岁那年送给一个傻子一根樱桃皮筋的Armitage Hux可能在打色情电话的时候遇到任何电话女郎，但站在他面前的“电话女郎”就是那个傻子的概率本应该小到足以忽略不计。——“本应该”，是吧？本应该不会发生的事情嘲讽他一般地发生了，他的预感一路朝着最糟糕的现实策马狂奔，此刻正停在终点朝他耀武扬威。那根嵌进他的一夜梦境里的锲子粗暴地搅动他周身的空间，让现实和超现实混杂在一起，低头凝视着Kylo攥紧的拳头时，他几乎用尽了全身的力气来让自己不要因为这荒唐的场面而笑出声来。

你到底是谁？

他想问，他第一个反应便是警惕地想搞清楚这是不是某个他认识或不认识的人刻意对他开的玩笑。如果是，那么他无法理解对方到底会出于什么目的来“开这种玩笑”；如果不是，那么他无法接受现实居然能巧合到这种程度。如果真的是开玩笑，谁会知道那么多年前公园里曾经发生过那种不起眼的事情？他没有对任何人提到过那段回忆。这一点上来说他和Kylo相似，他们都不喜欢回溯过去。那么便只剩下巧合了；而巧合让人难以置信。如果不是巧合，那么Kylo的演技也让人难以置信。得有多么强大的伪装的本事，才能演好这么一个别扭的、情理之中又常常意料之外的、做事徘徊在有迹可循和天马行空之间的角色？还是说正因为演不好，才能让这一角色变得这么混乱不堪？……老天，他甚至要怀疑自己在不知何时患上疑心病了。一切都是他选择留下来的过。如果他早几个小时抽身他便不会成为这个玩笑的受害者，无论制造玩笑的究竟是人类还是他根本不信的上帝。他的指尖因为攥着Kylo手腕的力度过大而开始泛白。他耳畔传来了Kylo带着些试探的抱怨声：

“你可以放开我了吗，Mr. A？你现在让我不知道该怎么办才好了。”

我也不知道该怎么办才好，你这傻逼。

他咬咬牙还是没把话说出来。他甩开Kylo的手，抬起头之前已经调整好了脸上的表情，屁股落回椅子上坐下，除了一句“吃饭吧”什么都不再说。他好似突然被人拔去了舌头一般变得沉默下来。他承受着Kylo满是疑惑的视线，看着Kylo的大手将餐盒拾到自己身前，那双手拾起叉子停顿片刻，又小心翼翼地将还剩下的香槟倒进了两只酒杯里。Kylo伸长了胳膊将酒杯推给他。他从杯身上移开视线看向Kylo的脸时，忽然发现Kylo已经用那条皮筋将头发随意地扎起来了。

“所以你决定开始享受生活了。”

他望进Kylo的眼睛。那双眼睛眨了眨，避开他的目光看向餐盒：

“是啊。说了要特殊的日子里用了。”

“就因为今天可以住酒店？”

“还因为今天我见到了我的一位朋友。”

“谁？”

“不告诉你。”

鸡腿肉进了Kylo的口，Kylo给出的答案听起来敷衍而模糊。下一叉到来的速度比他预想得更要快很多，片刻功夫里他忘记了他的猜疑，专注地观察起了Kylo的吃相。活了这么大他也没在生活中见过什么人能如Kylo这般形象地诠释“狼吞虎咽”，进餐中的狗熊一旦开吃便仿佛没有了同他对话的余兴。他轻轻咂了咂嘴，拿起刀叉压向他盒子里的那块鸡胸：

“不会是我吧？”

“……自作多情。”

狗熊鼓着脸颊，抬起头瞪了他一眼。从那一眼他便知道Kylo口中的“朋友”正是自己，也不知道这饭桌上究竟谁在自作多情。毫无疑问，和Kylo相处是一种逻辑练习。他不能把自己绕进Kylo的逻辑里去，否则Kylo永远能用自己的逻辑打败他的逻辑。

“你的朋友过了今晚就要消失不见了。”

Kylo以风卷残云之速解决掉那盒海鲜饭时他再次开口。把吃空的餐盒扔进垃圾桶，Kylo直起身子继续解决另一盒意大利面：

“我就没指望他能留下来。”

“可你一直在期待他留下来。”

“指望和期待是两回事，小朋友。我这么说吧，我期待我的朋友真的认为他是我的朋友，但我不能指望他认为他是我的朋友。明白我的意思吗？我心中有两个Kylo。一个告诉我：某个红毛小鬼就是你的朋友！另一个告诉我：你他妈的做梦！就是这样。懂了吗？”

“另一个说的是对的。”

“……我知道。吃你的饭吧。”

甚至懒得抬头翻他一眼，Kylo忙不迭地用叉子卷起了意大利面。他猜测他的回答如同攻城锤一般狠狠地敲击了Kylo的心防，要么这心防已经破碎得让Kylo不得不用忙着吃饭来进行掩饰，要么这心防就厚重得没让他的话语对Kylo造成任何影响。那对儿肥厚的嘴唇上已经沾满了酱汁，和冒出了胡茬的他不同，Kylo嘴唇周围光洁得好似那里根本就没有毛孔。他不知道Kylo有没有意识到他在看着他。嘴中重复着机械的咀嚼动作，他打量着Kylo的歪脸，猜测着Kylo的年龄。他五岁的时候Kylo有多大？从那以后12年。12年，Kylo都漂泊在外吗？每年圣诞节回家看看家人还好不好？他想起来Kylo在电梯里躲闪的模样。按照衣着打扮，他们撞到的那群人是参加完酒会的曼哈顿精英。出身富豪区的Kylo如果没有选择离家出走，是不是也会成为他们中的一员？

可现在呢？

如果放纵自己去追寻记忆中的模糊人影，他记得Kylo那时候根本没有这么强壮。那时候的Kylo身形羸弱，好似遭到了虐待般营养不良，看起来根本撑不起那身校服……说到校服，没错。无论这是否是他大脑的自行补充，他记得那时候Kylo确实穿着他所在的学校的校服。——竟然还是学长呢！多奇妙啊，是吧？

操他妈的。

他根本无法想象眼前这个好似三年没吃过饭的男人会是他的学长。

他报上学校的名字，果不其然看到Kylo猛然一怔。他问Kylo是否出身于此；他得到Kylo迅速而否定的答案。那么看来是了。Kylo并不是一个擅于撒谎的人。

他要不要告诉Kylo他也在那所学校就读？他会看到Kylo什么样的反应？他会把不喜欢谈论自己真实的过去的Kylo吓跑吗？因为他们离得太近了、因为他侵犯了Kylo的安全领域？他以为他会在吃饭的时候听到Kylo源源不绝的念念叨叨，他可以从Kylo口中套出各种各样的背景故事，可现状是他们好似一对已经结婚十年的夫妻，聚在一起吃饭只是形势所迫而已。他渐渐失去了胃口。低头看看，烤蛤蜊还剩下一半，沙拉里只剩下他讨厌的紫甘蓝和青椒。他把蛤蜊推到了Kylo那一侧。那只卷着面的手停顿了几秒；接着，Kylo毫不客气地将那剩下半份烤蛤蜊拖得离自己又近了些。

曼哈顿的Kylo会吃别人的剩饭吗？

离家出走可以让人变得如此没有尊严。还好他在Brendol的统治下坚持下来了。

吃饭这项行为告一段落，他在Kylo不满的小声嘟哝中习惯性地点了支烟。他等着Kylo至少在嘟哝之后再说些什么，可狗熊似乎根本不打算同他做出任何进一步的互动。按照计划，他这个时候该告辞了。可他发觉到他的视线无法从Kylo的发辫上离开。Kylo的头发不算太长，歪斜着扎在颈侧，发尾搭在锁骨上方。他想知道Kylo的皮肤有没有被发尾弄得很痒，他一直盯着随着Kylo细微的动作变化而摩擦着皮肤的头发，盯着那两颗褪色的樱桃。Kylo有那么在乎这两颗樱桃，Kylo有那么在乎“Armitage姓什么不知道”。Kylo在乎的那个带着“善意”的小鬼就坐在Kylo对面，而Kylo对此全然不知。全然不知的Kylo还在因为某种原因保持沉默。意面很快便被Kylo吃完了，他也终于看到Kylo逐渐放慢了进餐的节奏。至于那两杯酒，他和Kylo到目前为止，还谁都没有动过。

……那么，“祝贺”一下我们的再会吧，沙坑旁的长发神秘人。为了那两颗褪色的樱桃，为了那一盒没送出去的布丁。他拾起酒杯，用“叮”的一声碰杯捞起了Kylo沦陷在沉默之海中的注意力。Kylo的抬头近似于条件反射，但这也足够让他将Kylo的视线吸引到了自己身上。他抿了口酒，将杯子放下：

“如果我今天留下来呢？”

他知道他这个问题问得没头没脑，和他们方才的对话没有任何关联。他只是尝试顺着Kylo的“期待”来一次冒险。他的话语引起Kylo的哑然，哑然过后，像是要掩饰什么一般，Kylo抽出一张餐巾擦了擦嘴：

“……今天留下，明天还不是要走。”

“没差别是吧？”

“这儿几点退房？两点？——有差别，九个小时的差别。”

“那我现在就走了。”

“我的意思是……唉，唉。随你便。”

“真的？”

“你怎么总喜欢这样说话……我是觉得没必要。”

“什么叫没必要？”

“没必要急着回去。”

将纸巾团成一团扔进垃圾桶，Kylo开始收拾起了桌子上没吃完的饭菜。他看着Kylo娴熟地把剩余的饭菜整理到两只餐盒里，认认真真地盖好后放进纸袋。他多少有些难以容忍这种行为，把不同的菜肴放在一起只会带来味觉上的灾难后果，可Kylo显然并不在乎。将纸袋口下折三次，不知有意还是无意，Kylo将脸藏在了纸袋后方：

“都快五点了。七点差不多就天亮了，你天亮了再回去也安全些……我当然不是说你必须留下来，就是建议而已。你自己看着办。”

“建议和期待是不是一码事？”

“……你烦不烦？”

他看到Kylo的双眼从纸袋上方冒出来。Kylo不擅长撒谎，同样地，Kylo也不喜欢被拆穿。他探出身子，将纸袋移开，便顺畅地看到了Kylo躲闪的眼神和因为心虚而垂下去的脑袋。他干脆就此站直：

“建议不错。我去刷牙了。”

“……那就是说，我的朋友可以等到早上再消失了。”

“差不多是这个意思。”

“我可以睡那边的美人榻。”

“你睡不下。”

“……我忍忍。”

“有床就睡床。明天下午2点以后你就睡不成了。”

“那你呢？”

“睡不睡都行。”

“天亮了就走是吧？”

“你是巴不得赶我走？”

“我是巴不得你坐卡车上跟我一起送货去。满意了没？自大狂。”

“也不是不行。”

瞬间的消停。他的回答让Kylo心动了，毋庸置疑。心动却也只是理智的手下败将，Kylo很快便反应过来，撇撇嘴：

“得了吧。”

“还不傻。”

他伸手揉了揉Kylo的脑袋。那头黑发还没完全干透，摸上去还沾着些许的水汽，而Kylo缩着脖子的模样让他感觉他在摸一只刚洗完澡的大狗。……他怎么会不再对触碰Kylo感到抵触了？因为Kylo洗干净了吗？……摸摸Kylo头发的感觉没有那么糟糕。他不觉得恶心也不觉得后悔，他没有洗手的冲动，他感受到的只有Kylo发间水汽的残留。他闭了闭眼让自己的思维离开这条前途晦暗的道路，前往浴室的过程中他在心里分析起了Kylo对话时的关键词：“朋友”、“善意”。恐怕Kylo还没有意识到这些词汇的出现频率有多高，而多次提到这些词汇会让Kylo显得有多么的寂寞和缺爱。一旦发现了Kylo这样的弱点，想要玩弄Kylo简直就易如反掌。他猜想Kylo此刻如同行走在冰面上：知道危险随时都会来临，却又无法抗拒冒险可能将自己带向美好的彼岸的诱惑。可美好的彼岸真的在他这里吗？

……我怎么可能成为你的朋友呢，Kylo？

进入浴室之前他转过头看了一眼身后的狗熊。狗熊趴在桌子上，背对着他，不知在想些什么，不知在做什么打算。他听到他的打火机一次次被点着的声音。他听得到声音却看不到Kylo的手，他不喜欢Kylo这种下意识地想要把自己的情绪掩藏起来的举动。唇角扯了扯，他还是忍不住开口道：

“你没有以前那么坦诚了。”

“……我以前打电话就很坦诚了？老子一直这个德行。”

打火机的声响断掉了。Kylo一直没有转过身来。

他没有让对话继续进行下去，只是走进浴室里关上了门。镜子里映出来他十七岁的脸，他回忆不起五岁的时候他究竟长什么模样。“以前”，蠢蛋，不是两周以前。是十二年以前。那时候他和Kylo都不是现在这个模样，也都不会想到现在会变成这副模样。倾圮的沙堡在他脑子里以时光倒流的方式缓慢地复原，牙刷在口腔中运作的时候，不知为何，他总觉得唇齿间溢满了砂土的味道。


	19. Chapter 19

“我以为你已经睡了。”

“我以为你从浴室窗户里翻出去逃跑了呢。”

Kylo从卧榻上坐起来看着他。冬日的凌晨五点，太阳还没有升起的征兆，夜色中的灯光让坐在窗前的Kylo如同剪影般暧昧不明。他绕到桌子前想要打开台灯。手刚刚伸过去，Kylo却出声止住他：

“别开。”

“怎么？”

“不开还能休息会儿。开了，你走之前都睡不成了。”

“你就那么确定我会跟你继续聊天？”

“我只是在降低让你感到无趣、恼怒和我感到受伤的风险。”

他便转而从桌上抓起了烟。将烟点着，他一步步逼近Kylo，他看着Kylo的脸随着他的靠近慢慢扬起，谨小慎微的神色结合着防备跳出了剪影的范畴。夹着烟的手越过Kylo的头顶，他挥动手臂拉上了半侧窗帘。制造出的声响在夜里听来着实突兀，让Kylo的肩膀本能地一耸。Kylo抿着嘴，不自觉地吞了口唾沫；而他为这神经质的反应嘲讽地笑了笑。他能怎样，把Kylo吃掉吗？一个比自己还要强壮和老成的男人，何必在自己面前露出一副草食动物面对捕食者的姿态？

滑落的浴衣领口暴露出Kylo的半边锁骨，半扇窗之外未被遮蔽的光线照亮了Kylo的圆肩。他将那半边窗帘也拉上，噪音过后，房间里静得只剩下他和Kylo的呼吸。眼睛失去作用，其他感官就变得灵敏起来，也不知是不是因为泡澡的时候用了浴粉，Kylo的身上有一股与他自己的不同的气味。他的手掌摸索着贴上了Kylo的脸颊，掌心里震颤的皮肤向他宣告了Kylo的紧张。不过瞬息，Kylo粗糙的手掌便攀上了他的手腕，以及轻的力度将他的手推到一旁：

“你刚才在里面呆了好久。”

“你怕我跑了？”

“我怕你翻窗户出去发现这是十五层。”

“我跑不了。”

“你想跑，直接从那边的门出去就可以了。”

他逐渐适应了屋内的黑暗，逐渐看清了Kylo的面部轮廓。也不过是轮廓而已，听觉在此刻依旧发挥着比视觉更强大的作用。也或许是因为不再有视觉的干扰，Kylo的声音听起来比方才还要脆弱。他多少有些厌倦了Kylo这套欲拒还迎的把戏，整个晚上，“你想走就走我真的不要求你留下来但你最好还是留下来理由如下”的流程不知道重复了多少遍。隔着电话倒还好些。隔着电话，他不是Armitage Hux，Kylo也不是他眼前这个Kylo，他们可以有什么说什么，恶意像蒲公英一样漫天飞舞。可他刚刚还感受到了真实的Kylo的体温。他的手被推开了；无碍，Kylo可能并不喜欢这种触碰，他也并非有意为之。他只是在摸索着寻找Kylo的所在时无意间碰到了Kylo的脸颊罢了。他摸了才知道那是脸颊，那是仍有着活力的血肉，不是他产生的幻觉，也不是未来科技的全息投影实验。沙坑旁的傻子就在他眼前。他花了很长的时间在浴室里消化这个现实，出来了，当然要摸摸看这究竟是真是假。摸到了他就可以确信，这个Kylo不会像从前那样，太阳一落一升，便消失不见了。

就好像时不时会强迫他重温那段回忆、并以极其恶劣的形式将回忆改写得更加令人难以忍受的的梦境一样。

“……你还有话要说吗？”

梦的另一半突然问他。许是他带来的沉默过于熬人，而Kylo又显然不是个有耐性的角色。他说没有了。Kylo便站起来，离开他的身旁：

“那换我去刷牙了。”

“你还挺讲卫生。”

“我看不起牙医。”

用现实的答案来回应他的挖苦能起到两败俱伤的作用，他猜测Kylo很明白这一点。他看着Kylo磕磕绊绊地在黑暗中拉开浴室的门，裹着白袍的身影随着明亮的光线一同在合上的门后消失。视线在门上停留几秒，他摸到桌前打开台灯，找到了烟灰缸。香烟在他的一声叹息后被他用力捻灭，从口袋里摸出润喉糖含进嘴里，他关上台灯爬上了床。松软的被褥让他觉得他的身体在缓缓下沉，他不明白为什么Kylo甘愿蜷缩在那张卧榻上。——为了保持距离，或者表示尊敬，大概吧。毫无意义的举动，多此一举的谦卑。Kylo大大咧咧地霸占这张床，再嚷嚷着要他去卧榻上凑合一下，才更像是那个电话女郎该做出来的事情。他对于电话女郎Kylo而言已经不是陌生人了；对于卡车司机Kylo来说仍是。这个卡车司机不贩毒、不吸毒、不给警察看屄，正常得除了吃饭之外看起来几乎没有别的爱好。他已经知道了关于Kylo的很多事情。他还是觉得他对Kylo一无所知。

思维如同纤细的小蛇，趋向浴室木门下方泄露出来的房间里唯一的光亮。那扇木门背后，Kylo漱口的声音粗鲁刺耳，那家伙“噗”地一声将漱口水吐出来时，他完全可以想象得到洗面台上四溅的水花。门在几秒后拉开，Kylo走出来关了灯，在原地站定了片刻未动。待到恢复视线，Kylo摸着床沿从床边绕开，又要走到那张卧榻边上去。他喉咙里像是被卡了块石头。他看着那个模糊的轮廓来到卧榻上躺下，以背对他的姿势蜷缩起来陷入新一轮的沉默。他坐在床上，石头在喉间翻滚。他也随之躺下了。房间里弥漫着轻微的香烟味道，他听到Kylo的一声漫长的叹息，好似一只从外游玩回来终于回了家、舒适而悠闲地趴在地上的狗，让他想要下床摸摸那只狗柔软的狗毛。手指在被子下痉挛，他最终还是忍住了。静谧的环境里，他捕捉着Kylo的呼吸。一切都这么真实，一切都好像梦境。断然不是美梦便是了。

他等着Kylo开始打呼噜。在他的想象里，Kylo打呼噜的声音会像漱口的声音一样如同惊雷，这才符合一个卡车司机的调性。

他尝试闭上眼。闭上片刻再睁开，他在这个通宵之后依旧毫无睡意。手机被他留在桌子上充电，他不想站起来节外生枝，但他在清醒中又无事可做。他仿佛被整个局面魇在了床上，比梦魇更好些的只剩下他还能翻身。

Kylo的呼噜一直不肯到来。

时间的流逝在彼此一次次的翻身和平静的呼吸声中变得令人倍感折磨的漫长。漫长却也依旧在流逝，依旧在遵守毫不留情的客观规律。就这样了吗？在这刑房里再躺两个小时，天亮时分踏上归家的路程，从此一切随缘看命。他已经答应了Kylo在这里留下度过一个短暂的、两个小时的黎明，在浴室中消化这一切的时候他意识到他不再急着让自己回去。换句话说，他已经分不清了到底什么才是现实，或者说现实的根基究竟在哪里。他在通往现实的道路上被樱桃皮筋绊了一跤，迷了路。迷了路，又看到了同此前不一样的风景，便不再急着寻找归家的路途，只想要先把眼前的风景探索清楚。但Kylo就那么躺下了，一句话都不再说。Kylo这会儿会在想什么？会想象着两个小时后的离别吗？还是在心里因为某个他猜不透的原因咒骂他？又或者在思考什么时候开口找他要钱比较合适？Kylo——

“你睡着了吗？”

粗哑的声音蓦地从卧榻一侧传进他的耳朵。人声的响起让他松了口气，如此看来，他的耐性又一次占据了上风。他姑且把喉咙里的石头吞下去：

“没有。”

“那我想问个问题。”

“说。”

他不知道Kylo有没有转过身子来看着他。Kylo的嗓音沉闷，好似被布料吸收了一部分，或许此刻他们依旧保持着背对背的布局。老实说他不喜欢这样。但他也不明白自己究竟喜欢什么样。

“……你为什么留下？”

Kylo顿了几秒才问他。

“你要求的。”

他回答。

“你可以不遵守啊。你可以告诉我你必须回去了，然后穿上衣服走人的。”

“换句话。我听厌了。”

“……哦。那……那，我很感谢你愿意留下。我们现在算朋友吗？”

朋友？

Kylo到底是多缺朋友？

“定义一下你所谓的‘朋友’。”

“呃……我不知道。我没有朋友。”

“你不可能从小到大都没有。”

“只有一个。Armitage。”

“Armitage不知道姓什么可没把你当成朋友。”

事关自身，他忍不住立刻反驳。那时候的他眼里Kylo就是个怪人，属于他告诉母亲这个人的存在会让母亲觉得担心的类型。他的笃定旋即引发了Kylo的不满：

“你凭什么这么说？”

凭我就是Armitage，傻逼。

“凭感觉。”

“你别那么瞧不起人。……你也别那么瞧不起别人的好。”

这倒奇了。活这么大，还第一次有人教育他不要自己瞧不起自己。

“我说实话而已。”

“你把Armitage拽到我面前来，我再看看你说的是不是实话。——你人不错，就是这张嘴太讨厌了。”

“你说过你擅长骂人。怎么，现在突然口拙了？”

“我当你是朋友，所以不舍得骂你。……你睡吧。别说话了。”

“我还没回答你的问题呢。”

对话的往来解除了他身上的梦魇，他翻过身从床上坐了起来。看向卧榻时他才注意到Kylo不知何时已经采取了与他同样的姿势——坐着，看着对方，努力在黑暗中寻摸出对方的所在。他听到Kylo轻轻哼了一声。

“……反正你也不是那么想回答。问你三句话，没一句回答是正经的。”

“我留下来是因为你希望我留下来。”

“我还希望你给我一百万美元呢。”

“你总不会连这个答案都不信吧？”

“我都不知道该信什么了。有个狼来了的故事你知不知道？很久很久以前……”

“我知道。”

“……你就是那个小屁孩。只知道拿大人取乐——”

“我不觉得你是大人。”

“我当然是大人。我少说比你大八九岁。”

“大八九岁算不上是大人。”

“我离家出走的时候你还在上小学呢。”

不对。幼儿园。

“但到了这个年龄，八九岁就没什么分别了。”

“故作老成。”

“是你太幼稚了，Kylo。”

“……这么说也没错。”

他听到Kylo的意气突然瘪了下去。意外的回应，意外的坦诚。他不由得坐直了身体：

“怎么突然承认了？”

“我不像你，喜欢罔顾事实。”

不像谁？谁喜欢罔顾事实？

但黑暗吞噬了他因为荒谬而皱起的眉头，没有了他的面部表情带来的刺激，Kylo继续道：

“我一直觉得自己没长大。”

看出来了。

“我16岁的时候离家，从那以后我觉得我就不再成长了。我到处打零工，加油站，咖啡馆，家庭餐厅，酒吧，超市，现在是卡车司机。居无定所，也没有什么社交。流浪狗都有伙伴呢，而我没有。什么叫社会的磨练我也不知道，不过是工作而已，上班，下班……我说了，我什么事情都做不好。我才当卡车司机没几个月，其实这份工作也不算做得太好——我有路怒症，大概你也发现了……”

“我是发现了。”

“对嘛。当电话女郎效果也不怎么样……我还幻想着没准这是个又能挣钱又能锻炼社交能力的方法，但大部分时候都只是在听男人喊我是骚货……”

“小部分时候呢？”

“自杀干预热线。”

“……行。”

“所以我才觉得你特殊。你不像他们，你是正常人。你不会……”

“他们才是正常人。”

“咦？”

“正常人打色情电话就是为了喊你骚货的。你肯定想过我是哪儿来的神经病对吧？你都骂过不知道多少次了。”

“……话是这么说。可是还是不一样啊。我不知道要怎么传达我的意思，就是……我很喜欢跟你聊天，哪怕其实我没有为你提供我应该提供的服务。”

“你那服务水平我也确实不需要。”

“少插嘴。等我说完。你记得上次你爸爸去世的时候吗？那天晚上你走在街上，跟我说你看到了什么。我那时候真的觉得我们会成为朋友。哪怕是隔着电话的，哪怕总有一天你再也不会打来了……”

我们不是朋友。

我确实每一天都在打算再也不会打给你，就如同我今晚的每一秒都在计划着我要如何离开一样。

“所以就算你不是正常人又怎样？谁来定义正常？我也不是正常人，按照你的说法，正常人是我们刚刚在电梯里遇到的那些——”

“那已经是精英阶层了。普通人也到不了那样。”

“普通和正常又不是一个概念。精英阶层也会购买色情服务。把本质归结到性，扒了衣服大家都没什么区别。——何况，那个人我认识。”

“……谁？”

“电梯里有个男人在一直盯着我看。你可能没注意到吧——但是——”

他注意到了。一个金发男子，一直盯着Kylo看的金发男子。

“他是我以前的同学。隔了这么久，我还是能认出他来，因为那张脸无论变成什么样，他身上的气质不会改变。他按着我的脑袋让我喝墩布水的气质不会改变。他用鞋底抽我的脸的气质，还有拿走我的裤子把我缩在卫生间里的气质——那些都不会变。所以我一直记得他。我们念过同一所学校，有着相似的家庭背景，但是我们的轨迹相差甚远。你说这种人不会购买色情服务吗？他们下了电梯，去的那个房间里，不会有脱衣舞女或者高级娼妓在等着吗？按照你说的，追求性的快乐，那就是正常人。但是你却在和性的对象讲你在路上看到了什么，树枝上是不是有一只鸟，门前谁的车该洗了，谁家的雪人堆得好像异形。……算了，不提正常不正常这个概念。总之就是，我很喜欢这样的Mr. A。他让我觉得这个世界上还有人愿意听我说话，也有人愿意对我说话。Armitage也给我带来了同样的感觉。但我知道，Armitage也好，Mr. A也好，一个已经是过去了，一个在太阳升起来的时候也会成为过去。……这就是我为什么不想见你。见到你，我就要失去Mr. A了。”

他在想他到底要不要告诉Kylo这个笨蛋从来没有拥有过Mr. A。

但Mr. A是谁？

他突然明白了光线的重要性。光线的重要性，面部表情的重要性，视觉的重要性。他和Kylo此刻就好像被困在一个大号衣柜里，他的面前有一头惶惑不安的、心理年龄比他的真实年龄还要小的、经历过虐待的狗熊在向他袒露他并不是那么在意的心事。如果上述条件没有被从这个衣柜里摘除，光线带来的暴露、表情带来的反馈就会剥夺Kylo所有袒露的勇气，他只会得到狗熊的后背，最终在狗熊的呼噜声里迎来朝阳的第一束光。依仗着听觉的扶住，他大概知道Kylo因为这种袒露心虚地挠了挠脑袋。短促的、用来给自己解围的笑声随之到来；他没有回应的表现让Kylo失去了掌握分寸的度量衡：

“……差不多就是这样。真抱歉我说了这么多。不过我说完了，你可以接着回去睡觉了。”

以守为攻——不，只有守没有攻。Kylo迅速地结束了袒露，急着要将自己再蜷起来以获得足够的安全感，好似一只发现自己的狐狸朋友对自己没有兴趣的幼熊。可惜卧榻上没有一张毯子能用来盖住Kylo，靠垫便成了Kylo用来遮住脸的道具。他将那块还想蹿回喉咙的石头在肚子里击碎，用语言构造的狐狸爪子搔了搔幼熊的肚皮：

“你不喜欢让我看到你脆弱的一面？”

“是你不喜欢。”

“我没说不喜欢。”

“我能看出来。”

“你现在基本上什么都看不见才对。”

“我就是能看出来。你别低估我的本事。和你这种冷血家伙不一样——”

“我也能看出来。我能看出来你很需要一个拥抱。”

“我才没有！我不脆弱——啊，我就不该跟你说这些——就算有，你给抱吗？不要胡扯——”

“给啊。”

“……咦？”

向着小腹蜷缩的膝盖改变了自己的运动轨迹，那双赤裸的大脚倏然间无声地踩在了柔软的地毯上。脚的行为代表了Kylo最本能的反应，只不过理智控制着Kylo的屁股没有让Kylo立刻从卧榻上站起来。他听到Kylo的指甲刮擦布料的声音，听到Kylo又一次低声絮语起来，速度还是那么快，内容还是那么不明晰。絮语过后，Kylo清了清嗓子，努力抑制却也抑制不住嗓音里的颤抖：

“你少拿我取乐。”

“我没有。”

“……我要是过去了，你再跟我说什么逗你玩的，我就把你打死再去浴缸里分尸。”

“不要这么暴力。”

“我认真的。”

“你怎么认真都行。反正不会发生。”

“那……那我过去了。”

“嗯。”

他坐在床上点点头。黑影从卧榻上站起，每一步前进都透露着试探和犹豫，他朝着狗熊伸出胳膊的时候狗熊甚至条件反射般地后退了一步。仓皇的道歉接续着新的试探，Kylo一步步挪到床边，僵硬地弯下身子，让自己的躯体贴近他的，将下巴放在了他的颈间。

好热。

Kylo像只大鸟一般降落在他身上的瞬间，他不知为何联想到了冒着香气的蘑菇奶油浓汤。他在这个冬夜里感受到了他人身体的温度，和拉拉队长的躯体不太一样的温度。真实而柔和，没有多余的香水味的渲染，没有脂粉蹭到他的脸颊上，拥抱过后他的脸上不会留下一个口红印。他试着用手拍了拍Kylo的后背——宽阔、厚实、不是那么容易摸得到肩胛骨。大狗再次在他的臂弯里叹息一声。他摸了摸大狗的狗毛，摸到大狗滚烫的耳朵，搔着大狗的下巴时听到大狗轻微的抱怨声。大狗向他抗议，大狗说我不是狗。以一种别扭的姿势，大狗虽然在抗议却没有松开他的身体。他侧过脸，嘴唇无意间摩擦到大狗的脖颈。大狗说Mister别闹了，你这样搞得我很痒。他想把Kylo搞得更痒。他便沿着Kylo的下巴吻上去，唇峰划过Kylo的脸颊，舌尖探索到了Kylo唇间的缝隙。


	20. Chapter 20

“……Mister。Mister——”

他的舌尖只来得及在Kylo的嘴唇上做一番短暂停留。两只大手像踩奶的猫咪一般推搡着他，扰了他的性质，迫使他不得不放开，不得不给Kylo说话的机会。随之而来的是几声不好意思的干笑，Kylo挠着头，从他身前离开，撤后一步：

“你……那个……不小心，亲到我了。”

不小心？

“那你觉得我刚才在做什么？”

他的问题显然让Kylo不知该如何回答。支吾半晌，Kylo憋出一个答案：

“是不是我脸上沾了东西？”

得了吧。

“你觉得你脸上沾东西我会用嘴帮你清理干净？”

“你的手忙着摸我的耳朵——”

“你说这种话你自己信吗？”

沉默代表“不信”，相处的这几个小时里他已经基本摸清了Kylo的各种言外之意——包括无言在内。不客气地说，他很享受Kylo的尴尬。构成这种尴尬需要几个条件：第一，Kylo真的感到尴尬。第二，Kylo尴尬，且想要遁地而逃。第三，Kylo没有遁地而逃。三个条件缺一不可，缺少任何一个，都不会让他得以体会到支配的滋味。

他看着这只藏在暗夜里的大马猴抓耳挠腮。没错，伸手摸了摸，便发现到Kylo的耳朵很大，他其实很想看看Kylo完全把耳朵露出来会是什么模样。难怪Kylo就算扎起来头发也要遮着耳朵。Kylo是不是因为自己的耳朵感到很自卑？那么很好，他又找到一处Kylo的弱点了。

他就好像在挖矿一样不断地从一块大泥巴地里挖出金子来。

“……你吓到我了。这不好玩，Mister。”

许是已经没有了在语言上后退的余地，Kylo举起双手投降，含蓄地表达着对当前这种状况的不满。可表达不满的权力并不应该属于Kylo，这种错误的归属只会同时引起他的不满。于是他笑了，声音很轻，听起来颇为亲切，十分放松。他像是在舞台上表演一般夸张地耸耸肩，向后坐了坐，拍拍身旁：

“你说对了。我确实是不小心。我只是想喊你到床上来睡觉。向你道歉。”

“……真的？”

“不然呢？”

他装出一脸会让Kylo感到内疚的无辜。Kylo努了努嘴，深吸一口气：

“啊，Mister……”

一句感慨，满是如释重负的味道。一只发现其实蜂蜜里没有玻璃渣的狗熊，膝盖跪上床垫时尚不知对虚晃一枪的掉以轻心会带来怎样的下场。他注意到Kylo常常会先行动后思考，以至于让已经做出的行动陷入不上不下的境地，比如现在。一条腿跪上床、两只手撑在体侧时，Kylo才突然转过头问他：

“这次不是开玩笑了吧？”

——大半身子都已经掉进陷阱了，还在问猎人是不是在开玩笑？

“不是。你到那半边去睡，这个房间现在的主人是你。我不介意这个。”

有条件的不介意。

“你真慷慨，Mister。”

如果Kylo已经意识到了这份邀约的不对劲，他就应该从这句话里听出Kylo的厌恶和讽刺。可是没有，只有真诚的赞美和感激。说是为了降低Kylo的警惕性也好，说是为了满足他的私欲、为他的下一段行为做好准备也罢，他下了床，走到桌前打开台灯点了支烟。懒得绕到桌后坐上老板椅，他直接在桌沿坐下，借着台灯的灯光，他终于得以摆脱黑暗，看清了Kylo的行动轨迹。

狗熊朝着床头向后挪起了屁股。浴衣被蹭得卷向大腿上方，使得Kylo不得不中途停下行动支起腿，将浴衣下摆朝着膝盖后侧拽了拽。那双刮净了毛的长腿叠起又摊开，大脚钻进被子里去，不多时，狗熊便成功地钻进了暖和的被窝。吃饱了蜂蜜的狗熊看起来舒适得很，这种情绪在Kylo脸上一览无余。他拧开一瓶矿泉水润了润嗓子。

Kylo大概不知道半分钟前那浴衣卷得太短了。

Kylo大概没注意到自己在扯浴衣之前就已经露出了半个屁股。

又或者Kylo觉得屁股露出来也无所谓，Mr. A只是叫他到床上睡而已——这头愚蠢的熊。什么样的家伙会平白无故地好心放一罐蜂蜜在森林里？克里斯托夫罗宾吗？

狗熊整理了一番身后的枕头，让自己以最慵懒的方式靠在了床头。完成整套动作，闭上眼享受了几秒这舒适的预睡眠体验，再睁开眼时，Kylo仿佛泡过了什么仙女泉，脸上的沟壑都显得舒展了起来：

“你不回来睡觉吗，Mister？”

他竟然在这话里听出许些电话女郎的味道了。但又还是不太一样：这句话里至少还有那么一点诚意。他挥了挥夹着烟的手：

“抽完了过去。”

“今天最后一根。”

“怎么？”

“我说不能再抽了。”

“离今天结束还有19个小时呢。”

“反正你走了我也管不着你……那就这两个小时里的最后一根吧。”

“女朋友架子很熟嘛。”

“那不敢当。”

床褥带来的抚慰甚至让Kylo有了幽默的能力。手机在他身旁亮起来，他拿起来看看，屏幕向下扣回了桌子上。短信的内容告诉他手机在接下来的时间里不会只亮一次。

放下手机，他的视线再次回到了Kylo身上。整个晚上，他都在时不时地对周身的一切做出评估，好似不这样做他就无法找到他的立足之地。他和Kylo之间隔着五米的距离。在几个小时之前，Kylo于他而言是一口破麻袋、一块烂抹布，散发着不知多久以前的牛奶的臭味；现在，靠在床头的Kylo好似一块30年代主妇做出来的白白胖胖的奶油蛋糕。人的认知之差可以在短时间内发生这样大的变化，是吧？

为什么？

因为那根皮筋？因为Kylo就是那个在他梦境里沉沦了12年的神秘人？因为Kylo洗干净了，且他发现他并不抵触摸到Kylo的皮肤？因为Kylo的双手粗糙，其他部位却细腻得满是富裕家庭的味道？

地上还扔着从Kylo背包里翻出来的杂碎。老旧的充电线，几根铅笔头，一本笔记本，磨毛了边的钱包。如果他刚才由着Kylo睡着，他或许可以趁着Kylo打呼噜翻翻那些本子上写着什么，看看Kylo的钱包里放着谁的照片，里面有几张卡，有几块钱。他为自己产生了这样的好奇感到危险。好笑的是，他不因为自己想吻Kylo而感到危险。某种意义上来说，他如同一个能够勃起的性冷淡。他不会因为性事产生任何压力，他不打算对任何性行为负责，他进行性行为之前也不需要做什么多余的思想工作。

他抱了抱Kylo，发现Kylo的手感比拉拉队员要好。

他觉得亲一下Kylo会很有趣，比和拉拉队员进行粘腻的深吻要更有趣。

他很难说这究竟是不是性欲。生理上来说算是，心理上来说他如同一个在恶作剧的小孩。他跳下桌子，走到床边，伸手摸了摸Kylo的脑袋。

狗熊的眼神里满是诧异。狗熊没有拒绝他的抚摸，狗熊看起来并不反感，但也并不享受。他想，12年前，狗熊就喜欢这样揉他的脑袋，每次蹲在沙坑旁边的时候都管不住自己的手，说两句话就要揉他的脑袋。现在便由他来揉狗熊的脑袋；狗熊的头发很软，手指嵌进去下滑，偶尔会遇到打结的地方，稍微一扯便能拽开。一拽，便看到狗熊微微一龇牙。龇牙，就要咧起嘴角，就要露出半边虎牙，半藏在肥软的嘴唇之后。肥，从视觉上可以得出结论；软，他刚刚已经通过触觉感受过了。他用夹着烟的手撑住床头，弯下身子，在狗熊来得及判断情况和做出反应之前，径直吻了上去。还是很软。他刚刚的判断没出错。

这么一个粗糙的男人却有这样柔软的嘴唇，说来有点恶心，恶心却又不影响他产生生理反应。他能感觉到Kylo的身体僵了；狗熊到底是狗熊，大脑处理器运转得没那么快，第二次袭击来得过于突然，剥夺了Kylo做出即时回应的能力。已经有了第一次被Kylo推开的经验，这一次他及时地掐住了Kylo的下颚两侧，像是给猫喂药一般地强迫Kylo张开了嘴。他握住Kylo的手腕，将Kylo抬起来的胳膊压下去，从不知某个时间点开始，Kylo的抗拒变得不再那么明显。他一直等到自己将Kylo口腔的每一个细节探索结束后才将嘴唇撤离。这一次他看得清Kylo的脸，不对称的脸颊因为呼吸不畅而泛红。他开始折磨着下一步该做什么，好似他正在打量着一块他已经咬了一口的水果派。——喉结怎么样？Kylo的男性象征之一还是很明显的。咬咬那喉结吧，剥夺Kylo作为男人的自尊。这家伙对“基佬”这个词不是反应很强烈么？

“……我觉得这个玩笑不好玩，Mister。”

看吧，反应来了。他真是好奇Kylo还能不能说出点别的什么来。

“我没在开玩笑。”

这一次他改变了回答。Kylo明显的男性象征之一上下一动：

“……我不明白。”

“你不需要明白。”

他俯下身啃咬Kylo的下巴，从下巴咬到喉结。方才还有本事跟他说话的Kylo这会儿又一次僵硬了起来，让他感觉他好像在啃着一块树皮柔软的木头。他便松开牙齿，坐直身子看向Kylo的脸。发挥点你的本事，他望着Kylo的眼睛说。那双困惑的眼睛紧张地眨了眨，Kylo干巴巴地开口，Mister，我不知道你需要我发挥什么本事。

于是他又一次搔起了Kylo的后脑，这只大猫却没有发出满意的咕噜叫。我真的不明白，Mister，我真的……他听到Kylo频繁的嘟哝，不像是说给他听，更像是在这样的处境中为自己做心理建设。半晌，心理建设施工完毕，Kylo终于眼睛一亮，大概是打通了脑子里的某条逻辑管道：

“Mister，你会错意了。我不是来卖身的。”

……哈？

“我也没打算嫖你啊。”

他的手转到前方搔起了Kylo的下巴。这只没有功夫享受他的抚摸的大猫仰起脸看着他，脸上多出一丝愠怒：

“那你这是在干什么？”

“睡你，白痴。”

“我说了——”

“你哪儿来的自信我会花钱睡你？”

“那你这就是侮辱我了。”

“你非要这么认为的话。”

“还是赞美不成？”

“这得看你自己的认知。”

他的嘴唇落在Kylo的脸颊上。他试图将目标从Kylo唇边的肌肉转移到Kylo的双唇上，但这头狗熊还在靠着语言来填补自己被否决的逻辑：

“我说了我不是Gay。”

“我也不是。”

“那为什么……”

他懒得回答问题，懒得再听Kylo说任何对眼前的场面没有任何推进作用的废话，懒得消解Kylo的愤怒，何况Kylo的愤怒并未导向任何实质性的暴力行为。他堵住Kylo的嘴，将另一只手里的香烟随意捻灭在Kylo身后的墙纸上，烟头肆意一丢。Kylo的舌头颇为勉强地配合着他；一半是因为勉强，一半是因为技巧拙劣，他只觉得Kylo的舌头像第一次来到舞蹈教室的小孩一样找不到应该施展的地方。连他自己都想不到的是，他竟然还有耐心来做出引导。他引导了，而Kylo尝试着学习。Kylo的学习也同样勉强。他简直要笑出来了。勉强，说明归根结底还是实践了这种行为。勉强说明Kylo没有拒绝他。勉强，说明Kylo不愿意，但是却无计可施。Kylo不高兴，Kylo不明白，Kylo却还是无计可施。

“放轻松，”

他在亲吻的空隙间拍拍Kylo的脸颊，

“我们只是在玩个游戏。”

谁也别对谁认真，可不就是游戏？

“……我不爱玩这种游戏。”

Kylo像个小朋友一般回答他。面对一个六英尺二英寸的、比他大了十多岁的壮汉，某个瞬间里他觉得他仿佛一个恋童癖。他用拇指搓搓Kylo皱起来的眉心，故作遗憾：

“难怪你没有朋友。”

“这和朋友有什么关系？”

“高中男生谁没和朋友玩过这个啊？”

“我——可是——啊？什么——咦——”

小朋友因为自己的无知而瞪大了眼睛。他像仁慈的老师一般点点头：

“你没有朋友所以你不知道。你想当我的朋友对不对？先试试看这个游戏能不能玩得通吧。”

“我从来没听说过——”

“所以你没有朋友。我已经知道了，我现在在帮你的忙。我在帮你长大，Kylo。”

“……别逗了。我没跟人约过会不代表我不懂这些——”

“我说的是你有没有朋友，跟你有没有跟人约过会没什么关系。——哦，你也没跟人约过会啊？这么可怜。快点长大吧，Kylo。”

“……我有没有长大用不着你管。”

“那你就别跟我说你感觉自己没长大。”

他发现至少在这个时刻，他不是那么讨厌Kylo纠结的神色。不仅不讨厌，甚至还会觉得有趣，被他握在掌心的就是一只迷路的大白鹅。他捏捏Kylo左侧大臂上方的肌肉：

“挺壮实嘛。你不是学过搏击吗？你现在可以一拳把我打飞啊。你怎么不打了？”

“你别刺激我。”

“你已经被刺激得不少了。”

“Mister……”

“怎么了？”

他不愿给Kylo任何思考的时间。他的狗熊抿着嘴，满脸的将信将疑，对于要如何处理眼前的一切没有任何头绪。他便让那被抿进去的嘴唇重新回到他的控制下，如果真要给Kylo思考的时间也不是不可以，但这种思考的时间他不能拿来浪费。天就要亮了，夜不够长。

事不过三。过三，就有了熟悉的感觉，就会慢慢习惯，就会逐渐产生预期。第三次亲吻Kylo时他注意到那勾连着他的舌尖上没了勉强的成分，撕破勉强的表皮后，那里只剩下一层犹豫和困惑。他的左手向下，划过Kylo的胸口，越过浴衣的系带，摸进Kylo的腿间，与他判断的一样，Kylo洗完澡根本没有穿内衣。他摸到Kylo那剃光了毛的光滑下体，逆着毛发生长的方向抚摸会摸到隐藏在皮肤下的毛刺。Kylo的身体在他的触摸下颤抖起来，狗熊的舌头忘了运作，狗熊的手指攥住了他的胳膊，狗熊想要结束这一切，狗熊想要逃。他让自己的膝盖卡在了Kylo的大腿两侧，以极富压迫力的方式遮蔽了Kylo所能接受到的大部分光源，他要控制Kylo的身体，他要玩弄Kylo的一切。在他的手心里，那根肥嘟嘟的性器兴奋地苏醒过来，他舔着Kylo的嘴角发出一声讥笑。来把我打飞啊，他贴着Kylo的耳朵说。他只听到Kylo语义含糊的呢喃。上帝，天知道他可以因为Kylo恐慌的呢喃而兴奋到什么程度，他甚至产生了他能够听到Kylo如雷的心跳的错觉。他将另一只手伸进Kylo的浴衣领口，放在Kylo的心脏位置，摸到Kylo并未施力的柔软的胸肌，和拉拉队员的乳房并不是同一种感受。最后一次机会，他说。最后给你一次把我打开的机会，五秒钟后机会失效。他语毕，在Kylo的脖子上吮吸着留下淤痕，他才不在乎Kylo时候会不会尴尬，或者说他迫切地想要看到Kylo的尴尬。清晨的时候，他可以带Kylo去吃早餐，可以带Kylo去喝咖啡，他会看着Kylo想方设法地用衣领遮住脖子，在往来的路人身旁缩得像个寒冬里的流浪汉。五秒钟过去了，Kylo没有把他打飞。他的耳旁传来Kylo的喉结发出的“咕咚”一声，狗熊咬了咬牙，侧过脑袋，压出几层双下巴来，努力看向停留在自己颈间的他：

“……真的有这种游戏吗？朋友之间？”

“就是朋友之间才会做这个。”

他想他的话大概经不起推敲，但他更认为Kylo在此刻也没什么功夫推敲。在Kylo脖子上留下一个牙印，他听到Kylo略微吃痛的呻吟。他感受到Kylo的下巴摩擦着他的脑袋，Kylo自顾自地，要和自我和解一般地点了点头。

“答应我你会做我的朋友。”

可悲。

“先看看我们能不能做成这种游戏吧。”

“你真是……Mister，你……那你保证，你不会做什么过分的事情。”

“过分的事情？过分到哪一步？”

“我……我也不知道。再说吧……”

“‘再说吧’。什么时候再说？”

“……别问了，Mister。”

“我把这当成许可了。”

“……唔。”

Kylo给出他肯定的答案后便别过了脸。他头也不抬捏住Kylo的下巴，将Kylo的脸掰回原位，在Kylo的抗议声里重新吻上去，手指开始作弄起Kylo已经半勃的阴茎。他的感官在这一刻突然灵敏起来，他嗅得到Kylo身上与众不同的气味，听得到Kylo的心跳，摸得到Kylo皮肤上细微的纹路。他拉住Kylo的手，让那只又厚又软的熊掌贴住了他的小腹。他的食欲回来了。他意识到他终于享用起了今夜真正的晚餐。


End file.
